All Over Again
by Knightales
Summary: What happens when Jade and Tori finally find contentment together,then theres a little twist that could change everything. Will it be for the better or for the worse? JORI... COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**All Over Again...**

VICTORIOUS

**_Hey so this is my first Victorious fanfic. Love JORI so i thought i'd try my own. Let me know how it is. Review!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own VICTORIOUS or any of their characters<strong>

"Would you quit that, Vega?" Tori halted. She looked at the Goth girl spread across her bed, who was playing with her phone.

"I can't, I'm too anxious and when I'm anxious, I pace." Jade briefly glanced at her then resumed playing with her phone. Tori shook her head and continued. Left and right, left and right. Jade couldn't concentrate on the game. She kept dying. So she dropped her phone on the bed.

"Tori!" Jade grabbed the half Latina by the arm and pulled her into her lap. Tori acted swiftly and circled her arms around Jade's neck to stop her momentum. Jade encircled her waist with her arms. They just stared at each other. "Okay tell me what's wrong."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Not really, but tell me anyway." Tori just knitted her eyebrow refusing to say a word.

Jade sighed. "Okay, okay I really want to know. So would you tell me so I could get back to winning my game."

Tori knew that was the best she was going to get out of Jade. "Well it's the audition, I don't think I'm going to get the part otherwise they would have called by now."

"Is that it?" Jade had a blank expression on her face. "Really Vega, really?" Tori pouted and laid her head against Jade's neck in defeat. She was really bummed about this Jade thought with a hint of sympathy.

Jade shook her head and sighed, "listen Tori, you were amazing! There was no way that other girl with the crooked nose got the part. She couldn't touch you." Tori lifted and stared at Jade dumbstruck.

"But...but you said, that I was off tune, earlier."

Jade laughed, "And you listened to me? I just said it because it's a Jade thing to say. I thought you'd feel deprived if I didn't say it.

Tori just rolled her eyes and looked away. It was really hard to keep up with Jade. Sometimes she wondered why she ever got involved with this moody psychopath. For six months nevertheless. It was true, she had to be a masochist.

Jade gripped her chin to face her again. Those green emeralds penetrating through her. She could never quite get use to the brilliance of them. Then Jade whispered, "You were great, truly." Tori smiled and thought, ah that's why. She got to see a side others didn't, let alone knew existed.

With that , Tori leaned closer and placed her lips on her girlfriends. It was soft yet very potent. It caught Jade off guard. When Jade got her breath back she asked. "What was that for?"

"Just because for some odd reasons that are beyond me, I love you." She kissed her again, her fingers getting tangled in Jade's hair puling her closer to deepen the kiss. Lips parting, tongues meeting in perfect harmony. It was a sensation that felt new everytime. It was always overwhelming, it gave her a sense of belonging. Something she never felt with her parents, with Beck.

They released, foreheads leaning together. "I love you too, Vega." Jade smirked seeing the smile reach Tori's eyes. Then initiated the next kiss. Slowly building up the pace, her hands tracing up Tori's back feeling the texture of Tori's tank between her fingers.

This time Tori pulled back, smiled, "you not just saying all this to distract me, right?"

"Of course not." Jade said with a humoring tone, then shut her girlfriend up the only way she knew how.

Jade scowled as Tori pulled out once again. A sly smirk crept onto Tori's face. "You not just saying this to get in my pants, right?"

Jade chuckled, "Hmm... maybe."

Tori laughed as she pushed Jade down and pinned her against the mattress. Her lips started on Jade's, and then trailed down Jade's neck. Jade arched her neck, closing her eyes taking in the feeling of soft wetness of Tori's lips against her. She couldn't help but let out a moan when the softness turned into grazing teeth. How Tori made her feel so vulnerable and weak with her mouth alone was something she could never comprehend. She tried not to think about it so hard. That's if she could think at all. Wait, wasn't she the one who supposed to be distracting Tori? God, she couldn't remember.

Tori leaned in and captured Jade's mouth again as she started on the buttons of Jade's black shirt. Jade's hands crept under Tori's tank craving the feel of her smooth skin against her fingers. Tori moaned as she felt the cold lengths trailing up her feverish body. Jade lifted herself up to let her shirt slide off revealing her black laced bra contrast to her fragile pale skin. Tori couldn't help but trace her lips with her tongue at the sight. You would think she'd be used to it by now.

Jade reached up and pulled Tori's tank over her head to even the playing field. She smirked at the sight of Tori's magenta bra that fulled out nicely. She loved the soft but firmness of the half Latina's sun-kissed skin. They stared at each other for a moment. Then dived straight into each other. Their lips meeting faster as Jade slipped her tongue through her lover's lips getting a moan out of her. Hands wandering across bodies. Until Tori's hand stayed on Jade's zip ready to remove that barrier. While Jade's hands settled on her hips. She lifted her face until their eyes met. Both of them smirking at each other.

Then all of a sudden Trina burst in and witnessed a sinful act about to commence, yet didn't care. "Tori, we need to talk!"

Tori jerked up, "what the hell, Trina! Don't you knock?"

Trina just ignored the comment and continued pacing around the room. "It's an emergency! I really need your advice! I'm your sister, you supposed to help."

"Yeah you're my sister, unfortunately." Tori muttered under her breath.

Jade just rolled her eyes. It was not the first time they had been interrupted by the older annoying Vega sister. And what was with all the pacing? Maybe it was Vega thing. She held Tori in place and pulled her down to whisper in her ears. "If we ignore her, what are the chances she will return to the hole in the ground, she was spat up from?"

Tori sighed. "Close to none, I'm afraid."

Jade nodded and both of them got off the bed. "Yeah, just what I thought." Jade said just as she was about to leave the room. No way she was going to sit here and listen to some sob story that Trina had up her sleeve. Maybe she'd go watch the grass grow or play with matches or something. Anything.

"Hey, where you going?" Tori asked.

"Um, just going to raid your fridge for a soda, want anything?"

Tori shook her head. "No thanks, but I think you might want to put your shirt back on." She tossed the shirt at the Goth. Jade shrugged, slipped on her shirt again and button it up.

"Since you going down, do you mind getting me a bottle of water? Thanks." Trina bravely asked.

Jade didn't even spare her a glare as she walked away. While Tori just rolled her eyes as she pulled her own tank back over her head. "Okay, Trina I know I'm going to regret this but what's wrong?" She was half expecting Trina to say she broke a nail or that her hair seemed thinner this morning. Those were the type of superficial problems Trina considered to be an emergency.

Trina took a deep breath trying to control her breathing. All exaggerated. "Well, well…Well-"

Tori groaned. "Spit it out Trina!"

Trina got a fright at the harsh tone emitting from her sister. "Beck asked me out!"

Tori's eyes grew wide, like Trina was speaking in a foreign language she didn't quite understand. "What?"

"I said Beck asked me out!" Trina shouted.

"No, I heard you… I was just making sure I heard right. Are you sure?" Tori asked.

"Am I sure about what?" Trina frowned.

"That he asked YOU out?" Tori still feeling like she woke up in a parallel world.

"Yes! I happened to be there when he said, 'Trina want to go out Friday night'." Trina said sarcasm dripping in her tone.

"Well, was he feeling alright?" Tori asked trying to make sense of the situation.

Trina thought about it. "Yeah, he looked fine to me." Then realization hit her. "Wait! Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

Tori stuck her tongue in her cheek. "Um, nothing, well are you going?"

"What do I look crazy? Of course I am."

Tori arched a brow. "So then what's the emergency?" Besides Beck totally losing his mind, she thought to herself.

Trina finally sighed. "I don't know which dress to wear."

Great. That was just great. Her sister never failed to amaze her. Why couldn't she have a brother? She bet he'd knock before he entered her room. At least feel a little embarrassed seeing his sister and her girlfriend getting it on. Ah, if only.

"So are you going to help me?" Trina pleaded.

Tori rolled her eyes. "The blue one is nice. Wear that."

Trina's eyes lit up as she smiled. "That's exactly the one I was thinking about. Thanks." Well at least she said thanks this time, Tori thought.

Trina was about to leave when she stopped at the door. "Hmm… I think Jade forgot about my water. Oh well." Trina beamed and scurried of to her room.

Tori smiled. "No, no I don't think she forgot." She walked down the stairs to see her girlfriend laid back on the sofa, her feet kicked up on the coffee table like she owned the place. That was Jade for you. Maybe she should tell her about Beck and Trina. "Hey babe?"

Jade turned slightly, sipping her Cola and sparing Tori a glance. "Hmm?"

Tori grinned, waiting for Jade to take a bigger sip. "Beck asked Trina out this Friday."

"What!" Jade barely managed to say choking on her soda and spitting it out. Tori chuckled and went to sit next to Jade, tapping her back. Jade drew her eyebrows. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope." Tori shook her head.

"Seriously?" Jade's eyes widened.

"That's what Trina claims."

Jade rolled her eyes. "And we believe her because?"

"Well she seemed genuine about it and I can usually tell when she lies. She wasn't." Tori responded in a casual tone.

Jade nodded. "Hmm… Well I knew I broke Beck's heart but I had no idea it would drive him crazy."

"Just for the record we will all blame you for his insanity." Tori smirked.

"Yeah I thought as much. Maybe I should get back together with him to help him regain some of it back." Jade said with a sly smirk creeping on the side of her mouth.

"Maybe you should…" Tori said in a nonchalant tone.

"But then what will I do with the likes of you. Hmm, I could always keep you as a pet." Jade teased.

Tori glared at her. "I'll kick your ass, I'm no animal." Jade chuckled; she was definitely rubbing off on Vega.

Jade smirked, "well you could have fooled me a couple of times."

This time Tori smiled recalling those 'couple of times'. "Hmm… maybe." She stared into those beautiful green eyes and wondered how is it that she could never get enough of the Goth. She leaned over closing their distance and placed her lips on Jade's, soft and welcoming. She traced Jade's bottom lip with her tongue before slipping it into her mouth briefly. The kiss held for a moment then they released. Tori spoke after a moment. "About the whole Beck issue?"

"Beck who?" Jade asked still trying to grasp which way is up and which ways down. Tori smiled slowly, satisfied.

"Um, never mind." Tori leaned against Jade's shoulder as Jade wrapped an arm around her. "Gross, you're sticky!"

Jade kept her grip in place and laughed. "Well, it's your fault. You ambushed me with the Trina/Beck news while I was drinking my soda. This is pay back." Tori grimaced; it was no use, Jade's grip was to strong so she just settled against the stickiness. Then her phone started to ring. They both sat up and stared at the little device vibrating on the coffee table.

Jade saw the fear in Tori's eyes and her frozen expression. "Well answer it! It could be the casting director!"

Tori nodded and swallowed as she picked up the phone…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay so that was my first chapter. Let me know if I should continue (or not) haha. Thanks for reading, please Review!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**All Over Again…**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of their characters**

Jade leaned against the couch in front of the TV. Her favourite reality show was on, something about freak accident deaths. At the moment there was a reenactment on how some guy died by swallowing a bunny rabbit whole. It would have intrigued her if her eyes weren't fixed on the glass doors leading to the Vega's garden. There stood Tori with her back towards her and her cell phone glued to her ear. She had been on the phone for ten minutes with the casting director. It felt like forever. Why couldn't people just call, say 'hi you got the part', then hang up. She would never understand their reasons for elaborating you got the part in ten different ways. Finally Tori hung up but continued to stand there soaking up the last of dying sun. Jade got up, unsure what to think? Did Tori get the part? She couldn't tell. So she just walked into the garden up behind Tori sliding her arms around her waist and pulling Tori against her. Tori smiled, eyes closed as she leaned back into the Goth girl placing her hands on top of Jade's at her waist. Jade nuzzled into Tori's long brunette hair taking in the scent that drove her over the edge. She loved Tori's vanilla scented perfume but she would never admit it to her. But the half Latina probably already had inkling since she wore it every day. Probably just to torture her, Jade thought with a faint smirk. They just stood there for a few minutes in silence enjoying the contact.

Then Jade lifted her head staring out at the garden. She spoke, her voice low. "You're going to make me to ask you, aren't you?"

Tori just smiled. "Yup."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Well it's not going to work because I'm not going to."

"So you don't want to know?"

"No." Jade said stubbornly.

"Okay…" Tori dragged out and smiled. Tori mentally started a countdown in her head. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two…

Jade swiftly turned Tori to face her, their eyes held. A pure brown meeting misty green. "Vega!"

Tori laughed at how well she knew her girlfriend. She lifted her hand to brush the loose strands of raven hair off Jade's pale face. "Jade?"

Jade shivered at the feel of cold fingers grazing her skin. "Tell me!"

Tori arched her brow. "That didn't sound like asking to me." Jade just glared at her. Tori giggled. "Okay, okay enough torture, for now."

"Tori?" Jade pinched the arch of her nose.

"I got it." Tori said her voice low enough to be a whisper.

Jade looked up a smirk creeping on the side of her mouth. "See I told you, you'd get it. You worry for nothing."

Tori smiled thoroughly amused. Who was worried a minute ago? She probably shouldn't mention it if she wanted to live to see her eighteenth birthday. "Uh…huh. But I think I should mention something?"

Jade's eyebrows drew."Which would be?"

"I got the part. But I'm not sure if I'm going to take it." Jade just stared at her then let out a low chuckle.

"Yeah sure." But Tori's face remained sober. Then Jade straightened. "You're serious?" Tori nodded. "Why?"

"Well apparently the producers increased the budget today so the movie will be shot for six months." Jade looked at the beautiful brunette in front of her. She thought she was the demented one in the relationship. Since when is more money into a production bad? Six months in a studio didn't seem that bad.

Jade rolled her eyes. "I'm still failing to see why you would want to reject a leading role in movie, Vega?"

Tori turned around and let out a shaky breath. "It's in New Zealand."

Jade's eyes widened as she stared into Tori's back. "What?"

"Their new budget allows them to change their location from studio space to freaken New Zealand." Tori exasperated waving her hands.

Jade didn't know what to say. Six months in New Zealand? That was a different issue all together. Her heart felt like it was jammed in her throat. It was an amazing opportunity for Tori, she knew that but…

When Jade never made a sound, Tori turned back looked into her green eyes unable to decipher them. "Say something. Anything!" Tori pleaded desperate to know what the Goth was thinking.

Jade took a deep breath knowing exactly what she wanted to say. Don't go Tori. Don't. But that's not what came out of her mouth. "You should take it." Jade said her eyes and voice disconnected.

Something squeezed Tori's heart hard. She looked away. Wrong answer Jade. "What?"

"It's a great opportunity." Jade glanced at the floor.

"That's it, I should take it. It's a great opportunity?" Tori stared at her unable to fight the disappointment crawling into her. Was it really that easy for Jade to let go? Sure they had only been together for six months but they had loved each other for twice that long. Hadn't they? "Huh…unbelievable." Tori let out.

"What the hell do you want from me, Vega?" Jade's eyes darkened.

"Honestly I don't know. I don't think I ever did." Tori tried to push past the Goth towards the door. She reached it, turned the handle and it opened slightly until Jade shut it firmly again. Jade kept her hand against the door trapping Tori's body against her own. Tori's eyebrows knitted as the rage within her started to increase. "Let go!"

"No." Jade said softly against Tori's neck. Tori's eyes closed as she felt Jade's breath against her.

She turned around to face Jade. Still enraged she asked. "Why?"

Jade shook her head, trying to withhold all the emotions only the brunette brought out in her. "I can't." She said as she crushed her lips against Tori's. Tori felt all the raw emotions trapped in that kiss. Their mouths fused together like always. It was so familiar yet so different. The aggressiveness of the kiss subsided slowly until it was just considered a gentle meeting of lips. Jade has never been so gentle with her. It seemed sort of eerie and yet she loved it thoroughly. Jade pulled back and watched Tori carefully open her eyes. Then softly brushed her lips against Tori's again, briefly. "I love you, Tori." Their foreheads pressed together.

Tori eyes glistened. "Then tell me to stay?"

Jade thought she actually heard her own heart crack. She shook her head. "No."

"Well too bad because I am!" Tori said as she forced the door open and entered the house.

Jade followed, her own anger rising. "Tell me why… WHY?"

"Because my school is here, my friends and because you're here. There will be other movies."

"You are staying because of me, Vega." Jade said simply.

"What if I am? So what?" Tori turned to face her and challenged.

"I won't have it." I won't have you hate me, Jade thought unable to say it.

Tori froze, her eyes darkened. She let out a half laugh and repeated the audacious comment. "You won't have it?" Then she shook her head. "Well I don't give a shit what you'll have, Jade. You are not my mother!"

"No, that would be me." Both girls turned to face Mrs. Vega who settled a grocery bag on the kitchen counter. "You girls fighting again?"

"No!" They both shouted in unison. Then they looked at each other knowing that this would have to continue later. They buried it for now. Something they were good at doing.

Mrs. Vega smiled. "Of course, I forgot you girls just have aggressive conversations."

Tori smiled, walked up to her mother and kissed her cheek. "Hey mom."

"Hi Tori, Jade." She stared at her daughter's girlfriend leaning against the sofa.

Jade nodded. "Mrs. Vega."

"How are your parents?" She asked as she was packing away the groceries.

"Alive, last time I checked." Jade shrugged.

"Well that's nice." Tori's mother was quite use to Jade's unorthodox responses by now. She just went along with them.

"Hmm, that's debatable." Jade went to sit at the counter next to Tori.

"Ah, well." That was the best response Mrs. Vega could think of. Then she looked at her daughter. "Tori, where's your sister?"

"She's getting ready for her date?" Tori shrugged.

Mrs. Vega raised her eyebrow. "Date?"

"Yeah, with Beck." Tori said as she went to fish a bottle of water out of the fridge. She handed one to Jade.

Mrs. Vega's eyes widened and pointed at Jade. "Your Beck?" Jade nodded and sipped on her water. She definitely needed to sit down. She could never keep up with these teenagers.

Then all of a sudden they heard a biting scream coming from upstairs. Tori and her mother jumped out of their seats and sprinted towards the source. Jade just shrugged unsure if she should go too. Well she had nothing better to do at the moment. So she strolled up, her bottle of water in her hand. Tori and her mother reached Trina's door out of breath and panting.

"What happened?" Mrs. Vega asked when she saw Trina who was in her underwear and a white face mask, running and screaming frantically.

"It burns! It burns!" Trina screeched she indicated to her face.

"God Trina where do you get these products!" Tori shouted over Trina's shrieks.

Jade walked into the room and arched a brow. "What's up?" She asked in a nonchalant tone.

"It's still burning! Mommy help!" Trina continued to scream.

Tori rolled her eyes. "New face product."

Jade nodded and watched Trina scream for a moment. She was uncertain if she enjoyed it or it was getting annoying. The annoying factor was definitely surpassing the enjoying one. So Jade walked up to Trina, twisted the cap off her bottle and let it fly straight into Trina's face. The burning sensation was gradually fading and Trina stopped, spitting water out of her mouth. Her face and her underwear soaked. The wetness making it almost transparent.

Jade looked her over once. "There problem solved." Trina glared at Jade. Then Jade smirked. "But you might want to change those." She pointed to Trina's Bra. Trina looked down, blushed and used her arms to cover herself.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Don't worry I've seen better." She left the room with Tori and Mrs. Vega.

Mrs. Vega shook her head. "You know what I don't understand?"

Tori looked at her mother. "What mom?"

"You are the gay daughter in the family, yet I still consider you the normal one."

Tori laughed. "Well it's not that hard when Trina's my only competition." They reached the bottom of the stares.

Mrs. Vega turned towards Jade. "Are you staying for dinner, Jade?"

"No, I should get going now anyway." Jade responded.

"I'll give you a lift." Tori offered.

"No, I'd rather walk." Jade shrugged, she really needed the thinking time.

"It's ten blocks."

"I could use the exercise. Anyway see you later Vega. Mrs. Vega." Jade rushed as she walked out.

Tori went to sit at the counter as her mother started preparing their dinner. She sighed and laid her head down on the surface. Today was an emotionally draining day. She felt so conflicted. What was she supposed to do? Take it, become a movie star? Don't take it, be content with her life, with Jade? It was six bloody months! A lot could change in that long. She sighed again.

Mrs. Vega stared at her daughter. "You want to talk about what went on here before I arrived?"

Tori lifted her head. "Maybe. I got the part by the way."

Her mother smiled. "I never doubted that for a minute. You are just too talented."

Tori smiled ruefully. "But now the movie got an increase in the budget and is going to be filmed in New Zealand."

"That's amazing, it's a great opportunity." Mrs. Vega beamed.

"For six months." Tori sighed.

"Oh." Her mother's eyes widened. "Well I can see why Jade was so upset then. Six months is a long time so it's obvious she wouldn't want you to go."

Tori let out a shaky laugh. "Yeah you'd think."

Mrs. Vega frowned. "I don't understand."

"Well she wants me to go. It is I that's against it." Tori pouted and lifted a finger in the air.

Mrs. Vega shook her head. Teenagers, she could never understand them. "Well why is it you don't want to go? It is a magnificent opportunity Tori."

"I know but…" Tori's eyes were about to fill. "Its six months, mom."

Her mother nodded, she understood. "You are staying because of Jade."

Tori shook her head and denied halfheartedly. "Not completely."

"Well what if Jade wasn't in the picture. Would you stay?"

"I, I … I don't know." Tori stared at her mother. She couldn't imagine Jade not being in her life. She wouldn't even dare think it.

Her mother smiled as she started marinating the chicken. "You know Tori, I never quite understood your whole relationship with Jade. I accepted it because I love you. But I never understood it. Part of that is because she is a girl. But mostly because Jade's weird." Mrs. Vega let out a small chuckle then continued. "But I think I understand that Jade loves you a lot and wants what's best for you." Tori's eyes widened. "Put yourself in her place Tori. What if she was the one with the life changing opportunity? Would you ask her to stay? Would you want you to be the reason she never got the experience? I as your mother want you to go but whatever you decide, we will stand behind you."

Tori took every word her mother said in. Damn it her mother was right. She had been such an idiot. She stood up suddenly reached for her jacket and slipped it on. Her mother threw her the car keys. She ran and grabbed her mother in a bone crushing hug. "Thanks mom."

Her mother smiled. "Anytime." She said as she stared after her daughter who raced out the door.

Jade was walking her hands stuffed in her jacket pocket, taking in the sounds of dogs barking. It was sort of comforting. She tried to think about what happened back at the Vega house. She couldn't understand why Tori was being so stubborn. Usually she loved that trait about the brunette but not when it was about her. Jade kicked a rock at some near trash cans. She just couldn't deal with all this tonight maybe she would get some sleep and think clearer in the morning. Maybe Vega too.

Then a car pulled up behind her. She glanced back and saw Tori step out of the vehicle. She continued walking. Tori walked up behind her. "Jade?"

"Go home, Vega."

"I need to talk to you."

"I'm not in the mood." Jade's tone dismissed her, picking up her stride.

Tori halted. Okay that was it, she had no other choice. Jade heard the footsteps behind her stop then slowed her own pace. The next thing Jade knew, she was tackled from behind onto someone's lawn. She was pinned onto the grass.

"What the hell? Have you lost your fucking mind! What's wrong with you?" Jade shouted as she tried to squirm out of Tori's hold. But she couldn't budge. When did Tori get so strong?

Tori radiated just as much as Jade. "You want to know what's wrong with me! I'm in love with a psychopath! So I guess you could say that I have lost my fucken mind!" Jade couldn't help the grin that was tugging on the side of her mouth. She loved it when she got Tori to cuss. Tori felt Jade relax beneath her then softened her tone. "And she won't even let me apologize to her." The Goth met her eyes. "I'm sorry Jade and I want you to know that I will take the part but on one condition."

Jade's brows drew. "Which is?"

"If you promise to love me in six months as much as you do now."

Jade smirked, slightly amused. "Well you seem to have forgotten how we got in this situation, Vega."

Tori frowned. "How?"

"I couldn't stop loving you in the first place even when I tried. What makes you think I'll stop in six months?" Jade grinned.

Tori let out a small laugh, her heart feeling full. Then she placed her lips on Jade's welcoming ones. Jade shifted a little allowing Tori's mouth more room to fit perfectly onto hers. Tori ran her fingers through Jade's hair as she increased the intensity of the kiss. Jade's hands settled on Tori's small waist. They just took each other in, savoring. Then Tori pulled back smiling at her girlfriend.

Jade smiled when she got her breathe back. "I love you too, you nut. Now will you get off me? I think there's a pervert in that house spying on us."

Tori laughed and set a sly smirk on her face. "Since when has that stopped us before?"

Jade matched her smirk. "Good point." She said as she switched places with Tori in one swift move. They both grinned at each other before Jade crushed down on Tori's lips.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So that was Chapter two. Please review and tell me what you think? There is a chapter 3, tell me if you want it... ;)<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**All Over Again…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of their characters**

The light streamed in from a tiny gap in the window. It journeyed across the wooden floor, slowly ascended the bed covers and settled on Tori's face. She stirred and shifted her back towards it. Her eyes remained closed yet her sleep had broken instantly as the brilliance of the sun had reached her eyes. She was afraid to open them, her heart pounding against her chest. If she did it would be official. Today was the day she would leave her home, her family, her friends, let alone this continent and Jade for six months. Her groan was stifled against her pillow.

She regretted the day she decided to audition for this movie. But how was she supposed to know that a simple low budget local production would turn into a full-blown movie. Jet setting not only across the world but her career as well. Was she even old enough, allowed to have a career? Sure a lot of actors and singers started out as kids, she thought ruefully. But that didn't mean she was ready. She sighed, she probably sounded ungrateful. Her parents and friends always supported her; she didn't want to disappoint them. Most people would die at the opportunity. God Tori, you wanted this ever since you could remember, what changed? Stupid question, you know what. Jade. The high-strung Goth girl who made her fall so deeply and desperately in love with her. Six months without the eye rolls, witty comments and the disinterested looks, how will she ever live? If she thought back to when she first met Jade, she remembered how her aim in life was to make Tori miserable with her presence alone. Tori shook her head, looks like much hasn't changed because Jade was going to make her miserable again. Except this time with her absence. She squeezed the softness of her bed covers against her hoping for a little comfort.

Then she heard small knocks on her bedroom window. She was forced to open her eyes and stared at the clock with a frown. It was just a bit after seven. The knocks continued as she pushed her covers aside. She strode to her window rubbing her arms, the morning was sort of nippy. She peeled back the curtains to see a dark hooded figure with blue flannel pajama pants on the lawn below. A smile instantly spread across her face as tiny pebbles bounced off her window. When she came into view of the figure the pebbles stopped.

Tori opened the window to a fresh breeze that entered her room. "Yes, can I help you?" She stuck her tongue in her cheek.

Jade simply rolled her eyes. "Just get your ass down here, Vega."

"You know, I would but I'm a little afraid."

Jade's brows drew. "Oh and why is that?"

"Because my girlfriend doesn't usually make romantic gestures like this, how do I know you are really her?" Tori said with her eyes playful.

Jade snorted at the word 'romantic'. "What romantic gesture? There was this giant bug on your window I was trying to kill. If it happened to wake you up in the process, it couldn't be helped." Jade shrugged.

Tori just laughed. God was it any wonder she loved this woman. "I'm sure… I'll be down in a minute." She left Jade staring at the empty window with a smirk tugging on the side of her mouth.

Tori pulled a giant sweatshirt over her head. She settled for her sneakers over her slippers thinking perhaps there was due on the grass. She rushed into the bathroom and brushed her teeth in record time. She looked up at the mirror and frowned. Damn bed hair. She tied her hair up and splashed a little water on her face. She looked back at the mirror, it was not perfect but it would do. She jogged down the stairs about to open the door.

"Tori?" Tori halted on the door handle. She turned to face her mother who was sipping on her coffee in the kitchen.

"Mom?"

Her mother continued to stare at her suspiciously. "Where are you off to so early?"

"Um, out." Tori gave her a sweet smile.

Her mother returned her smile. "Okay, tell Jade I said hi."

Tori just shook her head, like she could ever hide anything from her mother. "I will."

She closed the door behind her and ran around the back to see Jade waiting with open arms. She leaped into them, squeezing the Goth with a deathly grip. Jade holding her with the same amount of force. They stayed in the embrace savoring the feel of each other.

"That's your idea of a minute?" Jade whispered against Tori's hair.

Tori chuckled into her neck. "Don't ruin the moment, Jade."

Jade smiled and pulled back slightly to meet Tori's incredible, smiling brown eyes. "Okay, but first things first." She leaned down and pressed her lips against Tori's soft compliant ones. Her arms pulling Tori's body closer to mold with her own, kissing each other sweetly. Jade pulled out early staring at Tori's eyes which went dark with desire. The Goth grinned. "Still think I'm not your girlfriend?"

Tori smirked, cupping Jade's face between her hands. "I can't tell, yet." She said before she pulled Jade's mouth back to hers. The kiss deepening until they were both out of breath, panting. With their foreheads leaning together, Tori spoke, her voice husky. "Okay, I think I'm convinced now." Jade let out something that resembled a chuckle. They both smiled and leaned again.

"Gosh it is so freaken early in the morning! Can't you two just get a room?" They stopped just before their lips met again. They shared an eye roll and looked up to stare at the older Vega sister through her bedroom window.

"You know we would but somehow you always manage to turn up unannounced." Tori retorted.

Jade smirked. "Personally I think she enjoys the show, since she doesn't get any action of her own."

Trina turned a funny shade of red glaring at them. "Well, I…" She let out unable to think of a comeback. So she flipped them off and slammed her window shut. They both let out a snickering laugh. God, Tori was going to miss this. Their combined effort of pissing off her sister. Now Jade would have the luxury all to herself for six months.

Her smile slowly faded. Jade looked over at her, smiled and pulled Tori into her. She placed a kiss on the pouter's forehead. "C'mon, let's go." She laced their fingers together as they started to walk.

"Where are we going?" Tori asked frowning.

"For a walk."Jade told her as she led Tori away from the Vega house.

"But Jade we're practically in our pajamas." Tori looked around to see if any of the neighbors were awake watching them.

"So? It's not like we looking for hot guys to date." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Good point." Tori let out a half laugh as she relaxed. They continued walking around in silence. Tori letting Jade lead her aimlessly. "My mom said hi by the way." Jade nodded then let out a slow yawn. "Why did you come so early it's only about half past seven?"

"Because I know you, Vega. As soon as you would have woken up, you would have started panicking, thinking about a million reasons why you should change your mind." Jade explained leaving out the main reason. The fact that she, herself never get any sleep the entire night dreading this day. So it was pointless for her to remain in bed, she might as well ease Tori's torment. Tori stared at the Goth in awe. It surprised her how much they knew about each other. Jade continued. "Plus you know after that, you would have started pacing and the thought of that would have weirded me out."

Tori chuckled as she shook her head. "This coming from the girl who laughs at someone's intestines being ripped out of their stomach. But people pacing weird's you out?"

Jade just glared at her. "What, the motion is sickening."

Tori continued laughing, leaning her head on Jade's shoulder. "Yeah, yeah you are so weird." She brought their joined hands to her lips. "God Jade, I just love you."

Jade smiled and kissed Tori's forehead. "I love you too, Tori." Then they stopped in front of a small creek. "We're here."

"Where?" Tori asked as she looked over the scenery. Her breath caught and her heart softened as she took in the pure beauty of it. The water appeared to sparkle with the sun's reflection engraved into it. The grass was long and different shades of a dark green encircling the water, with what seemed like butterflies floating over it. How did they manage to get here? Her eyes lit up as she turned to face her companion. "God Jade, it's beautiful. Where are we?"

Jade stared at her with a smug look on her face. "Well, I happened to stumble across this little area when I was a kid. I came here every time my parents fought. It's my own personal haven. I thought you might like it." She shrugged.

Tori grazed the back of her fingers gently across Jade's cheek, feeling touched that the Goth would share it with her. "I love it. It's enchanting really." Jade smiled and dragged her towards the big oak tree. They both sat down against the trunk, Tori sinking into Jade with Jade's arm around her. The beautiful sight facing them. She wondered if Jade actually knew how romantic she really was. She doubted it, she thought with a small chuckle.

"What you laughing at?" Jade spoke, her voice low.

"Hmm… you know, I was wondering what a kid version Jade would do all the way out here." Tori said with a smile.

"Ah well, she used to capture frogs for dissecting." Jade grinned when she saw the half Latina pale marginally.

"Why do I have a feeling you're not joking?" Tori let out a nervous laugh. Jade shrugged and laughed too. They sat there together easy in conversation about their separate childhood adventures. Tori completely distracted from her earlier worries. The day seemed to get warmer. They were both so consumed in each other, they forgot about the outside world.

Then Jade's phone started to ring. She reached into her hoody pocket and answered. "Yeah?" Jade listened then rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She stood up and held a hand out to Tori. "We've got to go, your mom's looking for you."

Tori gripped Jade's hand and pulled herself up. "Okay but what time is it?"

Jade checked the time on her phone. "It's 11.45 am."

"11.45 am? You mean we have been out here for close to four hours." It couldn't be, time just flew. In a few hours she'd be gone. Her heart rate started to increase.

"Yeah it seems so." Jade saw the look in Tori's eyes. She reached for her hand. "C'mon Vega, snap out of it. Don't think about it just look at me." Tori stared at Jade then smiled weakly. "Let's go." They walked retracing their steps back to the Vega house.

They stopped outside the Vega property when Jade spoke. "You know Vega, it won't be so bad."

"Deep down I know that, but..." Tori replied her voice soft.

"No buts, six months will fly then you'll be back, famous to say the least." Jade interrupted with a forced smile. Her heart hurt every time she tried to put a brave front on for the half Latina. Truth was she was terrified. Her life had finally found some kind of stability over the last six months. This beautiful brunette in front of her seemed to impact her in ways no one else could with her annoying kindness. It was only half a year she kept telling herself.

Tori nodded and returned a smile. Then she opened the door and stepped inside the Vega home.

"Surprise!" was blasted into Tori's ears as she jumped into Jade's arms, clinging for dear life. Jade chuckled as she nodded towards their friends and Tori's family that were spread around her house. Tori let go slowly and a smile spread wide across her face. She saw the farewell/good luck banner.

She couldn't help but laugh and clutched her shirt just above her heart. "You guys almost gave me a heart attack. You know I hate surprises."

Everyone chuckled and turned to point at Jade. "It was her idea!" They shouted in unison. Tori turned to face Jade and raised an eyebrow. Jade shrugged with a mischievous smirk crawling its way onto her face as she went to get a soda.

"Plus we weren't going to send you away without a farewell party, anyway." Andre said as he stepped up to his best friend and crushed her in a bear hug. "Ain't that right, little red?" He said as Cat came up to them.

"Yes! We are going to miss you so much Tor!" Cat shrieked in her usual chipper voice.

Tori hugged her. "I'm going to miss you guys too, Cat." Then she looked up to see Robbie and Rex grinning at her.

"Well, tell her how you really feel, you idiot." Rex exclaimed looking at Robbie.

Robbie blushed slightly and spoke in a hushed tone. "What! Do you want Jade to beat me up?"

Rex shook his head. "Um, yes! Something has to liven up this party." Robbie's eyes widened.

Robbie put his hand over Rex's mouth to muffle out other embarrassing comments. "Haha don't mind him Tori, we hope you enjoy New Zealand."

Tori just smiled and briefly hugged him. "Thanks."

Robbie blushed and stumbled away. He released his hand from Rex's mouth. "She hugged me." Robbie sighed.

"Uh oh, Robbie don't you dare swoon on me. I break easily." Rex commanded. Beck shook his head as he walked past them towards the brunette.

"Hey, don't I get a hug?" Beck smiled.

Tori returned his smile. "That depends are you going to look after Jade for me while I'm gone."

"She is my best friend. Do you doubt it?" He smirked.

"No, but no funny business Mr.!" She poked his chest and teased.

He simply chuckled. "I do recall it was you kissing my ex- girlfriend when we were still dating."

Tori cringed. "You never going to let me get over that one, are you?"

He smiled and pulled her into an embrace. "Never." She chuckled into his chest.

Then they released smiling at each other. "But seriously I'm counting on you to watch over her." Beck nodded. Then she turned to face Andre as he returned. "And I'm counting on you to watch him. Make sure he doesn't try anything." She grinned.

"Like a hawk." Andre said indicating at Beck with two fingers. Beck chuckled. Tori was going to miss this bunch of friends she made over two years. It was a sudden friendship but something she could say was true. She couldn't remember what life was before them, actually she refused to. This crazy bunch made her days entertaining in the least.

Jade treaded down the stairs to see Tori and their friends settled in the lounge. Jade was just thankful that Beck had brought her the change of clothes she had requested. He was the simply the most reliable, most understandable best friend ever. She didn't deserve him, really. There were a lot of things she thought she didn't deserve but she was grateful she had them anyway. She made her way to the couch that her two favourite people shared. She plopped her head on Tori's lap and her feet on Beck's as she lay across the length of the couch. Tori's fingers instinctively ran through Jade's raven hair as they smiled at each other.

Then Jade lifted her head to face Beck. "How about a foot massage there?"

Beck's lips quirked into a sly smirk. "Trade you."

Jade raised her brow. "For?"

"Oh you know the usual thing I trade you for." He said in a nonchalant tone.

This time Jade adopted the sly smirk. "You mean sexual favors?" Tori rolled her eyes.

He grinned. "Exactly."

"Well what did you have in mind?" Tori simply smacked Jade on the arm. "Ow." Jade said as she and Beck started laughing. Then she whispered. "Don't worry we will talk about it when she's gone."

"Har-har, you guys are a riot." Tori rolled her eyes.

"You're just too easy, babe." Jade said as she and Beck resumed laughing.

Tori frowned. "Yeah, I hate you guys."

"No you don't, you love us." Jade smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." Tori smiled as she leaned down and briefly placed her lips on Jade's. "But I'm not kissing him." She pointed at Beck.

"Aww…" He pouted, playfully.

"Get your own girlfriend, Beck." Jade told him.

"I can't, I'm too afraid."

"Of?" Jade's eyebrows drew.

He indicated at Tori with a smirk. "She stole my last one."

Jade let out a chuckle. "I know she's sneaky like that."

"Hey!" Tori shouted and the two chuckled again. Then Tori couldn't help herself and joined in the laughter. She doubted she would miss being the butt of their jokes but she would definitely miss them.

Jade merely closed her eyes reveling in her final moments with Tori as part of the group dynamic. She listened to Beck discuss his horrible date with Trina to Tori. Wow Beck, she could have told him that Jade thought with a smirk. Who in their right mind would date that irritating Vega? Jade simply let her thoughts wander with their conversations.

Jade felt soft lips against her own. Her eyes still closed as she opened her mouth slightly, invitingly. Then to her joy the visitor accepted, a tongue slipping into her mouth to duel gently with her own. "Vega." She murmured against the supple lips. She felt the lips curl before it retreated. She frowned as she opened her eyes to see Tori smiling down at her. Then she turned to face the empty room. "Whoa, where did everyone go?"

"Home."

"I fell asleep, didn't I?" Jade rolled her eyes.

"Yup." Tori smiled.

"Well then why didn't you wake me up?" Jade asked in a grumpy tone.

"Because you didn't get any sleep last night, did you?" Jade stared at Tori knowing it was more a statement than a question. She shrugged.

"Beck told you." Tori nodded as Jade got up. She would have to remember to Kill Beck, when she saw him. "What time is it?"

"Time to go to the airport." Tori sighed.

Jade's eyes widened. "Already?" Tori nodded.

The car ride over was quiet, no one saying a word. Even the usual Vega family car conversations were muted. Perhaps no one knew the right things to say. The Airport was huge and full of people scurrying along. It was seemingly crowded. Jade usually felt uneasy in crowds but that feeling was obscured by the one digging a hole in her chest. She watched as Tori checked in the last of her bags. Then have a family moment. Her mother smiling and kissing Tori's forehead. Her father mimicking the mother's actions bursting with the same amount of pride and sorrow in his eyes. Even Trina seemed a little sad at the prospect of not seeing her sister for six months. The Vega's left to give those two a little time. They stood across from each other.

"So I guess this is it." Tori said her eyes full, ready to over flow.

Jade smiled weakly her own tears threatening. "Only for six months. I'll be waiting right here for you when you get back."

Tori couldn't bare the small distance between them so she stepped into Jade's arms which enfolded her tightly. Tori's tears started to flow freely now. "I love you Jade."

Jade trying desperately to hold in her own tears. She wouldn't let Tori see them. She placed a kiss against brunette hair. "I love you too, Tori." Then she leaned back and smiled. "Now, get your ass on that plane Vega so you can come back quicker."

Tori let out a watery laugh and nodded. Jade crossed her arms as she watched her girlfriend depart. Her emotions stirring violently within her. She watched the plane take off then turned around.

"I told the Vega's I'll give you a lift home." Jade looked up to see Beck standing there with open arms. She shook her head as she went into them. He held her tight and smiled. "It's okay to let go now, Jade." Her tears ran freely.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So that was chapter 3... let me know how it went... curious about what happens next? let me know...C'mon Review! ;)<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**All Over Again…**

_**Hey people, just like to thank you for reading and mostly thank the few people who reviewed. Anyway here's chapter 4...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of their characters**

Jade's eyes flew open to sounds of two familiar voices yelling at each other. She drew a pillow over her head to try muffling them out. But the ranting and raving increased in volume by the minute. Resigned, she dragged herself out of bed. You'd think after seventeen years of this rollercoaster she called her family, she would get used to it. She reached for her cell phone on her dresser, browsed it over and sighed. There were five messages but none from Tori today. She was probably out or asleep, they were like nineteen hours ahead. Was it really only two months since Tori left? Why did it feel like a year? They kept in contact through texts and email at least every second day. Sometimes she would get lucky and get a phone call. Just the sound of Vega's rich voice eased some of the emptiness. But Tori was sort of enjoying the work and surprisingly to her that was all that mattered. When did she stop being so selfish, Jade thought repentantly? Old Jade would have not thought twice about telling her to stay. Stupid Vega had to go and change her. Worse, make her a better person, she shook her head with a smile.

She regretted that today was not a weekday because there was no school. At least she would have had something to keep her mind preoccupied with. Instead, no it had to be Saturday and she had no real plans. Not that she couldn't have any if she wanted to. Cat had asked her to go shopping with her. Beck had persistently offered to take her to the beach today. Her friends being the considerate people they were but she had rejected them. Why? She didn't know why. Maybe she was starting to be considerate as well. She was in a rotten mood and didn't want bring them down as well. Plus it was the fifteenth of the month. She couldn't believe it was already 8 months. She just felt like being alone today. Not actually, she felt like being with Vega so bad. She would just have to settle for herself. Hell Jade, you sound so pathetic.

The racket didn't seem like it would subside anytime soon. But it was not like she would stay in this hell hole for more than the time it took her to take a shower. She would even skip breakfast today. She strode into the bathroom and turned the shower on. She undressed; naked she stepped under the hot sprays. With her head underwater she drowned out the rest of the world. Her thoughts wandering over to the one person that gave her a little peace.

. . .

Tori stumbled into her hotel room absolutely exhausted. She reached her bed and plopped face down. They had been shooting for like six hours straight. She had given a flawless performance but her co-star Michael Travis, she could only describe him in one way. Idiot, where did they find this guy? Sure, he was super hot. But it should matter that he knows how to act, shouldn't it? He couldn't remember half his lines and something that should have taken them three hours to film, took freaken six hours. Maybe they should have spent more of the budget on decent actors instead of New Zealand. She sighed and grabbed her phone on the small table beside her bed. What time was it back in LA, she thought to herself? She was just too tired to think. So she just went through her phone and then began to type a message. She was about to hit send when there was a knock on the door.

Tori felt too lazy to get up so she yelled from her bed. "Who is it?"

"Tori are you in there? It's Rachel." A silk voice behind the door asked.

"Yes!" Tori mumbled into her pillow. It was Rachel, what was she doing here? She never visited. She was one of the supporting actresses on the cast. But she had an air about herself that one would assume she was the leading actress. She didn't like Tori much from what she gathered. But that was okay because Tori wasn't much of a fan herself.

"Well, would you open the door?"

Okay this wasn't working Tori thought with a frown. The door wasn't going to open itself. She dragged herself up to the door, unlatched it and pulled it open. There was this blonde woman in her early twenties standing in front of her, her beauty seemed flawless. Her eyes were a hypnotizing ocean blue. Tori just watched as the woman strode right past her into her room.

Tori shook her head in annoyance. "Yeah sure why don't you come in, make yourself at home." She mumbled under her breath.

"Oh I will." Tori cringed at the fact that she heard her. Rachel looked over the room admiring it for first time. "My room has a bigger bed." She proclaimed with a hint of smugness in her tone.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm in no need of a bigger bed. It's just me." Rachel was always trying to better her at something.

The blonde woman chuckled as she settled on the softness of the bed. "And when you have company?"

"I don't plan to." Tori stated getting thoroughly annoyed.

Rachel's smirk grew gradually. "I see, does that mean you involved with someone back in LA?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Oh, that's too bad because I heard Travis is interested in you." She lingered on her Co-stars name as if to try enticing Tori.

"Really? Too bad he is an idiot." Tori said, sarcasm laced in her tone.

Rachel chuckled, her voice silky. "Even so, he is easy on the eyes and most girls can't resist his charm. You must really love your boyfriend, Tori."

"Girlfriend." Tori corrected and couldn't help but smile. "And yes, I really love her."

Rachel straightened and then gawked at the brunette in front of her. Girlfriend? Hmmm… This could be interesting. She wouldn't have imagined the exotic half Latina to be queer. She set a slow sly smirk on her face. "You're a dyke? I certainly didn't expect it." Rachel saying in her prim and proper tone.

Tori winced at the term. She didn't like it, not one bit. But she retained her composure. "Yes I'm happily gay, if that is not too redundant. So what are doing here Rachel? I doubt it was to gather information on my sexuality, or sex life, or admire my room." Tori said her patience running thin.

"Oh right, some of the cast members are going to the Preston Club, would you consider joining us this time?" Rachel offered her join them at one of the most expensive, most elite clubs in the country. They had offered her before countless times but she was rarely in a party mood.

Tori's eyebrows drew. She wasn't really expecting the offer to come from Rachel. Frankly she was just too tired and miserable anyway. "Thank you for the offer but no thanks."

Rachel rose. "Okay I tried." She said a little too quickly. Tori shook her head realizing the cast probably sent her. The blonde strode to the door but turned back. "Are you sure? I do not want the cast members to assume I never try hard enough."

Tori let out a small chuckle. "I'm sure. I've got an important phone call to make."

Rachel grinned. "To that girlfriend of yours?"

"Goodbye Rachel." Tori rolled her eyes as she shut the door. She returned to her bed and collapsed. Her thoughts wandering over to a certain green eyed girl that seemed to haunt her dreams and thoughts. God, she missed Jade. If Jade were here she would have probably punched Rachel out for just speaking in that silky voice. It was as if everything she said had a seductive notion towards it. She practically purred everything. She would take Trina any day, she thought ruefully. No, enough wasting energy on that blonde. She closed her eyes and changed the channel to the Goth that made her forget all.

. . .

Jade stepped out of the therapeutic shower and froze. She listened. Nothing? She smiled and strode into her bedroom with simply a towel around her. Maybe they finally did it, killed each other. She could only hope. Jade dressed into her skinny black jeans and pulled a simple green and black t-shirt over her head. As she grabbed for her favourite hooded jacket the yelling resumed. She sighed, then picked up her wallet and her cell phone and stuffed both in her pockets. Okay now let's bust out of this hell, she thought to herself. She dashed down the stairs and turned the corner for the door.

"Jade." Jade haltered at the sound of her name and cursed herself for not being faster. She turned to face both her parents at the kitchen counter. Her mother looking at her with a tear stained face and her father with his head in his hands.

She raised her eyebrow and gave them her signature disinterested look. "What?"

Jade's mother spoke again. "We want to talk to you, Jade."

"Can't it wait, I have plans." Jade lied but if push came to shove she'd make plans. Hell, she'd rather clean out the dumpsters than be here right now.

"No, it can't." Her mother said firmly. "Now, come sit down."

Jade strode over to the table taking her own sweet time. Oh goodie, family conversations. What did she do deserve this? She sat down, staring into space waiting to be addressed. Let me guess, you guys are getting a divorce again, she thought to herself.

"Jade, your father and I are getting a divorce." Her mother said with tears in her eyes.

Jade seriously wanted to laugh instead she settle for sarcasm. "Really?" Jade's eyes brightened. "You not just teasing me again, are you?"

Her father looked at her, disapprovingly. "Jade don't be like that, we are serious."

"Just like the other fifty times." Jade countered, thinking her father was such a push over.

Her mother snapped with anger. "We reconciled all those times for your sake, Jade. We just can't take it anymore."

Jade snorted. Like hell, you two are so involved in your own sadistic worlds, when do you ever fucken spare me a thought. I'm just the excuse so you can keep running back to each other and make each other miserable. Jade was not going to give them the satisfaction of sharing her thoughts with them. So she rose and looked at them. "Well I'm glad you came to a reasonable solution. Now may I go?"

Both parents glared at her, blown. Her father then pinched the bridge of his nose. "Jade, I know how this might impact you."

This time, she did chuckle. "No dad, I don't think you do." She wanted them to get a divorce. Then maybe they would stop making her miserable as well.

Her mother radiated with anger. "You think this is a joke, Jade. We are really getting a divorce!"

Jade's patience broke. "Well, then what the hell do you want me to do about it? Throw you a fucken party!" She shouted back. Her mother turned around and backhanded her clear across the face. All of them froze dumbstruck. Jade simply nodded then headed for the door.

"Where are you going? We are not finished." Her mother yelled.

"Well I am." Jade shouted over her shoulder.

"You are going to see that Vega girl." Her mother said with a hint of disgust.

That was the last straw. Jade turned around with fury burning in her eyes. Only she was allowed to call her Vega. "Her name is Tori and if you took any interest in my life, you would know she is in fucken New Zealand." She returned freely, not caring at this point.

"Ah, good well then maybe you could get back together with that Beck, he was a nice boy." Her mother simply stated disregarding Tori completely.

Jade chuckled but it was mostly hysterics, God was she really created by such a bitch? She looked her mother in the eye. "Mom, I'm gay! Get over it!" She yelled as she slammed the front door behind her. She leaned back against the door, trying to regain her breath.

She could hear the fighting starting up again, inside. "You see how your daughter speaks to me."

"Oh so she's my daughter when she acts like that?" She heard her father retort and shook her head. That was enough drama for one day. She pulled her car keys out of her pocket and then stuffed them back in. Nah, she would just take a walk, clear her head.

Jade treaded along the pavement her hands stuffed in her pocket. She looked up the sky thinking what a beautiful day this would have been. No instead its beauty was lost to unfortunate events that her parents bored into her head.

She stopped in front of Riley's the bookstore run by old Mrs. Riley. She may have been old but her content was always up to date. As the Goth stepped inside a small bell rang. The shop was never busy at this time of the day. She went to browse over at the magazine racks. She smiled as she found what she was looking for. There was one magazine with a small picture of Tori and her idiot Co-star, she heard Tori complain about so often. It was a small article on the progress of the movie. She read it and grinned to herself. Damn, Tori would just love them describing her as one of the best talents of their generation. The only thing they said about her Co-star was that he was super hot, she couldn't help but laugh to herself. They conveniently left out airhead. She read the article once more and then went up to the counter to ring it up.

Old Mrs. Riley smiled at Jade, her glasses riding low on her nose. "You again?"

Jade chuckled. "Yes, me again."

"Not that I'm complaining about your business but shouldn't a pretty girl such as yourself, be out with her friends enjoying their Saturday?"

Jade smiled. "Who says I'm not enjoying my Saturday?"

Mrs. Riley gave Jade a sympathetic smile. "You smile down here." The old woman pointed to Jade's mouth, then at her misty green eyes. "But it doesn't reach here."

Jade felt bare to the old woman in front of her. She glanced down, unable to say anything. Then the old lady put her finger under the Goth's chin lifting her head up. "Plus you know old people, if they are good at anything it's figuring out how people really feel. Years of experience and wisdom, I say. Though you know I think Melvin, the postman is the exception. Thick as a brick, he is." Jade couldn't help but laugh. "Ah, see there was a genuine smile." Mrs. Riley grinned.

The Goth simply smiled at Mrs. Riley as the old woman scanned the item. Then she flipped through the pages to the article Jade just read. She smiled and pointed at Tori. "This girl here, goes to that fancy pants art school around the block from here, am I right?"

"We both do." Jade informed her. "She's just in New Zealand shooting a movie at the moment."

"So the article says." The old woman winked. Jade shook her head feeling dumb, of course she can read, she's senile, not uneducated, Jade. Plus she owns a damn bookstore.

The old woman pushed the rims of her glasses up. "You've practically bought everything in this store that featured her over the last two months." Wow, she noticed, Jade thought suddenly feeling a little shy. Then Mrs. Riley arched a brow. "You obsessed with her, aren't you?"

Jade grinned. "Something like that."

Mrs. Riley returned her grin. "You're one of those lesbian type girls, aren't you? You know those types that like other woman." She almost whispered as if she discovered a deep dark secret that intrigued her.

Jade simply chuckled, this old woman was too charming. Jade didn't feel the need to lie. "Yeah, that's my girlfriend there." Jade pointed at the picture with pride in her eyes.

The old woman smiled at the picture then at Jade. "That does explain a lot. She is really beautiful."

Jade smiled and nodded. If only her mother could be as accepting as this stranger. "She is."

Mrs. Riley placed the book in a bag and handed it to Jade. "Well, what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

Jade shrugged. "Um, nothing really."

Then she saw a glint in the old woman's eyes. "Well, then how would you like a job?"

Jade's eyebrows drew. "What?"

"Girl, I'm the only old deaf person here, I know you heard me."

Jade laughed. "No I heard you, but a job?"

"Well you did say you have nothing planned, so I'm guessing nothing better to do. You practically in this shop most days and I could use the help, since Melvin's son ran off. I swear the apple doesn't fall far from that tree." The old woman complained shaking her head. Jade was thoroughly amused.

"But you don't know me and you offering me a job. Aren't there some old people laws against stuff like that?" Jade stared at the woman.

Mrs. Riley just chuckled in a deep voice. "No, I don't know you but I think I like you." Jade smiled, the shyness returning. "So what do you say? You do get paid." She winked at the Goth.

Jade didn't know what to say. A Job? At a bookstore? Well, hell she could be doing worse. Maybe it would keep her preoccupied and she seemed to like the woman. It couldn't be all that bad. "I don't know."

"Well, why don't you try it out for today, see if you comfortable with the idea. Then you can let me know if you want to continue." The old woman patted Jade's cheek.

Jade smiled and nodded. "That seems reasonable."

Mrs. Riley beamed at her. "Great, let me show you around."

. . .

Jade walked out of Riley's with her magazine and her wallet full of the money Mrs. Riley paid her for hard day's work. It wasn't so bad. In fact she actually enjoyed it. She shook her head with a chuckle, imagine that, Jade West enjoyed working in a bookstore. Plus Mrs. Riley was really cool for an old person. Perhaps she would go back. She had nothing better to keep herself occupied with. Jade strode down the street relishing in the cool breeze of the night. It was still pretty early and she wasn't sure she was ready to go home and face the music just yet. She let her legs direct her to the one sanctuary she had. She reached the little creek and smiled. She must remember to bring Vega here at night. If she appreciated it during the day, it would blow her mind at night. The moon seemed to take the sun's place in the water. The crystal like water was surrounded by fireflies and other intriguing creatures. The sounds that filled the area made it seem like a fairytale.

Jade sat down by the oak tree and dug in her pockets. She pulled out her car keys that had one of those utility knives on it. She smiled at the small object in her hand. Tori had given it to her for her birthday, saying it was time to get rid of the safety scissors she used to keep in her back pocket. So she did reluctantly, mostly to humor the half Latina. This utility knife did have scissors on it but it was too minute. Jade selected one of the sharp knife's and started carving into the tree. Then her phone rang. With her free hand she reached into her back pocket and retrieved it. When she glanced at the caller I.D her face practically lit up.

Jade answered the call but continued carving. "Hey I was just thinking about you."

Tori smiled from ear to ear leaning against her soft luscious pillow. " Hey baby, you say that all the time."

"Is it my fault that I think about you all the time?" Jade grinned.

"No, I guess not. That honor belongs solely on my incredible sexy self." Tori grinned anticipating the sarcastic response that would follow.

Jade rolled her eyes but couldn't help the grin that didn't want to disappear. "Watch it Vega, I doubt you would be able to fit through airport security at this rate with that big head of yours."

Ah, there it is, Tori sighed. She missed them. Tori arched a brow. "It's not that big. Plus if it's any consolation, I can never get your unbelievably sexy self out of my mind either. You make my work very difficult, staying in character."

Jade smirked. "I'm glad."

"Yeah I thought you would be. You just love making my life difficult." Tori rolled her eyes.

"Every chance I get." Jade grinned.

Tori laughed. "God, I miss you Jade, so much."

"I miss you too, Tori. So what you did today. " Jade asked.

Tori let out a small chuckle as she ran a hand through her brunette hair. "Well, let's see. I was working today for six hours straight."

Jades eyes widened. "Six hours!"

"Yup." Tori sighed.

"Let me guess, that idiot Travis."

"Again, Yup."

"Man, where do they find these guys?" Jade shook her head.

"That's what I thought. But anyway after that Rachel offered me to join them at the Preston club." Tori added.

"Oh, well how was that?" Jade asked curiously.

"I don't know I never go."

Jade simply rolled her eyes. "What did we say about that?"

"But Jade." Tori whined into the phone.

"No buts' Tori. Didn't we agree that next time they offered, you would go out, make friends?" Jade adopted a motherly tone.

"Yes, we did but I was tired. Six hours." Tori sulked.

"Fine, you're off the hook this time. But next time…"

"Yeah yeah, next time, got it." Tori mumbled then added with a frown. "I don't like Rachel."

Jade let out a chuckle. "I know."

"No, I mean I think I hate her." Tori contemplated.

"Why?"

"Well, firstly when she speaks, she always got this irritating seductive tone in her voice. It's like she is trying to woo you constantly even by offering you a glass of water. It's freaken annoying!" Tori rolled her eyes as Jade laughed.

"Secondly?"

"Secondly, she called me a dyke." Tori pouted. This time Jade laughed harder as Tori glared into the phone. "What's so funny?"

Jade bit her tongue to control her laughter. Boy she wished she could see Tori's face. She was probably wore those sexy pouty lips that the Goth itched to kiss. Just four more months. "Well, Tori you are kind of a dyke."

Tori sighed. "I know but I don't like that word."

"Do you want me to beat her up?" Jade offered.

"Oh would you?" Tori's eyes brightened.

"I'll see what I can do." Jade shrugged.

"Thanks baby you're the best."

"I know, I know." Jade smiled.

"Sorry I phoned so late. I was going to phone earlier but I sort of fell asleep for a few hours." Tori apologized.

"No, it's okay I was kind of working."

Tori's eyebrows drew. "Working on what?"

"Well, I met this lady." Jade started.

"Already! Jade it's only been two months." Tori teased.

Jade shook her head. "Not like that, you nut. She's really old. Like a hundred and ten."

"Really?"

Jade thought about it, then settled. "Okay maybe seventy."

"Sounds a bit more reasonable but I still think the age gap is quite substantial." Tori stuck a tongue in her cheek.

"Shut up, Vega." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay continue."

"Anyway she gave me a job in her bookstore." Jade let hang.

Tori sat up in her bed. "You work in a bookstore now?"

Jade nodded. "I do, it's not so bad."

"Well I think it's great. You love books and writing your own plays. Don't think I don't know about the chest in your closet filled with all Shakespeare's work." Tori grinned.

Jade winced then glared at the phone. "You know about that, how?"

"Well, girlfriends tend to snoop." Tori let out a chuckle.

"You're so dead! When you get back, Vega."

"I know, I know… So when did you meet this old lady."

"Well after…" Jade stopped herself, thinking about what went down at home earlier. Her heart felt that familiar stab she always got whenever she thought about her parents. Some dark feeling that she was never able to get over. She sighed.

Tori straightened in her bed knowing something was not right. "Jade, what happened?"

Great, Vega already sensed something was up, Jade thought with regret. She couldn't lie even though she didn't want to cause an alarm for the brunette. "Well, my parents are getting divorced again?"

Tori rolled her eyes. "Just like the other fifty times?"

Jade smiled weakly. "That's what I said. Well anyway they created this big scene this morning."

Tori nodded, still a bit unconvinced. Jade always tended to play down things. "There's more you not telling me, Jade."

Jade leaned her head against the trunk of the tree. Why did Tori have to know her so well? She took in a breath then let go."Well, my mother sort of backhanded me for saying my piece."

Tori shot out of bed, infuriated. "That's it, next time I see that woman I'm kicking her ass!"

Jade grinned slightly amused. "Whoa there tiger, relax, she hits like a girl anyway."

Tori pinched the bridge of her nose to release some of the tension building up. "That's not the point, Jade. They can't keep doing this to you." She grunted.

"I know, let's just hope they get the divorce this time." Jade sighed.

Tori desperately wished she was with Jade right now more than ever. She just wanted to gather her up. It stung that she wasn't able to. "Okay."

Jade smirked at her creation on the trunk that she was subconsciously carving into the tree. "There done." She murmured.

"Done with what?"

"Hold on one minute, Vega."Jade said as she selected the camera application on her phone. Then took a picture of the artwork and sent it to Tori. "Did you get it?"

"Okay let me check, one second." Tori browsed through her messages and selected the one sent by Jade. When it opened, her breath caught, a wide smile spreading across her face. How was it after eight months together that the Goth was still able to make her heart melt? There was this heart carved into a tree that had the initials JW + TV in the center of it. But of course it wasn't a simple heart. No, simple just wasn't Jade's style. There was flames consuming it and chains surrounding it, professionally done.

"Vega are you there?" Jade waited a moment. "Tori!"

Tori snapped out of it. "Jade its beautiful, which tree did you carve it on?"

Jade grinned. "The one at the creek."

"Your creek?"

"Our creek." Jade simply stated and Tori's heart melted yet again. "But I just want you to know that I'm not saying that to try be romantic or anything, but because you are the only other person who knows about its existence. So I might as well share its title deed. " She shrugged.

Tori couldn't help the smirk crawling its way onto her face. "Of course baby," she said in a humoring tone. "I love you, Jade."

"I love you too, Tori." Jade smiled. "Okay, now since we got all the I LOVE YOU's out of the way. Onto the more important stuff."

"Such as?"

Jade tucked her tongue in her cheek, twirling a loose strand of her hair between her fingers. "So…" She paused briefly. "What are you wearing?"

She could hear the sweet sound of Tori laughing on the other end and grinned, her heart feeling somewhat pacified.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay so that was chapter 4... Thank you guys for reading.<em>**

**_Please review, I sort of need the feedback. _**

**_I'm fairly new to this site, so any suggestions or criticisms are desperately needed._**

**_Like really badly! lol_**


	5. Chapter 5

**All Over Again…**

_**Hey people thank you for all the alerts, favz and all the reviews they really keep me coming back. If not for Jori…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of their characters or fairly recently a brain because it has just been splashed across what you just about to read.**

"No." Tori shook her head sternly, her arms crossed.

"But Tori…" The director sat behind his desk squeezing the bridge of his nose, thinking of a way to convince the stubborn brunette.

She glared at him. "I don't care Phil. You cannot expect me to go through with that." She shuddered at the thought.

"Go through with what? I'm not exactly asking you to go to war for me, Tori." His eyes followed her as she started to pace around his office.

"No, no Phil. If you asked me to go to war for you, I would happily be on the front line." She said ruefully, waving her hands. Then she stopped, look at him again. "But this…" Tori shook her head. "You can't be so cruel."

He had to hand it to the half Latina, she was a drama queen which made her an exceptional actress. "It would be good publicity for the movie." Phil pleaded with her. The movie already had a few mishaps on the news radar. He really needed her to agree to this.

"So? I'm an actress Phil, not a publicist." She muttered dead set against the whole notion. Now way in freaken hell!

"That's just what this is, Tori. It is just acting, nothing more." He tried a different approach in a soothing voice.

But she was having none of it. "Like hell it is. Its torture is what it is! I swear I'd rather be subjected to nudity scenes than what you are asking of me." She crossed her arms again, her chin tilted defiantly.

Phil shook his head. "Tori, he is not that bad."

"Then you pretend to date him, Phil. I'm sure the publicity would skyrocket!" She rolled her eyes.

Phil chuckled as he rose, he put his arm around Tori's shoulders. "I'm sure it would, but that's not what the public wants. The public wants two of Hollywood's young aspiring gorgeous actors to become the next 'it' couple. But in this case it would be pretend until the premier."

Tori frowned. "He is an idiot, Phil. Its bad enough I have to be subjected to him during filming hours. But now on my own free time. No, no way." She shook her head.

"But Travis has already agreed to it."

"Of course he did, as I've clearly stated a million times, he is an imbecile. Doesn't anyone ever listen to me?" Tori let out exasperated.

"Of course we do, Tori, we just can't do anything about it. He is the executive producer's son." Phil rolled his eyes as he too hated Travis, both father and son. They walked towards his door.

"Yeah, yeah I know. But I still don't want to do this."

"Just think of it as acting, Tori, it will be over before you know it." Phil smiled weakly. He knew he almost had her.

"But I have a girlfriend."

"I know that but the public doesn't. I'm sure she will understand if you explain it to her." Phil urged her on. "Don't you want this movie to make it big?"

"You know I do." She sighed. It was the only reason she stuck with it. It had the potential of being a blockbuster.

"Well then, great." Phil pushed her through his door.

She turned to face him. "Hey wait, I didn't say I agreed to this."

He grinned. "Of course you did Tori, be ready at eight." He winked and shut his door in her face before she retaliated. She stood there with a blank look on her face. He just bulldozed her into this, she knocked her head on the door in defeat. "I definitely don't get paid enough for this."

"Rough day?"

Tori stiffened at the seductive silky voice behind her. She turned around and glared at the blonde who offered her a bottle of water. She seemed a bit too smug for her own good. "Oh, as if you don't know." Tori said as she took the bottle from her and took a sip.

"Know what?" Rachel asked obliviously, her brow raised.

"You the reason I'm in this damn mess." Tori grunted as she replaced the cap on the bottle.

"What mess?" Rachel asked again trying to hide a smirk. Tori's tolerance was on the brink of breaking. God, someone hold her back before she knocked that clueless look off the dumb blondes face in a minute.

Calm yourself, Vega, she's trying to provoke you. Tori took a deep breath in and out. "I know that you were the one who suggested that Travis and I start dating to up the hype for the movie."

A lazy smirked travelled its way to the blondes face. "Oh right, that."

"Yes that. Why are you trying to ruin my life?" Tori groaned.

Rachel let out a small chuckle. "I don't know what you're talking about there, Tori, but as for dating Travis, it was purely a political move. Movies do it all the time. Co-stars date. Media hype increases, as simple as that. "

"Why am I not convinced?" Tori rolled her eyes. "Let's be frank Rachel. You don't like me, I don't like you. So what the hell is you ulterior motive?"

Rachel giggled again, in her annoying seductive tone. Tori restrained every instinct to reach over and simply strangle her. "Ah, that's what I like about you Tori, straight to the point." The brunette's dark brows drew. "Well let's see…" Rachel purred. "New Zealand is quite boring. What better ways to entertain myself than by watching you suffer?" She smiled an evil glint in her eyes.

Tori stared at her quite amazed. "You're such a bitch."

Rachel smirked arrogantly. "I know, but now you do too." She strutted away leaving the brunette staring after her. "Don't forget, be ready at eight." She shouted over her shoulders and chuckled softly. What on earth had possessed the gods to create such an obnoxious person? That woman just made Tori vibrate with rage.

"Gaaaah!" Tori let out as she squeezed the bottle in her hand and tossed it over her head.

"Ow!" Tori winced, looked behind her and saw Matt vigorously rubbing his head.

"Um, sorry Matt." She gave him an apologetic smile then stormed off towards the exit.

. . .

Jade had her headphones on as she meshed along with some Metallica, while stacking books on the shelf. It was past closing time but she still had like ten minutes on the clock. This was the only time Mrs. Riley allowed her to use her headphones while working. So she milked the ten minutes for all it was worth. Mrs. Riley was busy manning the till, counting today's profits. Jade was so consumed in her music and her work, she didn't hear the entrance bell jingle as someone stepped inside.

Mrs. Riley looked up, smiled. "Sorry handsome, we're closed."

"That's okay I'm here for her." Beck gave her a smirk and jerked a thumb towards Jade who was yet to see him.

Mrs. Riley looked him up and down. He wore faded denim jeans and a black shirt concealed by his denim jacket. Her eyes settled on his flat chest and she raised a grey brow. "I'm almost certain you are not her type."

Beck chuckled and ran a hand through his luxurious brunette hair. "Yeah, that's what she told me when she dumped me for a girl. I'm actually the best friend." He winked.

The old woman chuckled. "Ah well, then maybe you could get her out of the shop for me. It seems like she never wants to leave and there are only so many hours I can afford to pay her for."

Beck shook his head and laughed. "Yes ma'am, I'll see what I can do." He walked up behind the Goth, a mischievous grin plastered on his face. Still nodding to her music, Jade finished store the last book away. His arms crept around her waist as he lifted her up.

She gasped and pulled her earphones off, twisting around to try grasp a glance of her capturer. "You idiot, put me down."

Beck chuckled as he started to walk towards the exit. "No. Goodbye Mrs. Riley." He nodded at Mrs. Riley who grinned. "Say goodbye, Jade."

She squirmed but it was no use. "Put me down, Beck! Now! Before I hurt you!" She threatened but he seemed immune to her tantrum.

"I think I'll take my chances." He said as they left the store into the night. When he started walking down the street she stopped fussing to draw less attention to them.

This is ridiculous she thought her pale cheeks gaining more color than usual. People were staring at them. Worse, was he didn't seem bothered about it. Damn actors had no problem acting like an idiot in public. "Please let go." She said through gritted teeth.

Beck smirked. "Since you did say please." He released her and she whirled around on him.

"Are you crazy?" She glared at him.

"You have to ask?" He glared back at her, playfully. She couldn't help but a shake her head and smile. Idiot. "So are you ready to go?"

"Go where?" Jade asked.

He shook his head giving her a disappointed look. "You know I had a feeling you would conveniently forget. We were supposed to go catch the new horror movie, anything sound familiar?"

"That was tonight?"

"Yes Jade, that was tonight." He confirmed with a nod. Before she could speak again he interrupted. "And don't think you can get out of it. You have been avoiding me for way too long." He gave her a solemn expression. "We never hung out in so long, Jade. I miss you." There he thought, smirking on the inside that would definitely do it.

She stared at him, guilt creeping into her. Shit. Damn Beck, he just knew that would just get to her. She sighed in defeat. "Fine, let's go."

"Great." He grinned and put his arm around her slumped shoulders as they strolled on the sidewalk. "So how's Tori?" He asked hoping to cheer her up.

A smirk ghosted around Jade's lips. "She was freaking out the last time I checked."

"Oh, why?" He arched a brow.

"Well something about raising the publicity of the movie." Jade shrugged

"Why is she freaking out? She's not the publicist." He stated matter of factly.

Jade let out a small chuckle. "That's the thing, she has to pretend to date that Travis character. You know, increase the hype."

Beck grinned, understood."No, shit."

"Yeah and she is so not okay with it." Jade shook her head recalling the interesting phone call Tori paid her earlier. Tori was so frustrated and venting about what an ass Travis was. But mostly, Vega got pissed off at the fact that Jade was so understanding about the situation. Jade let out a half laugh, how was she supposed to win in that situation? Tell her she was against the fake relationship, be a bitch? Tell her it was okay, she understood it was for the better of the movie, then she didn't care enough? It was probably that time of the month again, the Goth had decided. Eventually she just told the half Latina she loved her and hung up.

"Jade?" Beck brought her out of her head.

"Hmm?"

"Well, are you okay with it?" Beck asked with curiosity.

Jade smiled, slowly. "Yeah, I am."

"Well, why?"

"Why what?" Her brows drew.

"Why are you okay with it? I know you're the jealous type." He smirked.

Jade just chuckled. "Well because I know she can handle herself. If he tried something the next headline would read: Idiot kicked in the balls for being a prick."

Beck let out a laugh, rubbing his chin. "Don't I know it? I still have the scar from the time she punched me out."

Jade laughed harder and glanced up at the little healed knick on his chin. "It was just a scratch big baby. Plus I think gives your pretty face a little more character." She patted his cheek. Then her green emeralds softened and she let out a sigh. "You know that was it for me."

"What do you mean?" Beck met those green pools with his own brown, lit up.

"That was the moment I was cursing myself for. Something that I had been fighting for months had finally conquered me. It was like just plop, you can't deny it anymore Jade, you in love with her. That realization, it just creates this storm inside you. This feeling you not really sure you know what to do with. A feeling I never wanted but she slammed it down my throat anyway. Damn Vega." She spoke in a daze. Then she turned her face to the ground. "She changed me…"

Beck put a finger under her chin and lifted it, so their eyes met. He smiled. "For the better." Then he kissed her forehead, she smiled as they continued to walk in silence. Her mind travelling through her memories of that night, her heart experiencing the hurt, the wonder and the completeness, fresh again.

. . . Flashback . . .

Jade stared out of her bedroom window, the moon full, brilliantly surrounded by constellations of blue burning light. She usually appreciated the vast contrast of the night and its inhibitors. But tonight she was feeling sick. No, she had been feeling sick for a couple months now. And no she wasn't pregnant. But sometimes she wished she was, it would be better than this. Her heart felt like it was grinding against her chest constantly. That's if she had a heart. Sometimes she wasn't so sure. What was she sure about? Certainly not her own sexuality. She leaned her forehead against the glass. It had been evident for a while now. The reaction her body gives off when Vega simply brushes past her, or looks at her with those intense brown stares. She had to be bisexual if not gay. All she knew was she had a sick need inside her to be with a woman. Not just any woman, Vega. But it wasn't only a physical need, that's what made it crazy. What made it worse was the need was reciprocated. She felt it, when their needs took over a couple times. Jade traced her lips with her finger, she could feel Tori's lips ghosting over it. She squeezed her eyes shut, biting her bottom lip. No, Jade you have a boyfriend. You're normal. You have a normal life. A normal messed up life. But it was normal nevertheless.

She flinched when she heard the hooter of Beck's car. Then she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She dashed downstairs and reached his car. When she got in he leaned over and placed his lips on hers. She didn't react but didn't push him away either. When he leaned back, she smiled hoping he wouldn't notice. "Hey."

"Hey ready to go?" He returned her smile, but he knew something was off for a few months now. But it wasn't just with her. He cared about her. Hell, he loved her. But he wasn't sure he was in love with her. They both had been treading around each other. But what hurt the most was they couldn't be honest with each other.

"I'm in the car, aren't I?" She rolled her eyes.

He chuckled. "Right… Off to Cat's party then."

They arrived at the Valentine property. Beck and her walked in hand in hand. The party was already in full swing. She had to hand it Cat, she sure did know how to throw a party. The music was audible all over the house and down to the main pool area. Beck started a conversation with some people she wasn't familiar with. They mingled for a while. She indicated that she would be outside, he nodded in agreement and got back to his conversation. She stepped out into the welcoming breeze, watching drunken people try not to drown in the pool. Her green eyes wandered the area and settled on a certain brunette at the bar. As if Tori sensed Jade's eyes on her, she turned back. Jades stomach clenched as green met intense brown. Tori dropped their gaze first. Then knocked back the shot that was placed on the counter in front of her. Something within Jade started to increase. It felt like anger. But what did she have to be angry for. This was exactly what she wanted. Vega to ignore her, to allow her to be normal. Tori stood up and was about to head towards the house.

Jade was about to follow her when her arm was grabbed. She whirled around to see a drunken Beck grinning at her. She shook her head. "You're drunk."

"Yeah, so I was thinking we should talk about some stuff." His speech slurred a bit.

"No not when you drunk, you don't have to listen to the crap that comes out of your mouth."

He squeezed her arm, shouting, drawing attention she really didn't need right now. "It's important Jade."

"Then it can wait until you're sober." She tried jerking her arm free from his grip, but it was solid. "Beck you're hurting me, let go."

"No." He shook his head, continuing to apply pressure to her arm.

"She said let go Beck." Tori's eyes were dark, her voice low but firm. At the sound of her voice Jade turned to realize that Tori was standing next to her.

"Stay out of this, Tori." He swayed a bit.

Tori turned to face Jade who was grinding her teeth from the slight pain. Then she turned and punched Beck in the jaw, the impact small, but enough for him to trip on his own feet and end up in the pool. Jade stood there flabbergasted as Tori turned on her heel and entered the house. The music died down and a few people jumped in the pool to fish Beck out of it. Jade turned to the entrance of the house, then to Beck that was being dragged out of the pool. She couldn't explain the feeling in her gut. She just followed it towards the house. Then she ran up the stairs searching for the brunette. The rage bubbling up but she was uncertain who it was directed at. Tori? Beck? Herself?

She almost walked past the bathroom when she heard mumbling. "Fuck! Next time you decide to punch someone Tori, make sure they don't have such a hard head." Tori hissed as she ran her hand under cold water. Jade suppressed the instant grin that always wanted to break out whenever Tori cussed. She entered the bathroom and locked the door behind them. Her anger seemed to unexplainably subside for the moment.

"What the hell was that Vega?" Jade leaned back against the door, spoke calmly.

Tori didn't even bother to turn back. "Why the hell do you care?" She continued to hiss in pain.

"You just punched Beck into the pool. He is drunk, he could have drowned." Jade stated, noticing Tori flinch a little.

"I'm sure someone pulled him out of the pool." Tori said between gritted teeth as she flexed her fingers slowly. Well at least she hoped. She drowned her flaming hand again.

"Even so, what was that?" Jade stared at the brunettes' back.

Tori emitted a mixed sensation of distress, hurt and anger combined. "I swear, Jade, if you telling me you don't know, I've got a free hand, I'll take a swing at you too." She yelled staring at the purple bruising on her knuckles.

Jade frowned, knowing the answer. She just wanted the brunette to give her another one. She just wanted to think that maybe it wasn't true. She just wanted another feeling consuming her body right now. She just wanted Vega and couldn't help it.

This time Tori did turn around. Their eyes met, hers filled with hurt. "It doesn't explain why you're here and not there."

Jade couldn't stand the pained look in Tori's eyes so she dropped their gaze and walked towards her. "No it doesn't."

She reached Tori and placed her hand on Tori's bruised one. Jade ran her fingers gently on Tori's knuckles. Tori closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip to suppress the moan of pain. "They are not broken, but they could be sprained." She murmured against Tori's hair. Jade had this urge that she couldn't control so she lightly brought the purple knuckles to her lips.

Tori stiffened slightly feeling the Goth's ice soft lips on her inflamed hand. Tori's eyes gently opened as she was consumed by the green pools that had made her question herself so many times. All she had to do was reach up and take like she had done on previous occasions. But not this time, this time the Goth would have to make the first move. Tori watched as awareness traveled through those pure greens. She witnessed the mixture of fear, hate and love create a storm within them. The last glance she had was a hint of courage before Jade's lips were on hers. The fast meeting that they both couldn't seem to control. Jade's arms instinctively reaching down to posses Tori's hips. While Tori's working hand moving to the back of Jade's head, pulling her deeper. Their lips expressing what their ears craved to hear. They pulled out breathing heavily, leaning their foreheads together, both of them eyes shut tightly. Tori looked up, ran a hand through Jade's black hair. When the Goth opened her eyes, Tori pulled her down for one last smoldering kiss. Then she broke their contact stepping back out of reach. Jade looking at her with bafflement.

Tori smiled weakly. "I love you Jade." She watched as Jade stiffened. Then Tori's smile grew slightly. "But I understand. Well sort of." Tori let out a small chuckle. "No, actually I don't. But I'll try to." She unlocked the door desperately wanting the Goth to stop her. Jade voice caught in her chest, Tori loved her. What the hell is wrong with you Jade, stop her. But she couldn't move, couldn't speak. Tori turned back, their eyes held once last time. "Would you rather be happy or normal, Jade? Just something to think about." Tori left pulling the door behind her. Jade stared at the door for a second before busting out. But the half Latina was nowhere to be seen…

. . . Present . . .

"Jade?" Beck pushed her on the arm, snapping her out of her memories. She looked at him. He smiled. "You were thinking about that night weren't you?"

She returned his smiled. "Yeah." Especially the last words Tori had left her with that night. 'Would you rather be happy or normal, Jade?' She smirked knowing the option she chose could never be altered.

Beck shook his head and frowned. "I still can't believe what a jerk I was that night, not that I remember it much with the alcohol and the jab to my jaw. I swear haven't touched the stuff since."

Jade laughed. "Good. But its okay Beck, if Tori hadn't punched you, I probably wouldn't have fallen in love with her."

"Well, I'm glad my face could be of some assistance." He grinned ruefully.

"I'm eternally grateful to it." She kissed him lightly on the chin.

"I'll settle for you buying the popcorn." He smirked.

"Deal." He was always too easy she thought. But then her smile faded slightly. She might have chosen happiness but her happiness were continents away.

As if sensing her dismay, Beck winked at her. "Only two more months, Jade. Only two more." She smiled and nodded.

. . .

Jade dressed in her usual dark attire walked down the sidewalk. She preferred walking than driving to school. She smirked thinking about how scared Beck got last night while watching that horror movie. He was almost sweating but he would never admit it. The movie itself was mediocre. The blood scenes weren't as gruesome as she would have preferred but she had fun in a really long time. It was a goodnight thanks to her best friends squirming and biting his lip through the whole movie. Priceless, she grinned. She stepped into Riley's and the annoying little bell went off. She wasn't working until after school but she liked to stop here before school and check out the new releases. Plus it was on the way so she indulged herself. As she stepped towards magazine rack she froze…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hmmm… what headline could cause the Goth to freeze...<strong>_

_**I was thinking about bumping up the rating in a chapter or two. Just thought I should warn you.**_

_**Thank you for reading, **_

_**Please feel free to review **_

_**Everyone needs their poison. That's mine. ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**All Over Again…**

_**Hey guys, thank you for all the reviews, alerts and Favz. So last time we were left at a very speculative position, what could have possibly caused Jade to freeze, I'm sure you're curious, so let's take a peek.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, yeah yeah yeah, but i also don't own a submarine since you so interested in what i don't own and are actually reading this.**

_The previous night: New Zealand_

With an annoyed expression on her face, Tori looked in the mirror one final time. She raised her brow as she scrutinized her appearance in one swift glance. She looked amazing in her raven evening dress that accentuated her body curves perfectly. Her luscious brunette hair falling freely down her shoulders. Her frowning brown eyes highlighted by a hint of mascara. As she grabbed for her evening bag there was a knock on the door. She groaned. "Here we go."

She opened the door to her six foot date with his onyx tailored suit. Michael Travis stood there, feet apart with an arrogant look in his crystal clear blue eyes. His medium length bleached hair was perfectly styled, probably by his personal stylist, she thought with a mental eye roll. There was nothing truly genuine about the man in front of her. She watched as his eyes slowly, deliberately trailed its way down her body then back up, settling on her the slight cleavage the number had revealed. She clicked her fingers in front of him and he snapped out of it. "Eyes up here pal." She pointed to her face.

He gave her a toothy grin, a glint in his eyes. "Whoa, you look so hot."

Her eyes narrowed. This was probably only line he ever said to her that didn't involve himself, or a script and take a minimum of fifteen minutes to execute. She didn't know how to respond so politeness took over. "Um, thanks."

"Yeah, you're almost as hot as me. Which is of the highest compliment, I mean have you looked at me?" He grinned as he did a slow spin so she would get a glance at his so called perfection. Okay maybe she takes it back. "You know, I knew you'd change your mind eventually, after all no one can resist the Travis charm." He winked all too smugly. Ah, there was the Travis she knew and hated.

Tori closed her eyes dramatically picturing a bus hitting her. When she opened it again she sighed, okay so she couldn't will herself dead. He stood there with a bemused look on his face obviously waiting for her to respond. "Travis, this is a fake date." She reminded him with an eye roll.

"Right fake, but we both know you secretly want me babe." He chuckled and took her petit soft hand in his own manicured one as they walked towards the elevator. Even Jade's hands were rougher than his, she mentally noted. She missed those hands. She missed the whole person. And to think she acted childish earlier on the phone but the Goth had just brushed it off pacifying her. Sigh, she would have to remember to apologize when she returned from this nightmare. If she returned, she thought as the elevator closed behind them. "Hey want to make out?" He asked completely serious leaning towards her.

"No thanks, I'm good." Her eyes widened as she side stepped towards the other wall of the elevator, keeping a huge distance between them. God please help her.

The night went on as she expected it would. As dreadful as ever. She sat at the table, her head in her hands, listening to him go on either about his hair or the little red Ferrari his dad bought him. What the hell was horse power? And when would she ever need to use it? God! She switched off about ten minutes into his ramblings. As far as she was concerned, she pitched up, photos were snapped so she did what was required of her. She didn't have to actually listen to him or watch him try and flirt with the waitress. Even the pretty redhead waitress didn't seem to enjoy his obnoxious charisma as she dropped a little water on his trousers. Tori and the waitress had shared a smirk when Travis had gone ballistic wanting the poor woman to be fired. But Tori had claimed it was an accident and the manager's wrath had subsided. Finally an appropriate amount of time had passed and she wanted nothing but her bed. Oh and Jade. Maybe both at the same time she grinned at the sinful thought. She took in a deep breath and let it out. Only two more months.

They arrived back at the hotel, outside her room. She turned towards him, smiling mostly because the night was finally over. Obviously he was waiting for her to say something. But what was she supposed to say? It was fun, interesting? It was neither. "Um, thank you for the evening."

"It was great, right? Well, that's what you get when you travel in Travis class." He said trying to sound clever.

"Sure…" Tori let out an awkward smile. She slid her key card in the slot and opened her door. "Goodnight."

"Wait, aren't you forgetting something."

Tori frowned at her handbag then at him. "No, don't think I am."

"But we are supposed to kiss." He stated.

Tori laughed at the hilarity of the statement. His brows drew. "No, I don't think we do." She turned refusing to humor him anymore.

"But that's what she said." That stopped Tori.

"Who?"

"Rachel." He shrugged.

"Rachel." Tori repeated low and hard with venom. She should have known. "Travis, look we not SUPPOSED to kiss and frankly unless it's under the directors commands you can forget the whole notion, so if you'd excuse me, I'm beat and heading to bed."

He frowned as he watched her shut the door in his face. He shrugged and headed towards the elevator. There were other woman who wanted to kiss him, he thought boosting his ego.

"Where the hell are you going?"

Travis turned and raised a brow at Rachel. "To the bar."

"You were supposed to kiss her." Rachel yelled at him.

"But she said we not supposed to." He looked at the blonde with puzzlement.

Rachel rolled my eyes. "Oh my god, you are an idiot. You were just supposed to plant one on her, moron. Damn, people can be so incompetent."

Travis raised his brow feeling somewhat insulted. "I don't know what's your game Rach, but I do know I don't have stand here and listen to this, I'm Michael Travis, I got plenty other woman to bed, later bitch." Travis entered the elevator.

"No wait…" Rachel tried to stop him but the doors closed. "Shit."

"Listen lady, you promised me the first picture of Tori and Michael kissing." An impatient photographer tapped his feet.

Rachel turned back. "I know, I know, give me a moment, you'll get your kiss." All she had to do was get Tori to meet Travis downstairs then work her conniving magic. Rachel walked up to Tori's door. She banged on it. Forget it, plan B.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Tori shouted from behind the door. The door opened. "Listen Travis, I'm not going to ki-" Tori was cut off by Rachel's lips forced down on hers. The blonde pulled the half Latina's face into her harder deepening the kiss, forcing her tongue swiftly into Tori's mouth. Tori finally grasped what was happening and pushed the blonde off her. "What the fuck!" Tori said wiping her mouth.

"Did you get that?" Rachel looked back at the astonished photographer who nodded slowly.

Tori's eyes narrowed as she glanced at the photographer, then her heated glare turned onto the bitch. As Rachel turned back to look at Tori, her face was met with a fist straight into her nose. All that could be heard was a cracking noise and the slamming of Tori's door.

Tori leaned back against the door, her eyes closed, feeling sort of dirty. She played right into the bitch. Now the tabloids would be filled with her picture, she was sure of it. She could hear Rachel whining through door and walked away from it not trusting herself from going out there for round two.

. . .Present . . .

The bell had rung to signal the end of the crazy, coconut drinking, Sikowitz class. The students had dispersed in an ordinary fashion. Beck was the last to leave as Sikowitz had requested some of his time. He reached Cat and Andre who gathered around his locker.

He stuffed his books in his transparent locker. "Have you guys seen, Jade?"

Cat looked at him with concerned brown eyes. "No, we were kind of hoping you would know. She never misses Sikowitz class."

"Yeah, I'm kind of worried. She call any of you?" He reached into his own pocket to check his phone. He tried calling her like five times this morning but it went onto voicemail. Nothing. Damn it, where are you Jade?

"If she didn't call you, what makes you think she'd call us, man?" Andre simply stated.

"Just check man."

"Alright, alright." Andre frowned at his phone. "Nothing."

Cat looked up solemnly. "Nothing."

"Okay well, I think I know where she might be. I'll keep you guys posted." Beck told them as he strode towards the janitors closet. If she wasn't there then she had to be at Riley's. She wouldn't be at home that much he knew. He held in a breath as he opened the door and stepped into the tiny cluster phobic room. He released his breath in relief. "You idiot."

Jade was seated on the floor with a pair of scissors in her hand and a black bin being shredded in front of her. She didn't even spare him a glance. "Yeah, you too."

He sighed and leaned against the door. They remained silent for a moment. "You going to tell me what happened?"

"Nope."

"Well, does that really help?" He pointed at the bin or at least what used to be bin.

"It used to. Now it just seems pointless." She let out her voice barely audible. She stared at the sharp object in her hands. You can't go back, Jade. Her heart still burned and for what, she was uncertain. She shouldn't feel like this. It was meaningless to be angry. She actually wished she was angry. Anger she could deal with, she could vent. But this sort of unknown hurt over something so minor. It was just a stupid kiss. Stop being childish about it. She didn't even know what happened. She just needed to get out of her own head, the dark mind that plagued her with sadistic thoughts. She grabbed her bag next to her, stood up and tried to walk past her best friend.

But Beck blocked the exit. "Don't even think about it."

"You do know I have a sharp object in my hand." She gave him a warning glance.

"Do your best, sweetheart." He winked at her not flinching in the least.

They had a standoff and when she realized he wasn't going to budge, she groaned. "Why do you have to be so unreasonable?"

"Because I love you. And I hate to see that look in your eyes." He lifted her chin so that his concerned eyes met hers which seemed darker than the pure magnificent green they usually were. "What happened, Jade?"

Defeated she let out a sigh, reached into her bag and shoved the magazine into his chest. "There can I go?"

He glared at the magazine cover seeing Tori locking lips with some blonde woman that was foreign to him. "What the fuck is this?" He asked still barricading the exit. "Who's the blonde slut?"

"That, I'm assuming is Rachel." She said in a nonchalant tone. But he knew better than that. Beneath that her words were soaked in acid. "Now may I go?"

"No, we are talking about this."

"Why?"

"Because you're upset. And you tend to do stupid things when that happens. I say, we avoid that phase of the situation." He shrugged still staring at the magazine then he rolled it up and tucked it into his back pocket. "What did Tori say when she called to explain?"

He caught the swift change in her eyes. She crossed her arms as he held out his hand. "Jade, hand over your phone?"

"No." She shook her head defiantly.

"Now, I'm not joking." He said firmly. Jade reached into her back pocket and hesitantly let it go into his palm.

He browsed through her phone, his eyes widened. "Mother of god, fifty-four missed calls! And you never answer one of them?" She glanced at his feet and shook her head. He lifted her chin once more and could see the hurt seeped into her. He sighed and pulled her into a hug. She held on and he whispered against her hair. "Fifty-four missed calls Jade, clearly there's an explanation."

She leaned back and shook her head. "I know but maybe I don't want to hear one, yet."

"It's the tabloids, Jade. You knew something like this could happen. Almost ninety-five percent of the time it is never true. It was just a stupid kiss."

"It isn't about the kiss, Beck. It's about who it's with. I doubt I would have any problem if it was that idiot Travis. But this snake, it just makes me sick." Jade let out in a huff before she even knew what she was saying, revealing to him something she was afraid to reveal to herself.

Beck sympathized knowing that she needed some logical response. "I understand but Jade this is Tori. She loves you more than anything. You have to know that she wouldn't do anything to hurt you deliberately."

"I know, I know, fuck I know. God!" Jade ran a hand through her raven hair. "It's just I'm afraid! I've never been so scared in my fucken life." She looked at Beck. "I'm afraid there is something to explain for. I'm afraid she will tell me more than I am willing to hear. That makes me cowardly, I know. But I can't answer the phone and maybe that makes me unreasonable and idiotic but…" Her eyes started to fill. "I just can't."

Beck nodded in understanding. "It's okay, Jade. You are hurt and-"

She cut him off. "It's not about being hurt. I keep fabricating scenarios in my head that have no business being there. You know, it's that insecurity I tend to bury because she never lets me feel it when she's around. But it's there lurking, taunting me. You are not worth it, Jade. I've been fucking up since day one of my life, just ask my parents." She spat out bitterly. Beck was about to interrupt but she continued. "The only thing I did right for myself was accepting her, accepting love. God that sounded so gay!" She let out a weak laugh. "See that's what she does to me. I'm just not emotionally stable enough to listen to her voice right now, you know."

He simply smiled at her knowingly and pulled her into another embrace. "But you know Jade, I don't agree with you on one point." He pulled back so he looked into her green liquid emerald eyes. "Your parents have been fucking up since day one. Not you. You hear me Jadelyn West. And you are so worth it. Tori knows that, how else do you explain Fifty-four missed calls. That's desperate if you ask me." Jade let out a small chuckle. He grinned at her. "As for the second line, it totally sounded gay." She smiled and smacked him on the arm. "OW!" He squeezed her one more time. "Just give yourself the time to think about it, Jade. You know how you tend to over think things but you'll feel better for it. Oh and answer the phone next time, will you, you know you want to." He smiled and opened the door behind them. "So are you ready to get out of this crawl space?"

"Yeah, how do you always make me feel better about being an idiot?"

He stuck his tongue in his cheek. "It's a gift because I must say idiocrasy has many levels in your case and to break down to the core-"

"If you want me to hit you again, finish that sentence, I dare you." She interrupted with a dangerous glare.

He chuckled. "Up for some ice-cream?" He suggested hoping he could take her mind off it for a couple hours.

"I'm game." She shrugged and sighed. Sure she was being stupid but love makes you stupid, right? Maybe she would answer her phone next time. She did miss the brunette and maybe by then she would trust herself enough not to say and do anything stupid. She only hoped.

. . .

Jade turned the volume of her iPod to the maximum while she lay in her bed. But it was no use, her parents' voice still emitted through. It was just one of those nights. Where hurtful notions and glass vases were thrown around the house. Those nights where she was guaranteed no sleep or peace. Of course their divorce prospect was torn again when the heat of the moment died down. They reconciled within a day the last time. And now they were at it again. Could she survive in this broken home for yet another year before she went off to college? Could she even call it a home if she felt like she didn't belong? She was unsure. The only thing she was sure absolutely certain about was that she needed to get out of this house right this minute. She refused to listen to the same shit fly around all the time. She got out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans over her boxers. Once she was done tying her laces she grabbed her hooded jacket and headed for her window. She used the tree as an aid to get her safely on the ground.

Then with her hood covering her face, her shoulders slumped she stuffed her hands in her pockets as she strolled down the street. Her feet directing her aimlessly. The racket from her house fading as she got further and further away. She took in the fresh chill of the air letting her mind wander. Tori hadn't called again, maybe that's what was eating her the most. But did she blame her? Fifty-four missed calls, surely Tori must have been hurt that she couldn't at least answer one. You fucked up, Jade. The least you could have done was allow her to explain. But she had also tried contacting Tori when she built up the courage but it went directly to voicemail. Yeah, the fates are definitely against you, she let out a weak laugh.

When she looked up she halted dead. It must have been habit or something but she ended up at the Vega property. All the lights were out. Usually on these types of nights she would sneak into the Vega's home, into Tori's bed. Then get the most peaceful night's sleep, when they did finally fall asleep, she thought with a hollow grin. She slowly walked towards the door and stood there for a minute. She didn't know why but she rang the doorbell once. Then turned around back towards the path. Are you crazy, Jade, they are sleeping. Why did she even do that? Stupid!

"Jade?" The Goth stopped in her tracks at the sound of her name.

Jade turned around to see a sleep messed Mrs. Vega at the door wearing a robe. Shit. "Yeah, I'm sorry I should go." Jade said as she turned again.

"Wait!" Jade halted again but didn't turn back. Mrs. Vega spoke again, softly. "I was just about to make myself some hot cocoa, would you like to come in and join me?"

Jade considered her options. Then turned around and shrugged. "Sure."

Mrs. Vega smiled and led her daughter's girlfriend inside. Jade's eyes wandered the house that she knew like the back of hand. She missed it over the last four months. This was as close to a home as she was going to get. They always made her feel welcome even when she felt undeserving of it. Mrs. Vega got to work on the hot cocoa as Jade joined her at the counter feeling slightly awkward. She should have just declined but that would mean going home sooner. She kept her gaze at her palms.

Then Mrs. Vega spoke again in a sort of comforting tone. "How are you, Jade?"

Jade looked up at Mrs. Vega as if she spoke in a foreign tongue. Then composed herself. "Okay."

Mrs. Vega let out a small chuckle. "I forgot, you are of few words. Or maybe that's just towards me."

The Goth turned her gaze back to hands feeling sort of embarrassed. "I'm sorry, how are you?"

Mrs. Vega grinned as she set the hot drink in front of Jade. "I'm fine." They both sat at the counter sipping on their hot cocoa in silence for awhile. Then Mrs. Vega spoke while blowing on hers. "You know, sometimes it helps to talk about what's bothering you instead of letting it tinker away in your head, would you like to try it?" Jade looked at her and then shook her head. "Well, that's okay too." Mrs. Vega smiled and continued to enjoy her beverage.

"I'm sure you saw the magazine." Jade finally spoke up.

Mrs. Vega didn't look at Jade yet. "No, I heard of it from the source. I got a distress call you could say. But it had nothing to do about the picture and everything to do with you."

Jade nodded knowingly. "I'm sorry."

This time Mrs. Vega turned to face the Goth with a baffled look. "Why?"

Jade returned her baffled look with one of her own. "Why what?"

"Why are you sorry?"

Jade stared at the older woman in front of her unknowing how to respond. "Well, it was childish of me not to answer her calls. I don't know, I wasn't thinking. I never even give her a chance to explain."

Mrs. Vega smiled slowly. "Ah, well you don't have to be sorry Jade. It hurt you. You are allowed to act a little human from time to time. Even if it is over stupid things and when you speak to her you will realize how stupid it is."

"Great…" Jade said with irony laced in her tone. Then she turned to the older woman. "Why are you so nice to me?"

Mrs. Vega laughed at the blunt question. "You say that as if you don't feel you deserve it." Jade shrugged. "Hmmm, well let's just say that I like you. You make Tori happy even though you do fight sometimes. But you fight because you love each other not because it's lacking." She deliberately differentiated thinking about the Goth's parents. "So I approve if it matters."

Jade turned her gaze away. "Well, my mother doesn't."

"Then that's her loss isn't it?" Mrs. Vega retorted as she got up and put the empty mugs in the sink. Jade got up taking that as her cue.

"I should go, thank you for well, everything." Jade let out a small smile.

Mrs. Vega shook her head. "No, you not going anywhere, it is already past midnight. Tori's bed is vacant I'm sure you will be comfortable." She winked.

"But…but." Jade felt uneasy about the generous offer.

"No buts, I won't have to worry about you getting home safely. Plus I'm pretty sure Tori would kill me if I let anything happen to you."

Jade just stared at her. "Um, thank you."

"No problem, do you want to call your parents?" Mrs. Vega offered. Jade shook her head. "Well, I'm sure you know where the bedroom is. I'll be up after I wash these dishes." Jade nodded and headed up.

She reached the familiar door. She put her hand on the knob knowing if she turned it this time, the half Latina wouldn't be behind it. Her face wouldn't posses that instant welcoming smile or the sexy pout when she was upset. Jade's heart ached as she turned the knob to an empty room. She never thought herself capable of missing someone so much that every breath felt like she was spitting up blood. Trust her to come up with such a gruesome notion, Jade thought ruefully. She walked into the room noticing everything was just as Tori had left it before she left. She trailed her hand slowly over the books on the shelf before stripping off her jacket. Then her jeans revealing her boxers. She folded both of them neatly and placed them on the chair before turning down the sheets. She slipped in and gently laid her head against the pillow. Her senses going insane as they picked up Tori's scent on the pillow. She took it in the vanilla scent as she closed her eyes. Then fell instantly asleep.

. . .

Mrs. Vega had just finished washing the two mugs. She thought about the Goth girl and how morbid she perceived to be. Her parents were probably fighting again, she thought with a hint of sympathy. Just as she was about to climb the stairs, the doorbell rang again. She frowned at the door wondering who it could be at this time. Perhaps it was Jade's parents looking for her. She reached the door peeked behind curtain to see a familiar face. She opened the door in jiffy. "Tori!"

Tori jumped into her mother's arms. "Mom!" They held each other for a moment. Then her mother leaned back, smiled.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Her mother asked as she led Tori inside and locked the door behind her.

"Well, they gave me two days off after the whole scandal thing so I can sort it out. Secondly, Phil lent me his private jet. I swear it's a mission to park that thing." Tori grinned at her mother.

"Har-har very funny. Well I'm glad you are home. Your father and sister are going to be so excited." Her mother beamed.

"Don't wake them, its late you can tell them in the morning."

"Alright, well do you want some hot cocoa?" Her mother offered.

"Please!" Tori gave her a puppy dog look. Her mother laughed as she went to work on the second set of hot beverages of the night. She set them on the counter knowing Tori liked extra marshmallows in hers.

Then she turned towards her daughter, smiled knowingly. "How you holding up?"

Tori let out a weak smile as she sipped on hers. "I don't know."

"Ah, I see…" Her mother cradled her mug between her palms.

"Jade called…" Tori let out with a heavy breath.

"Oh?"

"Yeah but I missed it because I was on the plane." She sighed as her mother nodded. Then drank the last sip of her cocoa. She placed both empty mugs in the sink.

"Don't worry about that lets just get to bed, you seem tired" Her mother told her. She nodded and they both headed for the stairs.

Then Tori spoke her voice low as they were threading up the stairs. "Does it make it wrong for me to be a little hurt that she wouldn't let me explain?"

Mrs. Vega stopped her daughter and turned her to face her outside Tori's bedroom door. "Of course not honey, it's perfectly alright that you feel hurt. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah, but she doesn't know that."

"Oh, but I think she does." Her mother smiled at her when she opened her door to reveal the Goth girl deep in slumber. Tori's breath caught in her chest.

She turned to face her mother her intense brown eyes full of worry. "What is she doing here? Did something happen?" She whispered.

"I just think her parents were fighting again. But I think you should ask her in the morning. Goodnight." Tori nodded. Her mother pecked her on the forehead and left towards her own bedroom.

Tori stepped into her room, everything feeling new yet familiar. She locked the door behind her and stepped towards her wardrobe. She couldn't keep her eyes off Jade who looked so peaceful. So beautiful. She stripped down and pulled on huge t shirt. Then she gently slipped in behind the Goth. Her senses heightening to the familiar person beside her. She couldn't help herself as she slipped her arm around Jade's waist and molded their bodies. She smiled as she placed a tiny kiss against Jade's neck. Jade stirred slightly as she unconsciously linked their fingers together at her waist and pulled Tori closer. Then she mumbled something in her sleep. "Vega, your feet are cold."

Tori had to stifle her laugh against the pillow. "I'm sorry baby, shshsh get some sleep." Jade was out like a light. Tori buried her face into the Goths hair and was soon out too.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Anyone else interested to how Jade's going to react when she figures out whose in bed next to her? lol<em>**

**_Could be interesting..._**

**_So you guys know what to do... Review! _**

**_And i'll give you more sooner..._**

**_P.S just remeber the rating will be bumped up very soon..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**All Over Again…**

_**hey guys I was supposed to update this a lot sooner but my laptop went on the fritz, dont you just hate when that happens. But it seems to be working fine now... Anyway I'll keep you waiting no more...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of their characters, **

_Her eyes settled on a certain darkened bedroom window. She stared at it knowing that behind it lay her peace, her heart. The only thing that could bring her out of the blackened void bestowed upon her by her parents. Her creators on one hand and her destroyers in the other. The lifelong conflict between actually living and just merely existing. God, Jade you should really write these concepts down she thought repentantly. It would be heartfelt to use in the play piece she was busy with. That's why she was really good at writing because she constantly felt the emotions she was writing about. But right now she was drained physically and emotionally standing on the Vega lawn. The night drowning her as she climbed the huge tree and shimmied across the thick branch that led to the youngest Vega's bedroom window. She eased it open carefully, making as little noise as possible. She stealthily crossed the room to the bed where a small figure resided. Jade took a moment to watch Tori's soft breathing, the movement of her chest, slowly up and down. She smiled as she toed off her sneakers and slipped into bed behind the brunette. She closed her eyes as she nuzzled into the half Latina's hair taking in the satisfying scent. She wound her arms around Tori's warm body bringing it closer to her cold one. The brunette smiled, her eyes still shut then she turned in the Jade's arms to face her. Tori's eyes fluttered open to meet intense green ones smiling at her._

_Jade raised a brow. "How many times do I have to keep telling you to lock your bedroom window?"_

"_How many times do I have to keep saying no?" Tori murmured back, searching those hurt green eyes knowing that the Goth wouldn't want to talk about it now. She smiled brushing a strand of stray raven hair off Jade's pale face._

"_Next time it won't be me crawling through your window." Jade warned seriously._

"_Then I'll be seriously disappointed and have to demonstrate my yellow belt skills." Tori teasingly whispered into Jade's ear before giving it a quick lick._

_Jade closed her eyes and shook her head. "Vega?"_

"_Jade?" Tori slid her arms around the Goths body, slipping her hands under Jade's shirt feeling goose-bumps beneath her palms. Their legs tangled together._

_Jade shivered. "God Vega, why are your feet always so cold. I'm the one who's been outside."_

"_I don't know, I think it's genetic, my dad constantly complains about my mother's cold feet."_

"_You mean I have to live with it for the rest of my life?" Jade rolled her eyes._

_The half Latina smiled, slowly. "That depends… Do you plan on staying with me for the rest of your life?"_

"_Hmmm… Good question." Jade considered, looking up at the dark ceiling, then turned back to Tori's sleep messed face. How can someone be so beautiful even with bed hair? Jade let out a taunting smile. "Naaah!"_

_Tori giggled softly. "Shut up!"_

"_Shut me up." The Goth challenged with a smirk, her hands moving lower molding Tori's butt pushing her closer._

"_Gladly…" The brunette finished with her lips capturing the Goth's while pushing her onto her back. Tori maneuvered her body straddling Jade not parting their lips. Jade's hands roaming up beneath Tori's shirt taking in the feel of ribs and then reveling in the firmness of her breasts. The half Latina breaking the kiss letting out a gasp into the crook of her neck._

Jade's body was on the fritz, she stirred out of sleep, her eyes remaining closed. She swore she could actually smell Tori's shampoo, could feel the brunette's weight against her. The breathing soft into the crook of her neck. That dream memory was really affecting her senses because everything felt so real, she thought with a faint smirk drawing on the edge of her mouth. Even the breast beneath her palm felt exactly like she remembered. The feel of it being kneaded between her fingers was one she would never forget in a million years. She heard a small moan escape and felt the slight shifting of the weight against her. Her brows drew in a frown when she felt the stir again. Her eyes flew open to see the smaller figure wrapped up against her, brunette hair covering her features.

"Oh crap!" Jade pulled her hand from the material covering the figure's breast and untangled out of the embrace so swiftly she tripped off the edge of the bed onto the floor. As she tried to lift herself off the floor she hit her head against the side table with a soundly bang. "Fuck…" She hissed when she lay back down. It was still a bit too dark to see. The pain was radiating through her skull. God Jade, you probably deserved it. What if you sleepwalked into Trina's bed last night?

Tori woke up to the sound off the bang, leaning over onto the now vacant side of the bed. "God Jade, are you okay?" Jade who sprawled across the floor looking straight up at her.

Jade tried to focus her vision that was doubling on her at the moment. She squinted her eyes in disbelief, this was definitely not Trina. There were two Tori's above her. She wasn't so concerned the fact that there were two of them but because it was Tori. "Man, I must have hit my head so hard, I think I'm seeing Tori." She thought out loud.

"No baby, it's really me." Tori jumped off the bed and hovered over her with concern in those brown eyes of hers, brushing the raven hair off Jade's face. The Goth eyes widened at the clear sound of the half Latina's rich voice. The sight of the Tori could be explained by the oncoming concussion but how did that explain how she could hear her and feel her. She was going nuts, wasn't she?

"No, you're supposed to be in New Zealand." Jade shot up in a quick motion which she probably shouldn't have done if she was harboring a concussion. She swayed on her feet a bit trying to get her bearings. She must be crazy since she was responding to the voice.

"Are you mad? Lay back down! You could have a concussion." Tori yelled at her. She was just glad her parent's bedroom was on the other side of the house.

There was the voice again. But the Goth was having none of it. "You're not here! You can't tell me what to do!" She ran a hand through her hair cringing in pain when she discovered the bump. "Shit!"

Tori sighed and shook her head. It was obvious that Jade was freaking out and the probable concussion wasn't helping. She would have to think of another way to calm the Goth down.

Jade's double vision started subsiding, yet the person didn't completely disappear. Her eyes locked on the familiar person in front of her. Realization hit her hard. "What the hell are you doing here, Vega?" Her tone coming off more biting than she would have liked.

Tori raised a brow, her own anger seeping through. "You know why I'm here."

"I know no such thing." Jade countered.

"Well you would have known if you answered your goddamn phone!" Tori let out exasperated.

Jade crossed her arms. "Ha, you can't pin this on me! I wasn't the one caught kissing some dumb blonde slut." Tori cringed, the dirty feeling coming back. The hurt of the notion digging in.

Tori raised her eyes to meet the brilliant green ones. Her tone firm and low. "You know, Jade, sometimes you're an asshole. I never kissed her. She kissed me."

Jade witnessed the hurt sink in Tori's eyes after the accusation. Shit, low blow. She glanced at the floor unable to hold the pained look in Tori. "I know…"

Tori's eyes widened. "You know?"

"Yes, I know…"

"Which part? That you're an asshole? Or that I didn't kiss Rachel."

"Maybe both…" Jade let out small smile. Then looked up seeing a smile slide its way onto Tori's beautiful face. It still felt overwhelming. Tori was here and she wasn't a figment of her imagination that she usually thought she was. She was feeling restless, uneasy.

Tori's eyes widened as she followed Jade's movement. "Um, Jade, you're pacing…"

Jade halted for a second remembering how much she hated pacing. "Crap! I hit my head, don't judge me." She said feeling a little woozy. Dammit. She glared at the half Latina who was trying to conceal a smile.

Tori walked towards Jade, an amused look on her face. She had never seen Jade quite on edge before. "Just let me see, Jade. It could be bad, we might need to go to the hospital."

"No." Jade paled, her own eyes widening at the prospect and dodge out of the way and headed towards the door. "No hospitals, it's not that bad." It wasn't as if she generally hated hospitals, she just hated the thought of her in hospital.

"Then let me see?"

"No." She shook her head. She turned the knob. Crap, it's locked. She leaned back against it, defeated.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Big baby…"

"Damn straight!" Jade said while eyeing out the window.

Tori obstructed Jade's view, giving her a 'don't even think about it' glare. "Why do you have to be so goddamn stubborn! What do I have to do for you just to listen to me? Strip down naked?" Tori rolled her eyes and then a slow smirk crawled its way onto her face. Okay, different tactic. With a teasing glint in her brown eyes, she pulled off her huge shirt and dropped it to pool in front of her.

Jade's eyes glanced down at the shirt, swallowing the clump that suddenly got stuck in her throat. Her green eyes burning as she started to guide it up the half Latina's sun-kissed naked body. Trailing those endless beautifully toned legs, over the flat stomach and finally reaching the swells her breasts. It lingered there for a moment, while her memories unlocked the feel of them, the taste of them. Her mouth slightly agape as her eyes journeyed further over the small shoulders and the planes of her sensitive neck. Then her green eyes penetrating through Tori's brown eyes, held there. Her earlier incoherent thoughts draining out her ears until her mind went blank.

"You know, I love it when you give me that look." Tori's smirk grew.

"Wha…What look?" Jade stuttered, her throat suddenly feeling dry.

"That one. It's full with so much fear, so much desire… It makes me feel so powerful." She sauntered over to the Goth who was straining against the door unable to move or take her eyes of the breathtaking sight. Her own body betraying her. She simply stood there as the brunette wound her arms around her neck and pressed her naked body into her. Jade's head tilted slightly as her eyes rolled back while her mind was registering the sensation's spiking through her own body. Tori slowly pulled Jade's head forward parting the Goths hair searching for the injured area. Jade could do nothing but comply, her body feeling like lax. "It's not that bad, so no hospitals. But you will be sporting a bump there." Tori leaned back and placed a kiss on Jade's forehead.

Then their foreheads were leaning together. Jade's eyes closed her breathing thick. "You don't play fair, Vega."

Tori chuckled. "Did I ever?" Jade turned her gaze back to Tori whose mouth was a whisper away from hers, now. "Imagine, the great Jade West is so easily conquered." Jade felt Tori's whisper ghost around her lips.

"Now, aren't you getting ahead of yourself?" Jade murmured back her eyes trailing down to Tori's mouth which lay inviting, lingering, and then back to the darkened brown eyes.

Tori let out a sexy chuckle brushing Jade's cheek with the back of her hand. "I don't know, you tell me…"

Jade gazed deep into the brown dark pools, her heart searching. "Vega?"

"Jade…" Tori trailed off when she witnessed the dangerous shift in the Goth's eyes.

As if her longing and questions were answered by the simple way her name slipped off the brunette's tongue, Jade closed the small distance between them, their lips meeting like they have done hundreds of times. Jade letting her body, her instincts draw out her feelings, her emotions over the last four months. At the first taste, she wanted more, she wanted it all. Her heart bursting with the familiar sensation running through her veins. The warm flavor that stirred her blood and aroused her mind. The scent of Tori, subtle, familiar so that the next indrawn breath thickened her pulse. Some of it was pent up lust, most of it was undeniable love. The kiss sinking deeper until Tori's moan echoed into her ears. Jade's arms encircling the half Latina's bare waist, her own body yielding and fitting perfectly. If this was one of those dreams inside of a dream thing, she hoped she never woke up now. God please, no.

Tori placing her hand on the back of Jade's neck pulling her closer, opening her mouth, invitingly. Jade's tongue accepting, tangling hotly with hers. Maybe it was the time apart or the yearning over the last few months. But they hadn't kissed quite like this before. She was unknown to the pressures, Jade's mouth against hers could create, millions of dangerous aches in a million different places. Her body straining against the Goth's feeling the movement of her fingers glide against the small of her back, reaching lower and lower… Until Jade felt the smooth roundness of Tori's bare ass between her palms, squeezing getting a moan and a slight thrusting of her hips out of the brunette. Tori pulled out gasping, she placed her hands on the hem of Jade's t-shirt leading her backwards towards her bed.

When they reached the edge Tori dragged the shirt, yanking it off and tossing it on the floor to join her own. Her need to see and feel the Goth taking precedence. Then hooking her fingers in the waist band of Jade's boxers guiding it down to pool at her feet. Jade stepping out of it, desire burning in her eyes as she kissed Tori on the lips. Tori slid her hands up the sides of Jade's body cupping her breasts. The Goth moaning into the kiss as Tori's arms slid further around Jade's neck. Tori pulled her down as she slowly fell back onto the sheets. Reveling in the feel of Jade's weight pinning her onto the mattress, the feel of their breasts pressed together. Jade's arms caging her in above her head, one knee resting between her slick thighs. Tori lifting her thigh to rub against Jade's center, feeling the wetness. Hell, Jade's hip jerked at the contact, a tiny moan escaping from the Goth's mouth.

Tori arched her neck closing her eyes taking in the feeling of soft wetness of Jade's lips against her. That magnificent mouth revealing teeth grazing the planes of her neck. Tori's hands running up the Goth's back taking pleasure from the feel firm pale skin. Jade caught the lobe of the brunette's ear between her teeth and bit. "Oh, God." Tori whimpered.

Jade's mouth may have been hotter, more impatient but it didn't stop her from being thorough. With a skim and glide of her fingers, the brunette fought for breath, for balance as Jade's mouth teased over her nipple and closed hot and hungrily over her breast. The pressure building up layer by layer, Jade did tormenting things to Tori with her tongue. Tori quivered beneath Jade, it seemed as if the Goth knew every nerve in her body and would send each one trembling, one at a time. The half Latina's body trembled, her heart raced, the ache between her thighs unbearable, unreasonable. Her movements beneath Jade's were restless to soothe it but only deepened the throb. It was as if Jade's knowing touch ran over the brunette sinking deeper until her fingers hovered over Tori's warm wet center. Tori unable to take it anymore closed her eye tightly craving the release, pleading for it. "Jade." She whimpered. "Please, Jade."

The Goth raised her head a triumphant smirk residing on her face, waiting… torturing. Now, who doesn't play fair? Then as Tori's intense brown eyes opened again and met her green eyed lover she had to muffle her screams as Jade's clever, unmerciful fingers drove the half Latina up. Tori's hips pumping against the hand thrusting into her. Helpless Tori matched the pace, her breath hitching and tearing when Jade increased the tempo.

Jade watched as the brunette was close, her own stomach tightened with need that devoured her. Then the brunette brought Jade's mouth back to hers and she could do nothing but surrender to it. Jade absorbed the cry of shock, release and savored it as her blood burned for more.

Tori's body convulsed under Jade's, rocked by wave and wave of molten pleasure. She buried her face in raven hair fighting to catch her breath. "Oh God, Jade." she whispered when she was able.

She forced Jade on her back, straddling her. Then with a hungry glare she returned her lips to Jade's, feasting…

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jade didn't know if she was sleeping or merely slipped into a coma. She was going to need more than a minute. Perhaps a day or two before she could move again. Her eyes closed and her breathing heavy. Tori was sprawled over her, her head resting between Jade's breasts. Jade shifted slightly, at least she wasn't paralyzed.

"Oh thank God, I thought you were dead and your heartbeat was actually my ears ringing." Tori managed to say in between strained breaths.

"Yeah, well I almost didn't make it." Jade, grinned lazily, satisfied. She shifted faintly again.

"Don't worry I'll get off you as soon as I feel my legs, my arms, my body. Maybe in the next ten years." Tori's lips curved as she brushed them over the side of Jade's breast.

Jade let out a chuckle. "It's okay, it's not like I'm going anywhere or possibly could." Jade opened her eyes and looked down into Tori's hazily brown eyes. They smiled at each other. "You know I keep thinking that this is a dream and I'm going to wake up any moment." Tori leaned up and gently brushed her lips against Jade's.

"Well, it's not I'm really here."

Jade grinned. "I'm sure the whole of America knows you back on the continent now."

Tori raised a brow "Oh, why?"

"Oh you know, it's the way you moaned my name when you came over and over again. It is always so distinct and LOUD." Jade let out a teasing chuckle.

"Was not!" Tori frowned.

"Oh but it was, your poor dad is probably going to be so awkward during breakfast."

Tori giggled and smacked Jade on the arm. "Shut up!"

"Shut me up."

"Always my favourite thing to do." Tori said as she pulled Jade into a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>so that was chapter 7... Jade and Tori are just the best don't you think...hehe<strong>_

_**Anyone up for Chapter 8... let me know... ;)**_

_**you guys know what to do... Review!**_

_**Thanks for reading...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**All Over Again…**

**_Hey guys, sorry for being so delayed in updating, the life of a student sucks... I mean they actually expect you to do work. Anyway thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and Favz... Much appreciated. This chapter is dedicated to all those who like long chapters such as myself, if not then well I apologise, my brain just didnt want to shut the hell up. Don't forget to review..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of their characters but it definitely owns me... i swear its taken everything out of me...**

Jade lay in bed staring at the ceiling with a naked Tori snuggling into her. Her face buried into her neck and her arms wrapped around her waist. She could hear the brunettes sleeping breathing full up the room. She couldn't help but smile to herself thinking about the last four months. Actually that's exactly what she wasn't thinking about. She couldn't seem to remember any of the events that occurred in the interim of when the half Latina had left and returned. It seemed so meaningless, and her smile slowly faded. In a day or so her life would return to its meaningless state yet again. But only for the remaining two months left on Tori's contract. She could deal with that, she already proved it to herself. The few hours that the brunette had been here felt like she never left. Jade smiled at that, it was as if they slipped back into their normal routine of love, sarcasm, fighting and sex. Oh yeah the sex, damn.

Jade shifted slightly grabbing her phone off the side table and checked the time. It was about 8.30am… Riley's would open in about one hour, she sighed. She had thought of blowing work today and spending the rest of her time with the half Latina until she had to depart again, Mrs. Riley wouldn't have minded. However the old woman had become very ill over the past two weeks. Yet she insisted to come into the store every day. Her persistence was relentless, that woman definitely cherished her bookstore. Almost more than she cherished her own life, the Goth thought to her own dismay. The old woman had claimed it but a simple flu, but it had scared the Goth. A woman that old had no business being that sick and still getting up to work. The old woman had become a vital part of her life. A sort of coping mechanism, and if she let herself admit, she cared deeply for the woman. Damn, Jade West you have become so soft. She leaned her head down, staring into her sleeping girlfriend and smiled.

"This is all your fault, you know." She whispered, mostly to herself. She placed the tiniest of kisses on Tori's forehead.

The brunette stirred gently, a small smile appearing on the edge of her mouth. "Well, whatever it is for, I'm glad…" Tori opened her heavy lids to see the Goth smiling back at her.

"Hey, I thought you were sleeping."

"Drifting in and out…" Tori ran a hand through Jade's raven hair, wanting to see the beautiful pale face, those brilliant green eyes. Her dreams never really did them justice. "Or would you prefer talking to yourself?"

"Actually I think I'd prefer not talking at all." Jade grinned, leaned down and brushed her lips against Tori's for a moment. Then settled on her pillow, to stare back at the ceiling, contentment truly hers. "I have to go to work, but I'm sure I may be able to convince Mrs. Riley to close half day." She let hang.

"It's okay babe, I understand. How is she feeling?"

"Slightly better I suppose. You can spend the morning with your folks and meet me around one at Riley's."

"Okay…"

Tori frowned and began tracing the Goth's collar bone with the tips of her fingers. The room filled with silence. "Okay, what's wrong?"

Tori stopped and sighed. "Nothing."

"That nothing sounds like something."

"It's nothing…"

"Okay…" The Goth rolled her eyes.

"Just okay?" Tori glared up at the Goth's features obviously expecting more.

"Yeah, I believe you." Jade reaffirmed with a hidden smirk. There was definitely something eating at the brunette.

"Maybe that's the problem." Tori sighed again and sat up against her headboard. She pulled her legs up and hugged her knees.

"Okay Vega, what am I failing to understand?" Jade sat up too and stared at the brunette confusion setting into her green eyes.

"It's okay, never mind."

"No, it's obvious something is bothering you."

"Well…" Tori said trying to figure out how to phrase what she wanted to say.

"Well?" The Goth drawled.

"I just don't understand why it was so easy." The brunette finally said breaking their gaze and staring at her toes.

"What was easy?" This was becoming too perplexed for the Goth. She seriously didn't have a clue onto where Tori was headed with this conversation.

"Well, I came home expecting to be at war with you, trying to convince you that nothing happened between Rachel and me. I certainly didn't expect to end up in bed with you after like two seconds of discussing that."

Jade let out a half laugh. "Are you complaining?"

Tori slipped out of bed retrieve her shirt and pulled it over her head. "No…Maybe." She turned back to face the Goth. "Yes?"

The Goth simply shook her head as she jumped off the bed to put her own clothes back on. "So let me get this straight you rather would have had me angry and jealous, thinking you some two-timing bitch like the blonde, for longer than two seconds?"

Tori winced and let out a low humorless chuckle. "Perhaps, something a bit less harsh? But pretty much yeah. I mean c'mon Jade, you didn't answer any of my phone calls. What did you expect me think? Then imagine my surprise when I find you in my bed. It made no sense. It still doesn't." She ran a hand through her brunette hair. "I didn't even explain and you tell me you believe me, that didn't sit well with me."

Jade stared at the brunette with wonder in her eyes, trying to make out the bullshit rambling that was coming out of her mouth. Whoa, she had no inkling, she thought she was the insecure one. She couldn't help but chuckle when realization dawned. "Seriously, we fighting because we not fighting?"

"Well, it sounds stupid when you say it like that." Tori frowned.

"You think?" Jade sighed and walked up towards the brunette, wounding her arms around her. Tori laying her head in the pale nape of Jade's neck. "God, Tori what do you want from me? To be scornful some other blonde bitch and you locked lips. You think I'm not? I can't stand the thought."Jade pulled back and searched deep into beautiful brown eyes. "But through it all, I trust you. I trust us." She murmured. "Plus your mom also helped, she pointed out some good shit." Jade grinned.

Tori smiled slowly, it reaching her eyes. "Yeah, she is quite renowned for her good shit."

"Your very lucky, Vega." Jade pulled Tori back into the strong embrace.

"Don't I know it?" Tori's lips curled into Jade's neck. Thinking not only in the mom department. She placed a small kiss against it. "I love you, Jade."

Jade smiled. "I know, I love you too."

They stayed in the embrace savoring the feel of each other. Both of them silent for while. Tori finally spoke, her voice small. "I decked her, you know."

"What?"

"Yup, connected right with her nose." Tori said with hint of pride.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why did you punch her? I wanted to." Jade shrugged but her eyes revealing a little mischief.

Tori chuckled and stuck a tongue in her cheek. "Okay fine, you can punch the next girl that kisses me." Jade leaned back and glared at her. She laughed and raised her hands. "I'm kidding."

"Better be." Jade slid a smirk onto her face before drawing the half Latina in for a smoldering kiss.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

The store was empty at noon, Jade had managed to convince the old lady to close up earlier. She was looking a bit better but it didn't say much. She still looked pale and fragile unlike the first boisterous woman Jade had first met. Mrs. Riley's nephew was coming in today to take her to the doctor's office yet again. Jade was busy stocking the shelves thinking about her plans later in the day. The gang wanted to hang out she thought with a frown. Frankly she wanted the time all to herself but Tori had told her that she would feel bad if she didn't at least see them. After a little persuasion Jade had reluctantly agreed. But she mainly blamed it on the half Latina's persuasion techniques, she thought with a smirk. They definitely added a little something into her step today. She was brought out of her intimate thoughts when the little bell rang as someone stepped inside. The Goth turned around and faced the older man.

"Hey Jade." Jade let out a small smile at Mrs. Riley's nephew. He was in his forties and the father of three kids. Or should she say monsters. Probably, monster was a more accurate term. But she felt sorry for him, he wasn't half bad

"Hey Alex, she is in her office."

He shook his head. "She shouldn't be here in the first place."

"Lost cause there, dude."

"Yeah, stubborn old woman." He said with endearment before he disappeared into the office.

Jade returned to her duties. After a while two people had appeared from the office entrance. Jade looked over the shorter one shaking her head. The woman looked so old. Okay Jade she is old. But she never really acted her age. They stopped in front of her with Alex's arm around Mrs. Riley shoulder as if he were keeping her upright.

"Jade lock up, will you?" Mrs. Riley croaked and handed the Goth the keys.

"Sure. Later Alex."

"Hey, Jade I wanted to ask you something." Alex addressed her.

"Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could babysit for me one of the days, I'll pay you double our old babysitter's rate." He sounded so desperate, Jade almost had sympathy for the man. Almost.

"Not for all the money in the world, dude." She held up her hands and shook her head. Mrs. Riley let out a laugh followed by a small cough.

The old woman looked up at her nephew. "You see Alex, I told you she was a smart one." She winked at Jade. "Bye Jade."

Jade couldn't help but grin. "Bye Mrs. Riley." She picked up a box at the counter and turned towards the storeroom as they left the store. But her movements were halted by another ring of the entrance bell. "Sorry we are about to close." She said just before she turned back and saw Tori's amused brown eyes. A smile tugged on the corners of her mouth.

"Well that's okay, I'm not so interested in the content as I'm into its employees." Tori winked.

Jade arched a brow. "Well that's too bad, the content is brilliant."

Tori smiled as she took a few steps towards the Goth. "Well, maybe on another day I would be taken by what the store is selling." With the box between them, she cocked her head, the lights in her eyes dancing. "But right now, I'm more interested in what you're selling." Jade felt the whisper against her neck and closed her eyes slightly. Her body responding to the comment.

Then Jade looked down into playful eyes and let out a small chuckle. "God, you're such a flirt." She leaned down and placed a soundly kiss on the brunette's lips.

Tori laughed. "That I am."

Jade dug into her back content cradling the box on her knee and pulled out the keys. She handed them to Tori. "Lock up would you, while I go sort out the storeroom. We wouldn't want any notorious vigilantes walking in."

"Why would vigilantes walk in?"

"Who knows, maybe they like to read. Just lock it." Jade shrugged as she headed towards the storeroom.

Tori rolled her eyes at her girlfriends over active weird imagination. "Okay, sure."

Jade reached the darkened room. She just needed to check a few items on the inventory before her and Tori could bust out of here, join their friends. She flicked the light switch before she began off loading the items in the box. "So how was breakfast with your family?" Jade shouted over her shoulder.

Tori was browsing the shelves. "Hmmm… it was really nice, we ate chocolate chip pancakes. You should have stayed." She shouted back as she flipped through a magazine.

Jade chuckled. "Well I had to sneak back home, get changed and sneak back out before I got caught in the crossfire."

Tori sighed, her heart ached at her helplessness in the situation. "I'm sorry, baby."

"Don't be. So how was your dad's expression?" Jade deliberately put a little humor in her tone to obscure from her other issues.

Tori giggled. "Shut up. He was perfectly normal, Trina too. Except she did ask me what I bought her like a million times."

Jade rolled her eyes as she finished placing the last book away. "Sounds like her. Hey babe…"

"Hmm?"

"Come here for a second, I want to show you something." Jade said before the light bulb started flickering. She frowned at the ceiling, then walked out of the room.

Tori walked in the direction that Jade's voice was emitting from. She reached a big grey door that was slightly opened. As she opened it further it made a creaking noise. She shivered as she stepped into the darkened room. "Jade?" She whispered. It was sort of dark and cramped, she expected the scream guy to pop out any moment. She felt the goose bumps trail up arms. Definitely not a good sign, she was not staying here for another second. She turned around and bumped straight into the Goth. She let out screeching scream and jumped before she realized it was Jade.

Jade jumped out of her own skin. "What the fuck!" She clutched her shirt. "Damn, Vega are you trying to kill me?" She let out a breath.

"Me! You the one who crept up behind me." Tori panted, a hand on Jade's shoulder, trying to control her breathing.

"I wasn't creeping, I went to fetch a light bulb." Jade shook the little box in her hand. "See…"

"Oh…Oh." Tori's eyes widened and then just as quickly it narrowed. "But I wouldn't put it past you."

Jade shrugged and smirked. "Probably not."

Tori rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh. "Yeah, yeah, Freddie Kruger, so what did you want to show me?"

"Oh right, this." Jade reached behind her and pulled out the rolled up magazine in her back pocket. She opened it up and handed it to the brunette.

Tori took it and stepped into the light that crept in by the door. A smile gradually appeared on her face. "I think it's an improvement, don't you?" She referred to Rachel's swollen multi colored face on front cover.

"Well, I just consider her lucky. Imagine if I connected with her instead of you?" Jade stated as she climbed up onto the small step ladder and began to change the light bulb.

"Hey! I did pretty good damage…" Tori slowly considered. "No, but wait, you right, she was lucky." Tori lifted her gaze to the Goth. Her eyes trailing from the black boots along her skin tight jeans, settling on her butt. A sly smirk threatening on the ends of her mouth.

Jade shot her look over shoulder. "Flip the switch would you?" Tori nodded and did as she was told. Light diffused through and revealed an orderly room full of books, magazines, brochures and various other reading materials. Jade carefully stepped back down of the step ladder.

Then the lights suddenly went off yet again. Jade frowned up at the light bulb again before she dropped her gaze to the hand that was still lingered at the switch. All she could do was watch as the brunette gently kicked the door shut and took a deliberate strut towards her. Her brown eyes were the only thing that was illuminating the dark except for the tiny window that revealed a bit of the sunny day outside. Jade knew that look, actually more accurately she felt it, felt the hunger radiate from them into her own.

"You know this is a really nice storeroom. But I think I prefer it dark. Yeah, definitely dark. A lot of possibilities when its dark." Tori voice was seductively low as she reached the Goth and slid her arms up around her neck, pressing their bodies together.

"What sort of possibilities…"Jade had to ask but kept her face emotionless as best she could. Her own arms instinctively settling around Tori's waist and staring down into those electric brown eyes.

"Oh you know…" Tori tilted her head, her eyebrow raised.

"I'm not sure that I do…" Jade said in a nonchalant tone, her smirk almost visible.

"Well, I think we should change that, don't you?" Tori purred against the Goth's lips. Jade's eyelids slowly dropped as Tori's voice rang in her head. Then just as it opened again, Tori stared up into green eyes that were tainted with lust. She smirked before she gripped black hair and brought Jade's mouth to barely brush with her own. The contact was painfully slowly, lips gliding against each other. The pace was almost unbearable as the brunette swept her tongue at the entrance of Jade's mouth. Then slipped it into the heat meeting the Goth's rather impatient tongue. Tori pulled back and dipped her head, her hot mouth tasting Jade's salty skin. "Are you catching on?" She murmured against the Goth's pulse point before biting down on it.

"God." Jade groaned as her eyes rolled back into her head. "I doubt it…" She breathed as her hands reached up to cradle the half Latina's face pulling her drugging lips up back to her own. Quickening the pace, her tongue darting into the brunette's mouth, craving the meeting, craving more. A moan erupting straight from Tori's throat, fueling her needs, unlocking a demon.

Tori's hands slipping under her t-shirt feeling burning skin beneath her palms, against her nails. Her fingers snaking up smooth alabaster before gripping the shirt and yanking it over Jade's head. "We are going to be so late." Jade said as she unconsciously started on the buttons of the half Latina's one.

"We could just say we were held up by your vigilantes." The brunette whispered into Jade's ear before she unzipped Jade's jeans dragging to the floor. Jade stepped out of them mimicking Tori's actions, sliding Tori's off.

Jade chuckled as Tori pulled her to the floor in one swift motion, straddling the beautifully pale Goth. "We could, but who says they will believe us?" Jade managed to say before her breath was stolen by yet another intoxicating kiss.

"Right now, I couldn't care less." Tori mouth lowering to Jade's jaw line before she started a journey on the planes of the Goth's neck. "God, Jade I want you." She nipped. "I always do." Jade felt the heat of that statement pool between her thighs. Her remaining rational thoughts draining out her ears. This was her workplace and at this moment she couldn't give a damn. Fuck the workplace, or better yet fuck in the workplace. Yeah, definitely a better option.

Tori finding her clasp, releasing it and pulling Jade's bra off, tossing it over her shoulder. Tori's mouth still busy wondering over the smooth skin, her tongue gliding lower towards the beautiful swells on Jade's chest, increasing the Goth's breathing by ten notches. Jade's body surrendering to the sensation building up in the pit of her stomach, the heat swimming through her veins. Tori playing around her breast, torturing her with stolen licks, bites. Jade let out a series of moans to her delight when Tori's inflamed mouth covered her overly sensitive nipple. Her fingers tangling into brunette hair pushing down. Then the brunette briefly brought her lips up to the Goth's tasting before she sat up.

Jade instantly following her movement as she reached up and flicked Tori's front clasp, her breast spilling like an offering the Goth was never going to pass up. She buried her face into them, her tongue teasing with tiny swipes and her mouth suckling, causing the brunette to whimper, her hips stirring against Jade's almost uncontrollable.

The Goth almost always had the power to make her forget who was in charge. It was time to remind her. Tori reached up and gripped thick raven hair, pulling the Goth up for a searing kiss before forcefully pushing the Goth back down to almost slam against the cold hard floor, Tori following her assaulting Jade's mouth with her own. It was not enough, her mouth consumed by a hunger that needed to taste more, needed Jade, all of her. The half Latina's hands caressing its way down Jade's body, her fingers dipping into her waistband, removing the barrier. Soon Tori's mouth followed the trail her hands laid out for her on the Goth's body, feasting, satisfying her hunger. Skimming, lower and lower until it lingered against the pale stomach. Tori placed featherweight kisses on the edge of her waist, creating almost painful throbbing in Jade's lower extremities. Jade's breath hitched as she felt the brunette's tongue continue to roam lower, her hips instantly arching, opening. She could literally feel Tori's mouth ghosting over where she wanted it the most, the hot uneven breath hitting against her causing her to tremble right down to the bone. Then she felt the first swipe over her clit sending a rush of shivers up her spine. "Oh, hell!" Jade breathed, her neck arched back, her hand reached down getting lost in Tori's hair. Tori tongue continuing to trace along, teasing, sinking into her core, tasting the Goth, a flavor she could simply drown in.

Jade's mind going blank, her body started to unwind inch by inch. She couldn't think, all she could do was feel, Tori's skillful tongue tormenting her between her legs, pistoning into the wonderful wet heat. She was close, her other hand lodge between her teeth to suppress the moan she was certain would rip from her throat at any moment. Finally it hit hard, Jade could take no more, she bit down, her body arching violently, hips jerking as she fell over the edge into pure ecstasy. Her breathing coming out labored, before she released the teeth engraved hand from her mouth. Tori released her and crawled up Jade's body, taking the Goth in a desperate kiss, Jade panting into her mouth.

Jade could taste herself on her lover making her wild. With a growl she pushed the half Latina onto her back, her own body pinning Tori onto the hard cold floor, automatically tugging the brunette's panties off. With Tori vibrating beneath her, she smirked before her mouth set out to destroy the brunette's senses, ravaging anything and everything…

They both lay still on their aftermath of what they just created. A room filled with all sort of interesting noises was left almost silent the next. Both of them simply reveling in the incredible feel of each other.

"Hey I forgot ask…" Tori trailed her nails against Jade's neck. "Before I got caught up." She grinned.

"Yeah…" Jade's eyes shut, her breath tight, a trail of tingling sensation left behind on the brunette's nail path.

"Does this place have surveillance?" Tori all but purred.

Jade shot up. "Oh crap! Shit! Yes it does. I need to go erase it." She started sorting through the scattered items of clothing, tossing the brunette's at her.

"Okay… But make me a copy first, would you?" Tori lazily said, her arms stretching out, making no apparent effort to get up. Jade stopped her actions mid-way, her one leg into her jeans as she looked down at the half Latina's flushed body. If she wasn't standing half naked, in a storeroom, in the middle of the day, she wouldn't have believed what she just heard.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I want a copy."

Jade cocked her head, eyebrow raised. "Aren't we kinky all of a sudden?"

"Well, I kind of need something to keep me going for two months." Tori grinned mischievously.

"Hmmm…Good point, maybe I'll make two." Jade returned her grin.

….

"Remind me again, why we're here?" Jade scowled as she jumped out of the car, swung the keys around her index finger before stuffing it into her back pocket. It was such a bright day, the land full of laughter and other friendly noises. The lake glistened, a dark green, with the usual speed boats creating millions of chaotic ripples through it.

"Be nice, they were your friends first." Tori rolled her brown eyes before she placed her sunglasses on and handed Jade her Aviators. Tori watched as the Goth put them on concealing her beautiful green eyes, then stuffed her hands in her pockets. The brunette slipped her arm through Jade's as they started towards the picnic site. "Plus even if you don't admit it, you love them." She smiled at the Goth's small flinch.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jade sulked as they strolled towards their friends who were yet to spot them on the far end. "But if the puppet starts with me, he is duck food."

Tori shook her head and chuckled. "You might as well throw him in the lake now, then."

"Hmmm…Good point." Jade shrugged.

"I'm just full of them." Tori grinned.

Jade simply shook her head. "It's surprising how your head remains a relatively normal size."

The brunette laughed then placed a smug smile on her face. "Well, I am a master of all secrets and trades."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah smartass."

"Smart sexy ass." Tori leaned up and whispered in the Goths ear before giving it small nip.

Jade shrugged as she thought back to their earlier activities. "Can't argue with that."

"Ah, they just spotted us." Tori told her, when she spotted Cat over Jade's shoulder, walking towards them.

"Shit!"

"Behave yourself, Jade." Tori smiled but gave her a warning glare.

Jade stared at her incredulously. "Don't I always?"

"Of course." Tori said with amusement before briefly kissing Jade on the lips. They both turned to face Cat who jumped at both of them, grabbing them in a hug.

"Hi Jade! Hi Tori! I missed you!" Cat squealed in delight.

Tori chuckled as she squeezed the little red head. "I missed you too, Cat."

Cat pulled back, beaming at them, then she frowned. "Hey why is your clothes creased?"

Tori's face fell. She nudged Jade in the ribs with her elbow. "You said it wasn't so bad." She hissed.

Jade nudged her back. "It isn't."

"Hey why are we whispering?" Cat asked in a soft whisper. Both of them returned their attention to the red headed girl in front of them.

"Oh look, ducks." Tori pointed towards the lake, where a small family of ducks resided.

Cat clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh goodie! You know, my brother was in a fight with a duck once. Yeah… He lost." Cat said in her usual disconnected voice. Jade could only roll her eyes while the half Latina raised a brow.

"Oh look the guys are heading this way." Tori said.

"Tori!" Andre shouted from a small distance. She ran into his arms and giggled when he lifted her off the ground and spun her around. A small smirk appeared on Jade's face as she watched. He put her down and she punched him on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"That's for not telling me, you started dating that blond girl, Jessica, you nut." She shook her head.

"Oh that. It was only one date." He grinned rubbing the tender spot on his arm. "You know, you have a violent streak in you."

"Jade's my girlfriend." She shrugged as if it was a valid excuse.

He scrunched up his lips and nodded. "Point taken. God, I missed you." He drew her into another hug.

"Hey stop hogging the girl, give the rest of us a chance." Beck grinned, standing with his arms opened wide.

Tori pulled back and walked into Becks welcoming embrace. "Beck." She squeezed him tight.

"Tori, I think you cutting off my circulation." He said in a strangled voice but she continued the pressure as she giggled against his neck.

"Thank you." She whispered. He just grinned, taking the hidden meaning behind it. He knew it was because he was always there for Jade. Because Tori trusted him with the task.

"Well, she couldn't get rid of me, if she tried and she has, plenty." He leaned back, both of them smiling at each other.

"Well you keep at it, tiger." She grinned.

"Always." He nicked her nose and winked.

"Hey, where's Robbie?" Tori asked.

Andre laughed. "Well, some little girl stole Rex from him so he is busy chasing her around somewhere. She is pretty fast and well, Robbie is… Well Robbie."

"Ah, I see…" Tori grinned imagining the skinny curly haired boy tripping around. It was good to be home.

"Okay guys, Jade and I will be getting the beverages, any special requests?" Beck placed his arm around Jade's shoulder.

"Why do I have to?" Jade looked up at him and complained.

"Because you were an hour late."

"So was Tori?" She pointed out.

"Ah, but she is the guest of honor. Take your punishment like a man, West." Beck grinned.

"Whatever…" She shrugged.

"Okay so who is having what?" Beck asked them.

"Coke." Andre shouted.

"Water." Tori said before continuing her conversation with best friend.

"Ooo! Ooo! I want a root beer. No wait, Dr. Pepper." Cat tapped her index finger against lips. "No make that lemonade, or maybe I should just have water."

"Cat, you're having Coke!" Jade snapped.

"Okay, I want a Coke." The red head giggled.

Jade rolled her eyes. She and Beck made their way to the tuck-shop, in the center of the picnic area. Buying span amounts of everyone's requests to last the whole day. They started back with a bag of their purchases. Beck nudged Jade with his shoulder. "So how come you guys were late?"

"Work." Jade let out as she opened a can of coke.

He scrutinized her, taking in her appearance, her body language, her expression. Then a lazy smirk traveled onto his face. "Why do I have a feeling WORK translates into SEX?"

Jade just gave him a quizzical glare then straightened. "It does." She said in nonchalant tone, no point in lying to him, he would just know.

They continued walking while Beck was shaking his head. "I knew it. Where?"

"Storeroom." Jade took a deep slug of her soda.

"Riley's?"

"Do you know any other storerooms I have access to?" She rolled her eyes but grinned.

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Wow…Hot!"

"Yeah, now imagine being a participant."

His eyes brightened, full of humor, a hopeful look on his face. "Can I next time?"

She chuckled and punched him on the arm. "No."

He faked a disappointed pout. "Man, I had to try." They continue to walk. "But, hey doesn't that place have cameras?"

"Well, yeah?" She said her eyes falling on her soda can as she brought it back to her lips.

He gave her his famous devilish smirk. "Did you make a copy?"

Jade choked on her soda, he chuckled patting her back. She laughed. "I'm not answering that." She said as they reached their friends.

….

Tori relished in being home, in being with her friends. It was such a great day she thought as she sat in the car facing the window, staring into the night. They had caught up, laughed, argued and played some soccer. It was just simple pure innocent fun, she grinned. Robbie had finally gotten Rex back after like two hours of chasing the girl who failed to run out of energy. Andre had played his new piece for them, it was magnificent as always. Definitely goes into the book for one of the best days of her life but she was almost certain that there were more to come. And it was mostly because of the girl sitting next to her. Just being around the moody Goth made her feel at home, content as mad as it sounded. The car died off in the Vega's drive way. She turned to face the Goth in the driver's seat, smiled.

Jade returned the smile. "So did you enjoy your day?"

Tori sighed and leaned a little closer. "Very much so… Did you?"

"Huh…" Jade shrugged.

Tori chuckled and poked the Goth on the arm. "Don't lie, you did. I know you did. Admit it, admit it!"

Jade laughed. "Okay fine, I liked parts of it."

Tori just shook her head, grinning. "Which parts?"

"Guess." Jade told her before she covered Tori's curved lips with her own. Brushing, savoring…

With their foreheads leaning against each other, Tori spoke. "I liked that part too." She placed a small kiss on Jade's lips before they both jumped out of the car. Tori stretched her arms out and yawned. "God, it was such a beautiful day, I wish I didn't have to end."

"Well it doesn't, yet, at least. Do you want to take a walk around the block?" Jade reached her and suggested.

"Yes." Tori agreed and linked their fingers together. She leaned her head against the Goth's shoulder as they strolled along the sidewalk. "So how's your writing piece coming along?"

Jade frowned as she stuffed her free hand into her pocket, taking in the fresh breeze against her porcelain skin. "It hasn't, just being a slump recently but I'll get back to it."

"I have no doubt you will become a great writer someday." Tori smiled at her, then tucked her tongue in her cheek. "But if you lacking some inspiration right now, I can give you some."

Jade stopped, turned so her magnificent cool green eyes met the contrast incredible warm brown eyes. She let out a genuine smile, whispering. "You already do."

Taken aback by the simple statement, Tori could only respond in one way. She pulled the Goth into an embrace. "I love you Jade, so much, never forget that."

"I love you too, Tori." Jade whispered against brunette, her eyes shut knowing that in another day the half Latina would be back in New Zealand. But the smile crawled its way onto her face again, thinking about this day, knowing that this was the life she would have to look forward to.

"Okay, prove it." Jade leaned back when Tori spoke and raised an eyebrow at the smirking brunette.

"What?" Jade asked.

"Carry me, my feet are killing me." Tori whined playfully.

"But we only walked like, past five houses." Jade merely stated.

"I know, but it must have been the soccer." She flexed her ankle in the air.

"Which you sucked terribly at." Jade let out a snickering laugh.

"Hey, it's not my fault that when it comes to soccer my coordination seeps out of my ears. But at least I scored! So ha!" Tori shot her hand into the air triumphantly.

Jade continued to chuckle. "An own goal." She pointed out.

"It still counts." Tori folded her arms, her head tilted, her lips pressed together.

"No I don't think it does." Jade grinned.

"It so does!" Tori glared at her, then whimpered on her next step.

Jade shook her head, then let out a resigned sigh. "Okay fine, hop on."

"Yay!" She climbed up on the Goth's back, her legs straddling her waist, arms wounding gently around Jade's neck. Jade's arms reached back to brace the brunette, making them both comfortable as she continued walking. Jade smiled taking in the feel of the lightweight Tori was. She felt a bit lighter than before but what type of girlfriend would she be if she didn't irk her significant other about such matters.

"God, Vega what did you eat in New Zealand? You put on like ten pounds." Jade bit her tongue, grinning.

"I did not!" Tori's head shot up.

"Yep, you must have. I don't think I'll make it past the next house." Jade said in an exaggerated strained tone.

"Shut up! I didn't." Tori smacked her on the arm and giggled.

"Ow! Watch it or I'll drop you." The Goth warned, an evil smirk on her face.

Tori's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't…"

"Dare me?" Jade raised her eyebrows, as Tori started to feel the arms under her start to go pliable.

Tori clung onto Jade and giggled. "Okay, okay I'm sorry."

"Better be." Jade grinned as her arms went solid again. Both of them bursting out laughing into the night.

….

The next day went too fast for the Goth's liking. She spent it with Tori and her family at the Vega's house. Even the guys had come over to hang over for a few hours. It was a quiet day, peaceful. Unlike the first time she had said goodbye. That day had been incredible yes, but anything but peaceful. This time it was different, her heart felt lighter because deep down she knew the brunette was leaving, but she would return just the same. Tori left in a cab to the airport, not wanting to do the whole airport scene again. Jade didn't blame her, she also didn't want it. So they parted ways on the front step of the Vega house, smiling, this time with only a small undercurrent of sadness. Jade stuffed her hands into her hoody pockets as she treaded towards her house while the brunette was on her way to the airport. The night surrounding her in the darkness she always felt when home was her destination. She opened her front door and ran up the stairs trying to avoid any contact that would lead to conflict. Just as she shut her bedroom door behind her, it opened just as fast.

"Where have you been Jade?" Jade stretched out on her bed, looked up to see her mother's heated eyes on her. "I have seen you for two days."

"Wow, you noticed." Jade rolled her eyes knowing the woman came here looking for a fight and she would be damned if she would give her the satisfaction of one.

"Don't give me that crap, Jade." Her mother crossed her arms.

Jade flipped open a magazine, deciding which article she wanted to read. "Why? That's all I seem to give you. Why should I change now?" She said in a monotone as she flipped the page.

Her mother vibrated with anger as she ripped the magazine from Jade's grasp. "As long you still live under my roof, I demand some respect. Look at me when I'm talking to you dammit!"

Jade raised a brow, her disinterested look settling in. "Whatever, I won't be here for that long anyway. Graduation is only six months away, anyway. Then I'm off to college. Thank the freaken sadistic world."

"College?" Jade's mother spat out.

Jade let out a chuckle, though it was humorless. She stared incredulously at the woman who claimed to be her mother. "Do you even know what I want to become?"

"Of course an actress, ever since you were small I had forced your father to send you for classes. I don't see why you need college for it. You are a brilliant actress Jade."

Jade laughed. "Wow, I think I just got my first compliment. Be that as it may, mother, it is not what I want to do. I want to be a writer."

"What?"

"A writer."

"Are you crazy? I won't have it Jade, I won't sit here and watch you throw your life away for something so meaningless. You will be wasting your god given talent."

"It's my talent to waste!" Jade countered.

"Well, not as long as I'm your mother, I will not allow it! I won't allow you to be like this!" Her mother shouted and indicated at her with enough force hoping something would sink into her sick daughters head.

"To be like what? Myself!" The Goth broke, everything she ever held in, her resentment, the bitterness bubbling up passing through the red haze in her head. "God, mother! You gave birth to me! That doesn't mean you own me, that I must become what you want, that you can control me!"

"Like I could control you, I mean look how you turned out. And this writing bullshit." Her mother shook her head.

"It's not bullshit!"

"I mean Jade is this how you appreciate everything we gave you? You think I was born with all the stuff you were? No I strived towards it, my blood and sweat to give you everything I never had. I wanted what's best for you. And this is how you treat it, wasting our money, so you can what play with a pen and paper? Its fucken stupid! I expected better of you, Jade. Why do you strive on disappointing me? Do you hate me so much?" Her mother's expression looked like a wounded animal, so hurt and broken.

"This isn't about you! You see this is what you always do! Try to guilt me!" The final straw, snapped, tears of rage and frustration, welling up. "For what! For what mother!" She yelled not caring if the neighbors could hear her at this point, her breath heaving. Then realization slowly seeped in, her eyes widening, the first tear slipping, her voice feeling weak. "For being born? It wasn't my fucken choice." She paused to catch her breath. "So stop punishing me, for being who I am. For being me. I can't help being me…And I really can't help being born." She pushed past the stricken older woman and left her room. Her mother followed suit.

"This is all that Vega girls fault, you weren't like this before you met her?" Her mother snickered.

Jade froze, the anger exploding inside her. No, Jade this is what she wants, calm down. She pinched the bridge of her nose. Yet the anger didn't feel like it was dissipating. Don't. She whipped around to face her mother, she thought with a bitter taste in her mouth. But she surprised herself when her voice came out cool and disconnected. "Don't. I wouldn't go there." Her eyes burning into the woman in front of her. Her mother taking a fearful step back to her satisfaction. "I'm done. If you looking for a fight, find dad, I'm sure he is willing."

"I…I don't know where he is." He mother broke. The phone began to ring.

Jade's eyebrows drew. "What?"

"He left two days ago and never come home. It's not like him." Her mother sobbed into her hands.

Jade stared at her, wow, he actually did it. He left. Jade's mother was right, it wasn't like him. As many times as he had left, he returned. The phone continued to ring increasing her headache. She reached back grabbed the phone and growled into it. "What!"

Mrs. West stared up to see the frozen expression on her daughters face, darkened green eyes widened as the receiver slipped from her fingers…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh crap... What happend now?<strong>_

_**Hehehe feel free to guess...**_

_**Anyway tell me how badly and soon you want chapter 9... **_

_**So i can get started on it...haha**_

_**You know what to do review... ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**All Over Again…**

**_hey guys, sorry for making your wait so long and sorry to all those who may have died of heart attacks. I hope this will revive you. Anyway work has been getting really hectic so bear with me. I wrote this while dying with the flu so again, bear with me...Enjoy or not, your choice._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of their characters, yada yada yada, this gets so old.**

_The Goth was sprawled on the grass, her hands beneath her head. With her eyes slightly hooded she took in the breathing of the night. The beautiful noises that just brought the creek alive. The billions of blue blazing stars that erupted across the planes of the night's sky. An experience only a few people were privileged to and thankfully she was one of them, she smiled. It was nights like these that got the better of the young writer's heart linking it with her most important tool, her mind. She bit her lip as her mind travelled through the parallels of her abundant conflicting emotions. Then the most important notion hit her. What if love could be a tangible? For Jade West, it most certainly was and it nearly all of its weight was lying on top of her. She stared at the half Latina that was snuggled into her._

_Tori's brown eyes were wandering the sky's stars, her breathing calm, yet her heart rate was slightly elevated. It was almost exploding with the intake of the creek's magnificence. She felt as if she were in one of those story books her dad used to read to her when she was younger. You know the ones with the castles, dragons, princesses and of course the prince. How she used to dream of prince charming coming to sweep her off her feet, she thought with a grin. Oh, how times have changed, now instead her savior was a temperamental Goth girl. She nuzzled in closer, thinking she wouldn't have it any other way. _

_Tori smiled and pointed up into the air. "Hey look it's the northern star." Then brought her gaze back to the Goth who seemed to be lost in her own little world._

_Jade was interrupted from her journey of thoughts. She blinked twice at the brunette. "What?"_

_Tori shook her head and smiled. "Are you even looking at the stars?"_

_Jade stared at her, incredulously. "Of course I am."_

_Tori frowned "But you were looking at me."_

"_And your point is?" The Goth shrugged, her lips quirking when she witnessed the soft smile that made its way onto the brunette's face. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the look she was getting from Tori she asked. "What?"_

"_You don't know, do you?" Tori whispered._

"_Know what?" Jade murmured back._

"_How romantic you are…" Tori said with a dreamy smile._

"_Romantic?" Jade practically snorted. "Yeah right…"_

_Tori caught the small tint of red that made its way onto the Goth's pale cheeks. She leaned up and placed a smacking kiss on the Goth's lips. "God, you're so adorable!" Jade winced at the term._

"_Jeez, first I'm romantic and now I'm adorable. You making me sound so gay." Jade scowled at the brunette._

"_Earth to Jade, you are gay…" Tori rolled her eyes._

"_Not the point, you know what I mean…"_

"_Uh…huh." Tori continued to grin at the Goth, making her squirm under the scrutiny. _

"_You loving this, aren't you?" Jade asked flatly._

_It was the brunette's turn to play dumb. "Loving what?"_

"_Embarrassing me."_

_Tori giggled. "Utterly!"_

"_Yeah, yeah just shut up and kiss me already." Jade rolled her eyes as her arms travelled southwards to rest on the brunette's hips._

"_I can do that." Tori's smirked, her hands reached up to get lost in thick raven hair, she maneuvered her body to fit more comfortably bringing the Goth's lips to meet her own. _

_Their lips gliding and brushing together, Jade wrapped one of her legs around the brunette's petit body and in one swift motion reversed their positions. Tori giggled into Jade's curved mouth, feeling the Goth's body weight pinning her into the grass, her arms sliding down the Goth's spine. Jade's own hands deep into the texture of the brunette hair, gripping and deepening the kiss. She just loved the feel of half Latina's hair between her fingers, so soft, so smooth and moist. The wetness increasing in her palm until her whole hand felt consumed by liquid. She broke the kiss, staring at her crimson stained hands. Her heart jumped into her throat, searching for the source. Blood spreading fast, blood, so much blood. The body beneath hers stilled. Her eyes meeting the wide, hollow, lost brown eyes. "Vega?" She said frantically patting the brunette's cheek. The half Latina's face pliable to the motion, lifeless…_

_..._

"Tori!" Jade gasped as her eyes flew open, the white lights blinding her.

Beck gathered the Goth whose head was resting against his lap, up into his arms. "Hey, hey it's only a dream." Jade stiffened in his arms and tried to pull out. But he just held on. Then she found herself clinging to him desperately, her body writhing, her tears drenching his shirt. His hands rubbing small comforting circles against her back. "Shshsh… It was only a dream, baby." Beck stared out into the hospital waiting room, watching the nurses, patients and a few visitors drifting in and out. He squeezed Jade closer to him. Part off him was relieved to feel the wetness against his chest. For the past two days, Jade was in a zombie state, no emotions gracing her face, not even the automatic built in scowl she was probably born with. She was acting too strong for her own good, holding everything in. He was afraid he would have to admit her into hospital as well. He kissed the top her head. "Just a dream." He murmured in a comforting tone when the sobbing died down.

Jade pulled back, her face back to being in blank disarray. He was saddened to see the emptiness in those green emeralds. She wiped the remnants of her tears forcefully to erase any pain that was evident. Then gently removed herself from the comforting contact of her best friend. She couldn't bear be in his arms and not tear up. She felt cold when she moved back onto her seat. "You let me fall asleep." She said with bite in her tone.

"Well, I'm sorry but you needed it." He shot back with equal bite. When she said nothing and looked away, he continued. "Jade you hadn't slept in two days. I'm not going to sit here and watch you worry yourself sick." He placed two fingers under her chin, drawing her up to meet his eyes. "Tori wouldn't want that Jade, and you know it."

"How the hell would you know what she wants? She can't tell you can she? She's been in fucken surgery for the last couple of hours." He witnessed the bitterness burning in her eyes, but sadly he could see it was directed to herself.

His tone softened. "It wasn't your fault, Jade."

She let out a humorless chuckle. "Isn't it?" She rose from her seat her back to him, her hands crossed protectively over her chest. "Isn't it? If I just answered that fucking phone do you think she would have came back? We would have been fine. She would have been fine."

The melancholy in her was overwhelming, he stood, his heart aching for the woman who seemed to have the whole world on her shoulders. "You can't know that, Jade, things happen for a reason."

She whirled on him, her tears threatening again but she swallowed it down. "Fuck reason Beck, I don't give a shit about all that philosophical crap. Fact is she was here because of me."

"I know you hurting Jade, but…" He stepped towards her wanting to pull her into his arms. But she retreated holding her hands up, shaking her head.

"No. I don't want to hear it. It's not about me being hurt. I wish I was the one hurt Beck, but she is and it comes back to me." She dropped her hands and her gaze tilted to the side, unable to meet his eyes.

His frustration and anger threatened to get the better of him. Couldn't she see what she was doing to herself. He put his hands on her shoulders and violently shook her. "You weren't driving that goddam car that hit the cab, Jade!"

She let the motion take over her body not resisting in the least. "No, but my dad was Beck." This time she met his eyes, hers cold as ice. "My dad…My own dad."

He practically wanted to scream at this moment, his anger vibrating within him. But those eyes dead, usually full with such passion, anger, love, he knew them all. But nothing like this. She really believed she was responsible and it tore at him. "Listen to how ridiculous you sound, Jade. You're smarter than that, to know what your dad does is not your fucken responsibility."

"Apparently I'm not." With that she left him, the emotions threatening all at once, nausea building up. She rushed into the ladies' bathroom, kicking open an empty stall and letting her stomach go. The taste of bile the only thing glazing her mouth, since she hadn't eaten from the last time she threw up, a few hours ago. Her eyes remained shut as she rode off the last wave of the nausea before getting up. Her mind reeling in different states of consciousness over the past four days. The first half a dream, the rest the dream turned nightmare. It felt like a blur, from the moment she picked up the phone, hearing Trina's frantic voice, stopping her own heart. Then moments later a second phone call, relaying that Mr. West was involved in the similar accident, in his drunken stupor. Both of them now occupants of this very hospital. Her numb state going over the information over and over again.

She pulled the chain and headed towards the sink. Her eyes deliberately averting from the mirror, unable to face the person staring back at her. She opened the tap cupping water beneath her palm, and bringing it to her mouth. She gargled once, then twice, and then using both hands, she splashed the coolness of the water against the paleness of her face. The cool water soothing the raw skin around her eyes. Her eyes opened to be locked on her right hand, picturing the blood that thickly coated it in her dream. She usually didnt have a problem with blood but this was Vega's blood. Did it have some sort of significance that the perfect memory of where they spent the last night of brunette's visit, be tainted with Tori's blood on her hands? So much blood. Her stomach threatening again so she pushed the image from her mind, knowing there was nothing left inside her. She rested her hip against the counter, her head lowered and her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose.

She took in a deep breath as the door opened. "Jade." The woman gasped. Jade's head shot up at the sound of the familiar voice. Their eyes held for a moment before Jade lowered them seeing the expected pain within the older woman. She looked so distraught, her appearance muddled that another wave of guilt swam over the Goth. She could sense the older woman's eyes scrutinizing her.

"Mrs. Vega." Jade finally said when she found her voice, though it was small.

Mrs. Vega sighed as she walked over to the tap next to Jade's, washing her hands. "Tori just came out of theatre." She said staring at the profile of the Goth in the mirror. Jade nodded, her tense shoulders somewhat relaxing. "How is your father?"

Jade stiffened and raised eyes to meet those in the mirror. "I don't know."

Mrs. Vega shut the tap off and turned to face Jade. "Didn't you go see him?" The Goth shook her head, a little anger visible through her shield. "I see…" She could see the twisted angst in the girl, her heart going out to the poor Goth who was clearly caught in a two way emotional battle. "Well, I'm going to check on my daughter, you'll come right?" She looked over her shoulder as she pulled out a wipe from the compartment on the wall.

Jade was stunned at the way Mrs. Vega made the request, almost expecting. How could this woman bear to look at her, so kindly even though her own daughter's well-being was compromised by the Goth? Jade simply nodded and saw the hint of a weak smile produced on the older woman's face. "Mrs. Vega?"

The older woman stopped at the door and shot a look over her shoulder at the Goth. "Jade?"

"I'm…" Jade's voice broke slightly but she knew she had to get it out. "I'm so sorr-. Oomph." She was interrupted when she was crushed in a desperate embrace.

Mrs. Vega held the stiff girl tight in her arms, her own tears escaping. "I know, honey, I know." Jade couldn't maintain her composure within the warmth comfort of the embrace. Her body started trembling, her arms at her sides as she squeezed her eyes tight in a desperate attempt to hold in her tears. "It's not your fault, not your fault."

"But my dad." Jade started, her voice failing her.

"Is also paying for it." Mrs. Vega pulled back, searching in those beautiful green eyes. "And right now, all we can do is pray." She pulled wipes off the wall and handed one to Jade. "For the both of them." Jade wiped her eyes wondering where on earth that woman gets her strength and compassion from. "So what do you say we stop hiding out in a lavatory, and go see my daughter?"

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit."

"Okay." Mrs. Vega nodded.

"Mrs. Vega?"

"Yes Jade?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"Mrs. Vega raised a brow.

"I don't know, I guess for everything. Mainly for having Tori."

Mrs. Vega let out her first genuine smile in days. "You're welcome, I guess." She opened the door. "Though I must tell you, I did have help." And with wink she left.

Jade shook her head, a small smile gracing her lips briefly. They were so much alike, mother and daughter. Their kindness, their open-mindedness, their humor and they both left her feeling light hearted. Unlike her and her own mother, that was probably camping in her father's ward. Not that she knew where it was or intended to find out. All she knew about him was that he wasn't dead. She had no idea what injuries he had sustained nor did she care at this point. She just couldn't.

She walked out of the bathroom to see Beck leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, eyes shut. His eyes popping open when he heard the door close behind her. He spoke, his voice low. "Tori's out, want to go see her?"

She shook her head. "Not yet, give the Vega's some time."

"Okay." He nodded. "Let's go get something to eat in the meantime." He grabbed her hand steering her towards the cafeteria.

"But I'm not hungry." She complained.

"Don't care, you will eat, even if I have to force it down your throat." He threatened as he pushed her into seat at a small secluded table. "Is there anything you want specifically?" She shook her head, resigning as she had no energy to go toe to toe with him again. "Okay, I'll see what they have." He left her to join the queue.

Her eyes started to wander the spacious area taking in all the signs. Casualties, ICU, ER, Pediatrics, maternity, chapel… She shook her head. What is this? Days of our lives? Beck returned with two interested sandwiches on his tray, a root beer and a Coke. He settled the tray on the table pushing the Coke and one sandwich towards the Goth. "I thought you might like turkey." She shrugged and took a small bite of her sandwich which tasted like cardboard. But she continued eating, her body craving the nutrition. They both ate silently for a while. Then Beck broke the silence. "I saw Andre, Cat and Robbie around, they came to check on Tori's progress. They asked how you doing."

"Oh and what did you tell them?" She sipped her Coke.

"I said I have no idea." He let out a humorless chuckle.

"I'm fine." She said staring at the other half of her sandwich.

He studied her. "I'd say you far from that."

"Then why did you ask?" She rolled her eyes.

"I didn't, they did." He countered with a small smile which earned him another signature eye roll. He took another bite of his sandwich, then spoke a sober expression on his face. "I saw your mother."

Jade hardened about to wake up when he caught her hand. "Don't."

"Just go see him, Jade." Beck gave her a pleading look. Truth was he was uncertain that Mr. West was going to make it and he didn't want the Goth to take more strain on her shoulders.

"You can't ask that of me."

"Well I am. He is in an induced coma, his injuries are too severe for him to heal consciously."

"No, I don't want to know. I just can't." She shook her head as she rose, pulling her hand free. She left him, sitting there staring after her.

Jade made her way through the passages, randomly needing to get away. Mostly from her own mind. Somehow she found her way into the maternity ward. The noises drawing her, the closer she got the more her thoughts died down. She finally reached a glass screen with dozens of babies behind them. Some of them crying, some of them sleeping, some of them silent eyes slightly opened staring at her.

"Which ones yours?" A voice whispered behind her.

Jade was startled and turned around. "I'm sorry what?"

"Which baby is yours?" A woman, probably in her early thirties was staring through the window. She had bleached blonde hair, her eyes seemed to have huge dark rings around them. Her robe scruffy but it was one of those high quality material. She was probably one of those LA heiresses. Yet her body looked really fragile probably from her partying life. She looked horrible in the least, Jade thought.

"Um, none. Yours?"

The lady dug into her into her robe pocket pulling out a box of cigarettes pointing it to the blonde with beautiful big green eyes. "That one right over there." She opened the box pulling out one cigarette. "So what's your deal kid? You spy on babies or what?"

"No, that would be really weird." Jade's brows drew.

"Well you don't strike me as normal." The blonde flicked her lighter a couple of times.

"I could the same for you." Jade pulled the cigarette from the ladies mouth. "And you not allowed to smoke here." Heiresses think they can do whatever they please.

"Well give me a break kid, I just gave birth a few days ago and I don't breast feed. My boyfriend left me with that little bundle over there. I need something for suckiness my life has to endure."

"Okay if we having a competition on whose life sucks worse, then my drunken father loses control of his car and rams into my girlfriend's cab, now both of them are here, him in a coma and she just came out a neurological surgery because she had slight internal bleeding her brain."

The woman blinked twice. "Okay, so you win."

"Yeah well." Jade shrugged. "What are you going to name her?" Jade indicated to the little girl.

The blonde tapped her finger to her lips. "Hmmm…What's your name kid?"

"Jade, you?"

"Andy, I think I'll name her Jade." The blonde shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because I haven't thought of name." God, people can be so oblivious, so pathetic, so selfish. Jade stared at the baby thinking perhaps in a few years that little girl would turn out to be as tormented as her.

"Well, I think its fitting." Jade said, her voice low.

"Really?"

"Yes, really because we both have losers for parents." Jade turned to see Andy taken aback by her comment. Then stepped towards her, a dark look on her face. The blonde took a fearful step back. "So unless you want her to turn out as resentful as me in a few years, I'd seriously reconsider my parental skills and actually develop some." Jade strode right past her. The woman got on her nerves reminding her of her own neglectful, selfish parents. Was there no where she could leave them? Apparently not.

She walked towards Tori's ward, thinking perhaps enough time had passed. With her hands stuck in her jean's pockets she passed many wards seeing patients walking around, families gathered, little kids running around. The doctors with their clipboards, nurses pushing trolleys or gathered chatting about who would give old Mr. Smith his sponge bath. Just the usual cold atmosphere surrounding the passages.

Finally, she reached room 207, her heart sank. She waited outside to catch her breath and keep her stomach settled. She had no idea what she expected to see, all she knew was it was bad. Could she bear to see the half Latina with machines attached to her? Well you better she told herself as she stepped inside, part of her hoping that this was all one bad dream and she would wake up any minute now. But the moment she saw the hint of a familiar face with breathing equipment resting on the standard hospital bed, her heart squeezed. It was real. All of it. That beautiful face was covered with purplish bruises, a few scratches on the side of her cheek. A little cut just above her eyebrow that dipped up into the white bandage that encircled her head completely. Jade let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She stepped more into the room knowing that if she didn't she would flee cowardly. She looked at the little screen with the heart beat sounding off, every two seconds or so. Still beating. It's still beating. That was something. She wasn't usually the glass is half full type of person but she had to be in this case. Because she refused to think of the alternative. There was no alternative.

She strolled towards the bed, more and more wounds becoming visible. She lifted her hand up gently brushing aside the strand of brunette hair that snuck out of the bandage. It felt so unreal, the coldness of the brunette's skin against her fingers. She sat down on the chair besides the bed, her head resting against the mattress, her hand finding its way to the brunette's, gently linking their fingers. Her eyes closed, listening to Tori's strained breathing. A single tear running down her pale cheek.

….

The days were long, the nights were longer. Well that's at least what it seemed like to the Goth. A few days had passed since Tori had come out of surgery. She had woken up a couple of times in a groggy state since. But yesterday she was coherent enough, staying up for longer periods but sadly the Jade caught her in the exhaustion period. Hopefully she made the conscious one today. Her progress was slow but somewhat positive. Except for the scare they had when Tori had a seizure. It was still touch and go. Jade made her way to room 207 like she had done every day after work. Today she had a stupid black stuffed bear in her hands, it had enormous dark sunglasses for its little beady eyes. She reached the door when she heard a few voices inside, all familiar. It sounded like Tori's mother, her father and her doctor. She remained outside uncertain what to do, so she just listened.

"But you said that there was a good chance that she would recover fully."

"Well, Mrs. Vega there's a very good chance at that. But that's what it is, just a chance. There could be other complications."

"Such as?" Mr. Vega spoke holding his wife in his arms.

"She could suffer from excessive nosebleeds, more seizures which could result in extensive memory loss or something entirely worse."

Jade could hear the soft sobs of Mrs. Vega's crying muffled into her husband's shirt. "Is there anything else that we can do?" Mr. Vega asked.

"All, we can do know is wait out the storm and see where it leaves us. We have done the best we can." Mr. Vega nodded and dragged his wife out of the room.

"Shshsh…Honey, shshsh, Tori will be just fine." He kissed her forehead.

Mrs. Vega sniffled. "How do you know?"

"Because our Tori is a fighter, she never gives up. Remember how she fought to be born? When we thought we couldn't handle anymore children after Trina?" Mrs. Vega let out a watery chuckle.

"Yeah, she was a miracle." Mrs. Vega wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"She still is." Mr. Vega grinned wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they walked down the passage.

Jade came out from the corner she was hiding in, she didn't want them to catch her eavesdropping. She walked into the room full with giant cards, flowers and dozens of stuffed animals. She placed her stuffed bear in the center with the rest of them and walked over to the bed, Tori deep in slumber. Her green eyes roaming the half Latina's face. Most of the bruises seemed to be healing nicely turning that sickening yellow colour. The little cut was almost invisible. But most of all the Goth reveled in the soft breathing of the brunette as the equipment had been removed a few days ago. She used the back of her hand to brush the stubborn piece of hair off Tori's face. She gently brought Tori's hand to her lips then slowly put it back down. Staring at her for a few moments before turning her attention to the big window. It gave a perfect view of the sunset, Tori would have loved it, she thought ruefully. She stared out watching the sun get closer and closer to the end, her mind playing on what the doctor had said. 'Or something entirely worse.' Worse how?

"I swear Vega, if you do something stupid, like die, I will never forgive you, you hear me. Never…" Jade spoke, her voice soft.

"Not even a little?" A small coarse voice asked.

"Nope!" Jade shook her head. Then froze realizing someone was talking back to her. She turned around to see Tori's eyes open smiling weakly at her, relief hit her like a gush of wind. "Hey you." She managed to say.

"Hey." Tori said her eyes drooping a little.

"How are you feeling?" Jade asked staying where she was near the window.

"Like someone took a drill to my head." Tori said her throat feeling dry, trying to reach for the small plastic cup besides her.

Jade smiled weakly and helped her, putting the straw in and bringing it to her mouth. "That's probably because someone did."

Tori took a generous sip soothing her throat. "Oh then that explains a lot then." Tori shifted then let out a small groan.

Jade put the cup down, her eyes revealing the worry. "Does it hurt?"

"Only like everywhere."

"I'll get a nurse."

"No stay." Jade stopped at the door. "They will just give me something to sleep."

"So?"

"So, I've slept for over a week, I was told yesterday. Just come talk to me for a little while." Tori gave her pleading eyes.

"Okay if you sure." Jade said and settled into the chair besides the bed and rested her hand on the bed.

"I'm sure. I woke up a couple times but I've been bored so they put me to sleep." Tori let out a small yawn.

"I came yesterday but you'd fallen asleep."

"Yeah I know, my mother said you've been coming every day, after she filled me on how I ended up here." Tori smiled as she linked their hands together.

"I have." Jade nodded.

"Well, I'm sure my company was totally tedious in my slumber state."

"Not more than usual." Jade shrugged with a hidden smirk.

Tori let out a soft chuckle. "You know if my body wasn't sore, this is the part where I'd smack you on the arm."

"And this is the part where I'd go _'OW'_." Jade grinned.

"I'm so glad we understand each other." The brunette grinned playing with the Goth's fingers. "So how are the guys?"

"Beck's been on my nerves recently."

"Funny, that's what he said about you." Tori retorted.

"When did you see him?" Jade looked at the brunette.

"Yesterday, after school. He came in. And sadly babe, I'm on his side. You need to look after yourself." Tori gave Jade a disapproving glare.

"Yeah, yeah what else did you discuss?" Jade rolled her eyes.

Tori sighed. "Your dad."

"Oh." Jade's eyes widened.

"Jade maybe you should-"

"What Vega, what? He is the reason you're here." Jade turned her gaze towards the door.

"I know but Jade…"

"Please, please let's just drop this." Tori witnessed the pain mixed with anger in the Goth's eyes, unsure how to erase it.

Resigned Tori sighed. "Okay, so tell me something." He body was sort of straining but she wanted to spend more time with the Goth.

"I got a baby named after me."

"Really, did you like become a local hero while I was out of it?"

"You'd think, wouldn't you? But no, I'm no hero. Some messed up mother decided to name her baby girl Jade just because she couldn't think of another name. Imagine that, another Jade goes through the woes of poor parenting."

"I'm sorry. So was she beautiful?" Tori shifted a little, biting her bottom lip.

"She's a baby. Most of them are close to bald and gooey." Tori would have rolled her eyes if sharp eye movement didn't hurt. Jade let out a soft chuckle. "Okay, so maybe she was beautiful in a baby kind of way. She had green eyes."

"Aww, I love green eyes."

"Really?"

"Well, duh, why do you think I liked you in the first place? It wasn't because you were intelligent, different, confident, moody, dangerously sexy and absolutely the most beautiful person inside and out. It was because of your eyes, the rest was just a bonus." Tori grinned.

Jade grinned and shook her head. "You nut."

"Yes, but I'm your nut." Tori smiled, her eyes closing.

"Always. Why don't you get some rest?"

"Are you going to leave?" Tori stared down at the Goth a dazed look in her eyes.

"No." Jade smiled.

"Okay, I am feeling a little fuzzy. Goodnight baby, I love you." Tori murmured as she turned her head and relaxed her face.

"I love you too." Jade said bringing the brunettes palm to her lips. Within seconds Tori was deep in sleep. Her breathing filling the room. Jade leaned back in her chair, closing her own eyes, resting them for a bit.

* * *

><p><strong><em>hmmm... i felt bad for leaving you at a cliff the last time, so i took pity. <em>**

**_more drama on the way, let me know what you think..._**

**_you know what to do..._**

**_Review... ;)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**All Over Again…**

_**Hey guys thank you all so much for the reviews. I appreciate them a lot. So keep at it and you know I'll keep at it too.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Disclaimer: Victorious is not mine… I know, sad isn't it? Even the heavens cry for me.**

With Nickelback in the background, Jade was found with a bucket and a rag in her hand staring at the shiny checkout counter. Satisfied with her work, she headed towards the bathroom in Riley's left wing. There, she disposed of the dirty water by gently tipping it in the sink, careful not to get any unexpected splashes on her clothes. A small smile broke out on her face as she began washing her hands, slightly tilting her head to meet her own green eyes staring back at her in the mirror. She caught herself smiling feeling like a fool. Why? Perhaps because she had a date tonight. Okay, so she had a date every night and the venue was a depressing hospital. But that didn't explain why she was feeling this sort of peace she hadn't felt in days. She closed the tap bringing the reason to the top of her mind. Tori was getting better every day, the signs were positive. Most likely she would be discharged tomorrow. And again the smile popped out. She looked up at her reflection. "Stop that!" She scolded herself trying to drag her scowl firmly into place. Failing at her attempts she resigned walking back into the front of the store. She reached for her schoolbag in the counter drawer. "Mrs. Riley, I'm heading out." Jade yelled as she shut the drawer.

"Oh Jade honey, just wait a second." She heard Mrs. Riley shout from beyond her office door.

"Kay." Jade replied, her hands tucked in the back pockets of her jeans, rocking on her heels. The Goth thought about the old woman who was feeling remarkably well these past weeks. Her illness lasted long but Mrs. Riley certainly was a fighter. Just another factor adding to Jade's peaceful mood.

The old woman smiled at her employee as she entered the front of the shop. Jade returned the smile. "Here, I just wanted to give you your paycheck for the week."

Jade took the small envelope that was handed to her. "Um, thanks."

Mrs. Riley smiled. "No thank you, you earned it. You are like my best employee."

"I'm your only employee." Jade said dryly.

Mrs. Riley tilted her head back and let out a deep laugh. Jade couldn't help but grin missing that laugh for a while. "I suppose you right, huh." The old woman said as she started checking the money at the till.

"I'm glad you feeling better."

"Oh, me too hon, I swear I feel like I'm twenty again." The old woman harboring a mischievous grin said as she stretched her arms into the air. Jade grinned at that, trying to imagine Mrs. Riley like fifty years younger. She probably hadn't changed much. "You know, one of these days I might even let Melvin convince me to give me a ride on his rocking chair."

Mrs. Riley raised her eyes and burst out in another round of laughter, seeing her favorite employee's jaw wide open, struck mortified. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies that way."

Jade's jaw slammed shut. "Way too much information."

"Ah, well, you only young once, you know." The old woman winked. "That reminds me, what are your plans tonight?"

"I'm heading to the hospital." Jade shrugged.

"I figured as much. Here take this." Mrs. Riley handed her a magazine called Vocal weekly. "I know it gets mighty boring in there. That's her favourite, huh?"

Jade took the magazine that displayed all the latest music news and gossip. She should have thought of that. "Um, yeah it is."

She took out her wallet to see Mrs. Riley shaking her head. "Oh, no dear, it's on the house. You are just lucky I happen to know the owner." The old woman winked.

Jade smirked. "Extremely. Thank you."

"Ah, it's nothing. Well, send your girl my love."

"I will, later Mrs. Riley." Jade said as she headed for the door.

"Bye Jade."

Jade parked her car in the same spot in the hospital parking lot as she had for the last few nights. She jumped out making sure she had the bag full with entertainment material for Tori. With her other hand stuck in her pocket she headed through the automatic doors. The air was suddenly chill contrast to the surprisingly warm night outside. She squinted her eyes waiting for them to adjust to the harsh white lights. That's what she didn't like about hospital, there was too much white. She would be driven nuts if she had to stay here without a high morphine dose. Hmmm… they should think of adding some black here and there. It couldn't hurt.

She walked right passed the reception already knowing the path to the brunette's room by heart. She reached the end of the corridor and then raced up two flights of stairs. About to attempt the third she caught something in the corner of her eyes making her freeze. She stood there staring down the endless passage way. Her breathe coming out a bit heavy from the stairs. Her eyes settled on the woman who stepped out of a room, crumpling to the floor just outside the door, face buried in her frail hands. The sobs drilling in the Goth's head, her breath getting painfully caught in her chest. Then familiar bloodshot green eyes looked up at her, making her heart sink. "No…" She whispered to herself, the sting behind her eyes already evident. Not even registering, her feet were already in a dash brushing of the nurses and doctors in the way. Finally, she skidded to a stop in front of the woman, the bag dropped to the floor, her chest heaving. Her eyes searching through the door, relief washing over her when she spotted the heart rate monitor still active. But she still couldn't bring herself to study the patient's face. Turning her head to the floor, she watched the woman continue her emotional spell. She couldn't take it a dark cloud hanging over her head, wanting desperately to escape this passageway, this hospital, this world.

Next thing she knew is she was also sinking down to the floor besides the woman, pulling her knees to her chest. The woman picked her head up again, their eyes mirrored except for the red in the older woman's. "Jade?"

"Yeah?" Before Jade knew it she had an armful of the older woman sobbing and straining her shirt in a deathly grip. The body against her trembling violently, warm tears seeping through her shirt near her collar. She watched through stinging eyes unsure what to do. She found her arms wrapping around the petit body. "Shshsh…Don't cry mom. Please don't cry." Her own tears silently falling now, blurring her vision. The pain in her mother's sobs unbearable. No matter what she thought of the woman in her arms, she was still her mother. "Don't cry." She murmured against the blonde hair. "Please." They just held each other for a moment riding out the storm.

Eventually sobbing turned into sniffling, and then finally just hitching. Jade's arms went pliant, fell to her sides suddenly feeling very awkward. Her mother lifting her head to look into her eyes only to catch the resentment that was forgotten moments ago. A weak moment. Jade turned her head to the side, she couldn't allow herself to feel. Every time she got remotely close to her parents or shared a connection with them, they always pulled the rug from beneath her. She couldn't get hurt again. She won't allow herself to feel the pain of rejection. Her mother watched as Jade dragged herself up off the floor, dusting off her jeans and picking up the dropped bag. The older woman's gaze sadly dropped to the floor before she was startled by a hand laid out in front of her. She looked up at the Goth, then back to the hand, bafflement settled in. "C'mon, let's go get something to eat." The Goth said her tone, low and even. Her mother looked unsure before taking her hand and was pulled onto her feet.

They headed towards the cafeteria which was seemingly busy tonight but they managed to find a corner table. She left her mother there to join the queue. Jade's mind was reeling, for a moment she let herself feel. She would be cursing herself for it later, she knew. Why couldn't she just be the heartless person she pretended to be? Why! She squeezed her eyes tight, trying to erase the future disappointment and hurt.

"Sorry lady, are you ready to order?" She was startled by a voice in front of her.

"Um, yeah." Jade nodded at the cashier.

Jade returned to the table with a sandwich and two cups of coffee. She slid the grilled cheese towards her mother. "Here, eat."

Mrs. West did as she was told. Taking small bites out of her sandwich while the Goth was looking her over, sipping her own coffee. She looked frail and aged like ten years over the past ten days. Her mother usually took so much pride in her appearance. It was looking at a whole new person. Her mother spoke, her voice tiny. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Jade dropped her gaze to the table. "No, I had something before I came."

"Oh." Her mother said barely audible before she took another bite.

"I'm going to see Tori, now." Jade told her.

"Okay." The tiny voice said. Her mother not meeting her gaze, sadness setting in again.

Jade stood, turned to face the passage, about to head down it. But for some reason she felt stuck so she faced her mother again and sighed. "Wait for me. I'll drive you home."

Her mother looked up, the surprise evident in her expression. "Okay." She nodded and looked back at her food. "Jade?"

Jade shot her mother a look over her shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Can I come?" Mrs. West asked, her eyes still lowered.

Jade raised her brow. "Where?"

Her mother raised her head to meet the curious stare. "To see Tori." Jade's green eyes widened at the simple request.

_Why?_ Jade wanted to ask but held her urge in. She wasn't sure why the sudden interest was. Maybe she was feeling guilty for what her husband had done. Maybe there were other reasons that the Goth was unaware of. Jade was definitely giving herself a headache with all the thinking so she decided to let it go. "I can't exactly deny you entry, can I?"

Taking that as a yes, it was meant to be, Mrs. West got up and quickly disposed of the empty containers on the table. She followed Jade closely around the turns and up the stairs. Getting to the second floor, they walked through the busy passage silently not a word passed between the two West women. Jade's head picked up as she heard familiar voices coming from ahead. There stood her friends, Cat, Robbie, Rex, Andre and Beck, hurdled around in a circle outside Vega's room, which was closed.

Mrs. West eyed the seating area. "I'll wait here for a bit." Jade gave her a brief nod as she went to join her friends.

Beck met her eyes first, he smiled. "Was wondering when you were gonna show up?"

"Yeah, why are we standing outside?" Jade asked looking at her watch. It was far from visiting hours being over.

"Oh, because the men in the white coats are checking her over." Cat said softly, an index finger tapping her temple, straining in thought. "I forget what their called." Everyone raising their eyebrow at the adorable redhead.

"Um, doctors?" Robbie replied with an exaggerated huff.

"No, that's not it." Cat shook her head. "Ooh I remember, a doctor!" Cat clapped her hands and giggled.

"Hey! I said that!" Robbie exclaimed while Rex just shook his head.

"You see that's why I say you two belong together." Rex mouthed.

"Why?" Robbie looked at his puppet, confused.

"Well, because you both need help, you might as well get the two for one discount." Rex let out a chuckle at Robbie's and Cat's frown.

Jade rolled her eyes, tired of the shenanigans of Robbie and his puppet so she turned to Beck and Andre. "How come the doctor's are checking her over?"

"Well, Mrs. V told me it was to administrate a new drug into her system to speed up the recovery of the incisions in her brain." Andre told the Goth.

"Yeah, so now we wait." Beck added with a shrug.

Jade leaned against the wall, her head dipped, eyes closed as she crossed her arms over her chest. She blocked out the sounds of the other teenagers conversing in hushed tones. Beck and Andre were busy discussing last night's basketball match while Cat and Robbie were having their usual unintelligible conversations. She couldn't help imagine how Tori would usually find herself in the middle of discussions, dominating or solving someone's problem. Which the Goth thoroughly enjoyed, watching Tori was an education. Especially if she was on a mission, Jade thought with a tiny smirk.

Her thoughts were interrupted by large sirens and the rush of nurses and doctors bursting into Tori's room. All speaking in jargon that she couldn't quite understand. Her heart started beating, almost out of her chest. _What was happening? What was wrong?_ All the commotion was like a blur.

"What the hell is going on?" Jade yelled as she tried to pry her way into the room but she was restrained by a few male nurses. "Let go of me."

"You can't go in there miss." One of the doctors managed to seal the door. Jade's fists banged against them in defeat. She turned around to see one nurse remain at the reception.

"Well what the hell is happening?" Jade demanded to know from the scrawny nurse, Beck putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah." Andre piped up behind them, Cat and Robbie flanking him.

"Well, Miss Vega didn't react well with the treatment."

"What the hell does that mean?" Jade growled slamming her hand on the clipboard on the counter..

"I…I don't know." The nurse stuttered. "I'm not a d-doctor."

"Then find me a goddamn doctor!" The Goth exasperated. The nurse nodded and stumbled back to go do just that.

"Jade, calm down." Beck squeezed her shoulders.

She whirled on him. "Don't tell me to calm down Beck!" She poked into his chest. "How the hell do you expect me to calm down when I don't know what the hell is happening in there." Her voice on the brink of breaking.

He gathered the straining Goth up in his arms. "I know, I know…" Finally she went pliant when he murmured against her hair. "It will be okay." _He hoped._

Most of them were seated in the small waiting area near Tori's room for over the last hour. Robbie had driven Cat home, both wanting to be notified if there was any news. Mr. and Mrs. Vega had been contacted and arrived with Trina shortly after the commotion had begun. No one spoke, no one understood what was happening, they just waited in a morbid state. Jade picked up her head when she realized she heard her mother and Mrs. Vega deep in conversation. _What were they talking about? What did they have to talk about? _

She was brought out of her thoughts when someone stepped out of Tori's room. Everyone stood up at the same time, scrutinizing the doctor who wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve. "Victoria Vega?" He announced in a nonchalant tone.

"Yes?" Mr. Vega drawled.

"She is going to be just fine, the worst is over." The doctor said. Relief swam through everyone and most of them relaxed their tense stances. "However, there was a complication?" Everyone tensed again.

"What sort of complication?" Mr. Vega asked concern dripping from his tone.

"Well as I said the worst is over on the sense of life threatening situations but there was a mental impact that had occurred."

"I don't understand." Mrs. Vega said.

"Well, during the administration of the new drug, Tori's body rejected it at first causing her to have respiratory complications which starved the brain of the oxygen it needed at that point. And when your brain is deprived-"

"Get to the damn point!" Jade fired. Everyone turning to her for a second startled by her outburst before their eyes were back on the doctor.

"She suffered some memory loss. It is still uncertain up to what extent her memory was severed in her current unconscious state." He stated everyone staring at him as if he was just speaking Chinese.

"You mean my baby might not remember me?" Mrs. Vega asked her voice small.

"Unfortunately that is a possibility Mrs. Vega, she might not remember most of you at first. But the more her brain heals the more _chance_ of her remembering." The doctor said hoping a positive aura would travel through this bunch of loved ones.

"A chance?" Mr. Vega asked. "You mean that there's a possibility she won't get her memory back?"

The doctor stared at the floor. "Yes, that's a possibility."

"Well that sucks!" Andre mumbled. Everyone shot him a glare. "Well it does!" No one else was able to speak.

"But keep in mind she is alive and healthy." The doctor reinforced and then sighed. "Look there's also a good chance that in the long run, two to six months, she could remember nearly everything and everyone. It's just a matter of how her brain stimulates to the intake." He was glad when he saw a glimmer of hope in the faces in front of him. He turned to Tori's parents. "We should continue this conversation in my office but I feel it's best if her friends were also aware."

"No, its fine you can say whatever needs to be said right here." Tori's mom encouraged as she took her seat.

"Okay but there are risks or she might not be able to regain her memory fully. We can't overdo the stimulus. For the first two weeks I say she should be kept completely isolated from the outside world except from her immediate family. This is to help her get some sense of security and mental balance. After that she should be able to resume school and interact with other people moderately in her own way. Don't push her as that might have a negative impact." The doctor looked over all of the people gathered in the waiting room. "It is obvious that she is cared for deeply by every one of you, but it won't be easy, so she needs your patience."

Mr. Vega stood up and shook the doctor's hand. "Thanks doc, can we see her now."

"She's asleep but sure." The doctor smiled as he left the room.

The night started to chill down as Jade peered over the hospital rooftop taking in all the lights of night. She wrapped her arms around herself as she closed her eyes taking in the sounds allowing her mind to drift. She didn't know how she was feeling at the moment. But it didn't really matter, did it? Tori was alive, she would be fine. But would she be _Tori?_ Jade sighed. She just didn't know what to expect after tonight. How did their lives tailspin so fast and hard? She understood clearly what the doctor had explained tonight. But understanding and accepting were two different things. Would she be able to accept that Tori wouldn't remember her, what they had? _Have? _Would she be able to handle it? Her heart was already aching. Two weeks would only tell…

"There you are." Jade was startled out of her reverie by a familiar voice.

"I needed some air." She said quietly but didn't turn back instead Beck walked to stand besides her also staring off the ledge.

"Yeah, me too." Beck took a deep breath and then nudged her playfully with his shoulders. "You okay?"

Jade let out a weak smile. "Yes, but it just feels like we stuck in some bad movie."

"Right… I always thought amnesia was like a myth."

"Me too." She sighed.

He looked at her through the corner of his eyes. "Are you going be able to handle that? Handle that she might not remember what you two have. Remember you?"

She turned to face him, it wasn't surprising that he always knew what she was thinking about. "She's alive Beck and gets to live her life, that's all that matters…"

"I know that but-"

She shook her head and interrupted him. "There's no but about it." He stared at his best friend with awe and so much admiration, he couldn't help but smile. "What?" She asked when she was feeling uncomfortable with the look he was giving her.

He shook his head but couldn't wipe the grin off his face. "Nothing."

"Clearly it's not nothing. Tell me?" She raised a brow.

"Okay, well I'm just proud of you, that's all…" He nudged her again with his shoulders.

She couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "Why?"

"Well because when I first met you, you were the most selfish person I met. I mean like seriously down there selfish, only caring about yourself. Never ever giving another person a thought. Always being mean and-"

"I get it, Beck!" She cut him off wanting him to get to the point.

He grinned. "Right well, now you're the complete opposite and it's beautiful."

Jade never took well to compliments so she couldn't meet his eyes to his amusement. "Ah, well jeez… should I say thank you or throw you off the ledge?"

"I prefer the thank you." He smiled.

"Thank you, now let's get out of here before I change my mind." He chuckled as they strolled back into the hospital…

_**Two weeks later…**_

Jade pulled up to school in one swift turn, just beating the other guy to the last parking spot. Ha! She was late and she knew it. She never even had time to stop into Riley's before she got to school. Pulling the keys out of the ignition and grabbing her books from the front seat, she hopped down out of her car. Pushing the door shut with her black boots and pressing the car alarm with her teeth, she made her way through the parking lot. She maneuvered through the cars cursing herself for waking up late. They had come home extra late from the hospital last night. Jade would drive her mother to the hospital to spend time with her dad and while she did her homework in the car. The Goth still refused see her father who was still in a comatose state. Her mother and her argued about it often but their relationship altogether had mellowed down. They could stand each other for more than ten minutes at a time. Jade wouldn't say it was progress but more of tolerance. She especially didn't want to be late for this day as she assumed Tori would be at school today. She wasn't sure what to expect but she was definitely ready to see the half Latina again…

She was almost by the entrance when- Bam! All the items in her arms went sprawling. "Dammit, watch where you going!" Jade started scrambling her books together.

"I'm so sorry, let me help you." Jade's head shot up at the sound of culprit's voice. She met the most amazing brown eyes that had haunted her for the past few years. Tori smiled sheepishly, flipping her hair out of her face. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

Jade lost her tongue, not sure what to make of the situation. But the pang in her stomach confirmed that indeed the brunette had no inkling of who she was. Jade watched as the curious eyes were set on her expecting a response. "Um, no it's okay." She almost stuttered.

They stared at each other for a moment before Tori smiled once more. "You might want to take these books back." Tori gestured to the books she was holding.

Jade snapped out of it, never quite feeling so foolish in her entire life. "Oh right." She grabbed the books out of the brunettes hand and Tori apologized once more before heading for the door. All Jade could do was watch. Watch as the past year seeped out of those beautiful brown eyes, her own heart burning in despair.

Then the brunette halted at the door and turned around to face the Goth once more. Their eyes held like they had a million times before, that emerald green meeting the chocolate brown. "Oh by the way, apparently my name is Tori Vega. And you are?"

Jade used all the will power in her body to swallow the waves of emotion that threatened to overflow. She spoke, her voice low, emotions hidden. "Jade, Jade West."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, even I didn't see that coming…<strong>_

_**Curious? Huh? Huh?**_

_**Tell me… ;)**_

_**You know what to do…**_

_**Review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**All Over Again…**

_**Hey guys I'm really sorry I upset many of you with the last chapter but it had to be done. Just stick with it, I swear it will get better…Thank you so much for the reviews/death threats.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Disclaimer: Victorious is not mine… But this story is so hands off! I know karate!**

With the sunlight dying through the Goth's Aviators, she adjusted her body against the hard metal hood of her car. Laying there, her legs crossed at her ankles, she peered through the artificial slightly darkened sky. The hollowness of it enclosing her. Her mind on auto pilot, circling around and around to a certain brunette. The cursed echo's of a familiar voice, so cool, so detached drowning her thoughts.

"_Oh by the way, apparently my name is Tori Vega. And you are?"_

She watched as the beautiful brunette sauntered into school, frozen, mouth dry, tasting the insignificance of her own name on her lips. What other response could she think of that wasn't as painful as the one she proclaimed. She looked at the sullen sunlight through her shades, her chest slightly heaving from the raw breaths that escaped her. Did someone hate her up there? Was someone punishing her? It sure in hell seemed like it.

Tearing herself from the agonizing reverie, she adjusted her hands to make her position more comfortable, not that it would make her feel any more comforted she thought with a rueful chuckle. God, what the hell happened? The Goth let out a heavy sigh turning her head to the side, staring at the vast rows of neatly parked vehicles. She heard what the doctor had said, she understood what he explained. She had probably expected this deep down, but under no circumstance would her heart comprehend the isolated brown eyes not even having a sense of familiarity to her green ones. They had been through so much, hadn't they? Hadn't they!

Slowly she felt the rage driving through her, building up from the pit of her stomach. Feeling the acidic emotions burning through her, clouding her mind, sintering her heart. Who was the person she met this morning? She looked like Tori, she spoke like Tori. But was she? Yes, Jade that was your Tori, you just weren't her Jade. She didn't remember her. She didn't remember the past year. She didn't remember anything.

"How could she not remember?" Jade slammed a fist down onto the metal surface. "Fuck!" She hissed when the pain cursed from her fingers through her hand. "Nice going Jade, you want to add a broken hand to your broken heart?" She groaned clutching her throbbing hand with her other. God, what was wrong with her? It wasn't Tori's fault she couldn't remember. So then who was this anger directed at? Her dad? Herself? Who?

She just didn't know. She didn't know anything anymore. She could just tell the brunette and be blunt. _Oh and how would that go Jade? Um, Hi Tori I'm your girlfriend. I don't know if you know this but you are gay. The poor girl would probably run for the damn hills and deem her a nutcase, which wasn't that far off from the truth. Vega made her nuts! This was hopeless!_ And she was left feeling so helpless. Since when had the fates had control of her life? Now all she felt like she could do was sit back and watch as it played a sick fucking joke on her. She squeezed her eyes as a lazy tear escape treading across the curve of her pale cheek.

…

Tori walked through the corridors she's been through hundreds of times or so she was told. Her eyes wandered over everything as if she was taking it all for the first time. The colors, the strange designs, all new to her. Her heart was pounding incessantly, as she felt lost in this unfamiliar territory. Was she supposed to remember this place? A place where she had spent nearly two years of her life, her mother had said. She scanned everything possible, her mind reeling, straining, trying to link this place to a memory. Nothing. Absolutely nothing tying her here, she thought with a sigh. It felt as if she was sucked into alternate universe. She couldn't recall anything from this place, nothing felt recognizable, nothing felt strange.

Except. Tori halted, closing her eyes slowly taking in the eerie silence of the empty corridor. The green eyes. Those beautiful green emeralds, she had never seen anything quite like them. She didn't know if they were a distant remembrance or if she was just affected by the intense nature they seemed to possess. And what of the girl, the owner to such an extraordinary feature? When she first set eyes on the strange girl, dressed in onyx, her mind stopped for a moment. Feelings soaring through her, confusion for one, but the others she couldn't explain. She couldn't recall meeting that girl before but the reaction she had told her otherwise. Maybe it was nothing, her mind just circling trying to find some sort of familiarity. She must have met that girl before, it was almost certain since she did attend this school.

Obviously she was playing it up bigger than it really was. And it wasn't if she had seen other people yet from this school, maybe they would have a similar effect. Tori opened her eyes letting out a heavy breath. She was supposed to be in class. Where was Trina? Her sister was supposed to direct her to her class. Now alone in a foreign passage way she had no idea what to do. She looked at her day planner and noticed the room number to her first class. "This shouldn't be so hard." She sighed.

Strolling through, she noticed a door with the familiar numbers on it. She halted for a minute, staring at it. "Okay, Tori you can do this, just open the door." She breathed nervously as she put her hand on the knob slowly twisting it and opening the door, unsure what to expect behind it.

Sikowitz froze in mid-sentence, while his class was trying to figure out what unorthodox means of teaching he was performing at the moment. His facial expression changed from shock to a lazy smile. "Tori."

Tori stood there stunned when she heard her name from the peculiar dressed man. All eyes of the class settled on her. Then all of a sudden the whole class stood up in a roar. "Tori!"

"Oh my god Tori I can't believe you here." The brunette's head jerked to one direction.

"How are you feeling Tori?" Then again a swift motion to the opposite direction.

"We missed you Tori!"

Tori held her head, her ears pounding with the excessive ramblings of the class. She started feeling dizzy and sweat trickled down her back. She couldn't breathe! So many unknown faces! She couldn't breathe! She couldn't be here. Her eyes widened, full of apprehension.

"Shut the hell up!" Beck yelled sensing the fear in the youngest Vega. "I said shut up!" The whole class went dead, eyes still on the brunette. Her breathing coming out labored now. Beck stepped towards her slowly, his hand reaching trying to calm the girl down. "Tori." He murmured.

But she jerked back, shaking her head. "No, I can't do this. I just can't…" Before he could get grip on her she darted through the door…

…..

Jade was about to jump of her hood when a figure dashed right passed her almost knocking her off her feet. Her head spun in the direction of the person. "What the…" She let her sentence trail of when her eyes widened at who the figure was. She watched as the brunette maneuvered through the car with ease.

Tori reached the corner of the parking lot where there the two walls joined and no where left to go. Feeling trapped, she crumpled to the ground tears streaming down her face, panting. This is so stupid she thought. They were only people. People she supposed to know. Why was she so afraid? She just didn't know. Her breath caught, her eyes widened as realization hit her. She didn't know…

She didn't know them. She didn't know much. But they certainly knew her. Why couldn't she remember! Then she flinched when she felt a cold hand on her back.

Jade jumped back at the jerk reaction, holding her injured hand up and her other one on her knee trying to catch her breath. Jade found herself gazing into brown distrusting eyes. Tori looked up into the most beautiful eyes she had seen twice today, unsure what to do. With the emptiness in Tori's eyes breaking the Goth's heart, she gently flexed her injured hand, cringing in pain a little. "It's me, Jade." Still nothing registering in the brunette. "Jade West, you met me this morning when you bumped my books out of my hands." She explained slowly and softly seeing a light go off in the brunette's eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tori said in a small voice, wiping her eyes with her sleeve before lowering them to the ground. She folded her legs.

"You already said that and it's still okay." Jade grimaced, afraid to approach Tori again. She had never seen so much terror in the half Latina before, she had no idea what to do. It was like looking at a frightened lost kid who was looking for their mommy. Just the innocence of the person in front of her made her uneasy. They just both watched each other inquisitively for a minute before the Goth decided to drop to the ground where she stood. She sat three feet away with her knees pulled up to her chest, eyes still on the brunette. She watched as Tori's eyes scanned her from head to toe with curiosity, probably wondering what she was doing. Hell, she didn't even know what she was doing.

Tori's eyes dropped back to the ground, her fingers playing with the small stone by her shoes. For some odd reason she couldn't understand, she felt safe. When she felt more comfortable she glanced up to the Goth's profile staring out into the parking lot. "So why are you sitting on the ground?" Tori asked softly.

Jade tilted her head slightly, studying the half Latina. "Why are you?"

Tori stared out towards the cars. "I freaked out." She sighed. The Goth nodded watching her, waiting for her to continue. "I didn't remember anyone and well it was a little too overwhelming." She turned to the Goth, her voice low and poignant. "I have amnesia, I'm told."

Jade pursed her lips unsure how to tread around the brunette. It was obvious she was shaken and the last thing she wanted was to create more havoc. "Okay." She accepted, in hope that the brunette wouldn't feel any pressure to explain her actions further.

Tori smiled. "What about you?"

Jade raised a brow. "What about me?" Tori used her hands to indicate that Jade was sitting on the ground. "Oh, I have nothing better to do." The Goth shrugged.

"But shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't you?" Jade challenged.

"Are you always going to answer most of my questions with a question?" Tori arched a brow.

"I don't know, what do you think?" Jade couldn't help but smirk as she anticipated the eye roll from the brunette. She missed it so much, it almost hurt. They sat in silence for a moment, then the Goth spoke softly. "Are you going to go back in?" Jade jerked a thumb behind her.

Tori gazed at the school entrance, her throat feeling caught. She glanced back at her shoes. "I can't…"

Jade nodded. "It's okay, why don't you just go home?"

"I…I don't know how to get there." Tori couldn't meet her eyes feeling helpless and lost, her voice solemn.

Jade stared at the brunette with sympathy and surprisingly more understanding than she had a few minutes ago. She stood up and dusted off her jeans. "Lucky for you I happen to."

Tori's eyes shot up. "You do?"

Jade smiled, yet it not reaching her eyes. She held out her working hand. "Yup, c'mon I'll give you a lift."

Tori stared at the hand for a moment. For some reason unknown to her she put her own into it. The hand cold against her warm one, the texture slightly rough than her own but yet she felt an unexplainable comfort. She was pulled to her feet and watched the fit of their hands still linked. Jade observed the curious stare of the brunettes at their hands, wondering what was ticking through that mind. Wondering if she could feel the heat that surged though the contrast of the two. Scared to cause any more alarm to the half Latina Jade reluctantly released the hand. Tori felt a sense of regret when the connection was broken. She guiltily glanced towards the school. "What about school?"

"What about it?" Jade shrugged. As Tori just glared at her, she felt a smirk tug on the corners of her lips. Tori shook her head but couldn't help but smile as she followed the Goth to her car.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Did you find her, man?" Andre asked Beck who had a grin on his face. Beck leaned against the door staring out in parking lot, his arms crossed over his chest. He watched as Tori and Jade jumped into Jade's vehicle. "Dude!"

Beck was startled out of his casual stance. "Um, yeah I found her." He closed the door. "She's just fine, let's get to class." He said with a smile. Andre looked at him baffled for a moment. Then shrugged and followed…

...

Jade slid her Aviator's back on as she pulled out of the parking space. The sun wasn't so bright but she wasn't sure she wanted the brunette to know she was watching her out of the corner of her eye. She watched as the half Latina, relaxed partially against the seat, her eyes averted out the window taking in the neighborhood, the street signs and the pedestrians walking on the sidewalk. She could still sense that Tori was still a bit tense.

Tori traced her fingers against the leather of the door, taking in the texture on the tip of her fingers. She leaned back turning her attention back to the Goth, a question on her mind. "Were we friends?"

Jade was startled when the silence was broken. "What?"

Tori linked her fingers together placing them on her lap. "I asked if we were friends?"

Jade smiled weakly. "Something like that."

Tori stared at her hands, feeling some kind of remorse that she couldn't remember. "It makes sense, for some odd reason, I feel like I can trust you."

Jade shot her a slanted glance, an amused smirk on her face. "Do I look trustworthy?"

Tori looked her over and let out a small chuckle. "Not in the least but I can't help but feel it."

Jade raised her sunglasses, resting it on the top of her head. Her eyes meeting the brunette's. "You don't have to be afraid of me, Tori."

"I know." Tori smiled slowly. "Otherwise I wouldn't be in this car."

Jade returned her smile as she stopped the car at the red. "Smart girl."

"So I'm told." Tori joked, making the Goth laugh.

The laughter died down fast as it was almost as painful as it was pleasurable. Jade sighed, looking straight ahead as the light turned green again. "So, tell me, how does this amnesia thing actually work?"

Tori let out a chuckle as she stared out the window. "I wish I knew, really. It is all so confusing. When I first came home, things where really blurry, I didn't remember much. Then things became clearer like everything started unfolding, you know. I still thought I was 15." Tori let out a rueful chuckle. Then her voice went sad and soft. "Turns out I'm not. I switched schools, which is great. Hollywood Arts is a great school, I was always jealous of Trina, you know. But apparently I'm there now." She turned to face the Goth. "I just wish I remembered how. I wish I remembered you."

"Me too…" Jade mumbled under her breath too low for the brunette to hear. She wasn't able to face her, her eyes directed at the traffic in front.

"It is like two years of my life was stolen from me." Tori let out a heavy sigh. "I just don't know. The doctor said there is a strong possibility I might get it back. But what if I don't?"

Jade stared at her out of the corner of her eyes, seeing the brunette gently wipe a tear that escaped. "You'll be okay, Vega." Jade reassured, though she wasn't really sure about herself.

"You think?" Jade nodded and Tori smiled. "I remember things like Shakespeare and George Washington, so at least literature and history should be a breeze."Tori joked trying to lighten the sullen mood the car seemed to fall into.

Great she remembers dead guys but she can't remember me, Jade grimaced. That's some sick joke, God, some sick joke.

"So how did we meet?" Tori sunk back into her seat.

"Well you were sort of rubbing my boyfriend at the time."

"What!" Tori straightened.

Jade chuckled, recalling the day. Of course she didn't find it funny back then. "Well, you spilled coffee on him, so you were trying to get it off."

Tori suddenly felt very nervous. "Well, um… I,"

"It's okay, we broke up over a year ago." Jade grinned when she heard the whoosh sound emit from the half Latina's mouth.

"Not because of me, right?" Tori asked, needing to know. What if she just jumped into a car with a vengeful ex-girlfriend? She looked at the Goth again, a gulp escaping from her throat. "Right?"

"Not in the way you think."

"Oh good." Tori let out a relieved breath. "Wait what?"

"It's complicated." Jade dismissed the topic, bringing the car to a halt. "So here we are."

Tori glanced out the window her face brightened. "Wow, that's my house."

Jade couldn't help but chuckle half of it pain, half of it completely charmed by the childlike expression in the half Latina's face. "Sure is…"

"Thank you." Tori said suddenly feeling very shy.

"Don't worry about it, Vega." Jade grimaced, her heart feeling caught in her chest. It was so felt so different yet painfully the same. She was waiting for the half Latina to jump out of the car, unsure if she could keep the disappointed emotion from her face. Then abruptly her eyes closed as she felt the softness of Tori's fingers tracing her swollen knuckles of the hand that remained on the steering wheel. A little hiss escaped from the Goth, as the gentle touch roamed over it.

"I'm sorry." Tori smiled weakly. She didn't know what had possessed her to do touch the goth. Part of it was concern, yet the other part was unexplainable. "It seems sprained, would you like to come in? I could bandage it up for you." She asked, her voice low.

Jade opened her eyes, which glistened slightly. She stared at the brunette, seeing that familiar sincerity in those warm brown eyes. The eyes of the woman she loved but didn't remember her. Didn't remember her, her voice caught. She turned away unable to keep the hurt from her face. "I should probably go." She said her voice equally low and surprisingly steady.

"Please." Tori's hand still remained on the purple bruise. "It's the least I can do. You brought me home."

Jade was afraid to turn her attention back to the brunette. She didn't want to scare her or ruin any chance of her not remembering. She should just go home and wallow alone. It would be better for both of them if she just left now. She didn't know what she was capable of. It was already so hard not to just lean over and reacquaint her starving lips with the flavor that drove her insane, whether she was tasting it or simply thinking about it. Just the familiar vanilla scent was already clogging her mind. She could never control herself with the woman next to her. What's to say that changed and the last thing she would want is to freak her out completely. "I, um… Okay." She finally resigned within the internal battle in her head.

"Great!" Tori beamed as she got out of the vehicle.

Jade jumped out of the car, a scowl on her face. "You are so weak!" She chastised herself. "You better behave yourself." She mumbled as she followed the brunette into the house.

As Tori stepped into her home she halted. "Mom?"

"Tori?" Mrs. Vega eyed her daughter putting her coffee on the table top. She rushed over to her youngest daughter gathering her in her arms. "What are you doing home from school? Are you okay? Did something happen? Is there any pain anywhere?"

Tori squirmed in the over-possessive embraced. "Mom, I'm fine." She managed to mumble.

Mrs. Vega leaned back, but not fully letting go of her daughter. After the accident she felt and overbearing urge to hold her daughter wanting to keep her safe. "What happened?"

Tori wasn't able to meet her mother's gaze as she didn't want to see the expected disappointment in them. "I freaked out… there was just so many people. People who knew me but I couldn't remember them." She said, her voice small.

"Oh honey…" Mrs. Vega pulled her in for another hug. "It is okay, you can try again when you ready." She kissed the brunette on the top of her head.

"So you not disappointed?" Tori leaned back.

"Of course not baby, why would I be?" Mrs. Vega stared at her daughter incredulously. Tori always had this urge to please people.

"I don't know." Tori sniffled.

"Oh honey you don't have to rush this, you can go back when you feel up to it, okay?"

"Okay." Tori nodded.

"Where is Trina?"

"I don't know, at school."

Mrs. Vega raised a brow, confused. "Wait what? How did you get home?"

"That is where I come in." Jade finally made her presence known after silently enjoying the display between mother and daughter. She couldn't help but feel a little sting of jealousy but at the same time she was glad the older Vega was there. At least it would keep her intentions in check.

"Mom, this is my friend-"

"Jade?" Mrs. Vega finished.

"Mrs. Vega." Jade nodded in greeting. Tori watched the exchange finding it somewhat interesting. But she wasn't sure how.

"Yeah, she brought me home. She sort of hurt her hand so I asked her in to get it more comfortable." The brunette explained as Jade raised her hurt hand.

Mrs. Vega's thoughts were weary and cautious. She wasn't sure what was going on here. Did Tori remember the Goth? From the oblivious and innocent look in the brunette's face it was probably a no. "I see. Sweetie could you go get the bandages in the bathroom, its in the cupboard under the sink."

"Okay." Tori said as she started to climb the stairs.

"You sit." Mrs. Vega instructed the Goth who went over to the counter and took a seat. She placed her fist on the surface while Mrs. Vega dug out a bag of frozen peas. "Flex for me." jade spread her hand flat on the surface cringing a bit. "Oh honey, what did you do?" Mrs. Vega tsked sympathetically as she placed the iced bag on the swollen hand.

"Punched a car." The Goth claimed, her eyes closed, the ice soothing the inflammation.

"Why?" Tori's mother stared curiously at the Goth. Jade shrugged not knowing how to answer. "Does she remember?"

"Nope."

Everything suddenly making sense, Mrs. Vega sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too." Jade finding her throat burning, her eyes welling up, unsure if the sting was from her hand or her chest. She just knew that she couldn't keep talking about this topic. "So what did Phil say about the movie?"

Mrs. Vega realized the sudden change but let it be, she didn't want to cause the Goth more grief than necessary. "Well, hmmm, Phil is a sweetheart." Mrs. Vega smiled. "He said that they don't want to lose Tori so late into the movie, so they will be resuming shooting in two to three months depending if she is up to it. The best part is that the remaining movie will be shot on set here in LA."

"That's great." Jade grimaced through the pain.

"Yes, well he really fought for Tori."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know the executive producer Travis wanted to recast another co-star for his son and kill Tori off in the movie. Phil had to convince him that it would have a negative impact on the movie."

"I hate Travis and son." Jade snorted.

"Yeah, well get in line." Mrs. Vega wiggled her eyebrows. The Goth looked up and they both shared a smile.

"I found it." Tori declared, holding a bandage as she walked back down the stairs. Both Mrs. Vega and Jade turned to face the brunette. Tori eyed them both curiously. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Of course not honey, let's get this girl patched up." Mrs. Vega winked at Jade. Tori handed her mother the bandage and Mrs. Vega began wrapping it around the hand. Once it snuggly enclosed the swollen area Jade felt a little relief. "Will you be able to drive with that?" Mrs. Vega asked with concern.

"I'll be fine, thank you." Jade said as she got up.

"No, thank you for bringing Tori home." Mrs. Vega smiled. Jade returned the smile and nodded. "One more thing… don't give up okay? I'm on your side." Jade still held the smile as she headed out the door. Tori wondered what that was about but she wasn't sure she should ask.

"Jade, wait!" Tori yelled as the Goth almost reached the car.

Jade spun around, a hopeful look on her face. "Yeah?"

"You forgot your keys…" Tori handed the set of car keys to the Goth as her face fell.

"Um, thanks I kind of need them." Jade took the keys feeling foolish. She jumped into her car and drove off leaving a confused brunette staring after her…

* * *

><p><em><strong>So that was Chapter 11<strong>_

_**Hang in there Jade…**_

_**Curious to know what happens next?**_

_**Let me know…**_

_**Review! ;)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**All Over Again…**

_**Hey people, I'd just like to thank you for all the reviews, favs and alerts. I could say more but I really don't have anything else to say… Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Disclaimer: Victorious should be owned by me, too bad I'm no genius like that Dan guy. So sadly it's not mine.**

Jade settled into the front seat, her notebook cradling between the steering wheel and her lap. Her eyebrows drawing as she chewed on the end of her pen. She pulled the pen out of her mouth and tapped it impatiently on the page. Nothing! Absolutely nothing. She had had absolutely nothing to write. What kind of writer was she! Her eyes darted to the clock on the dashboard. It was 8:15 pm and she still had like forty-five more minutes to wait for her mom to return from the private hospital room her father was moved to. She turned her attention to the vast night seeking the inspiration she clearly lacked. She closed her eyes, replacing the pen between her lips and drifted away…

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"_Ewe, Jade, this is gross!" The pen was yanked from the Goths mouth. Tori wrinkled her nose as held the writing instrument between her forefingers._

_Jade raised a brow. "It helps me think."_

"_Can't you find other objects to put in your mouth, preferable the edible type?" Tori said as she wiped the chewed end with a discarded serviette and handed it back to the Goth._

"_Why? I don't have a problem with it." Jade shrugged as she replaced the pen defiantly between her teeth again._

"_That's because you don't have to kiss you." Tori rolled her eyes as she pulled the pen out again and set it on the dashboard._

"_I have put worse things in my mouth, you know?" Jade chuckled evilly._

_Tori's eyes widened mockingly. "Oh, now you tell me, after I've kissed you like a million times." _

"_You love kissing me." The Goth let out a confident smirk. _

"_Not any more, not after what you just told me."_

"_Oh, really?" Jade arched her brow, challenge settling in those beautiful green emeralds._

"_Yes really." Tori tilted her chin, her tongue tucked in her cheek._

"_Hmmm…" Jade snapped open her seat belt and glanced over at Tori with a determined look in her eyes._

_Tori knew that look, a wave of fear and excitement taking over her body. "Um, Jade, what are you up t- oomph." She nervously breathed as she was suddenly straddled, her arms captured above her head. _

"_You were saying?" Jade purred into the brunette's ear before giving it a quick lick. _

_Tori's eyes drooped as sensation was coursing through her body. "I… I." Her voice failing her when the Goth's hot, wet mouth started a trail down her neck "Jesus!" Tori moaned as Jade bit down on her pulse point. Jade let out a low chuckle as she continued her path, around the edges of the brunette's chin. Tori was squirming beneath her but the Goth's hold remained firm. She kissed both of Tori's cheeks, then her nose before hovering around the half Latina's mouth. Their breath mingling, caressing against the brunette's lips and tormenting her for the joining. Tori gently opened her eyes, her vision suddenly struck by dark green eyes, so close to her own chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes wandering down to the Goths unpainted pale lips and back up to those green emeralds, her need quite evident. Jade smirked before she licked her lips, watching as the brunette's eyes lingered back at her lips. Then she stuck out her tongue long enough to trace the circumference of Tori's lips. Tori literally straining in her seat unable to move the small distance, so she just watched as the Goth taunted her with her skillful tongue. Her eyes squeezed shut as the heat pooled between her legs, anticipating the full contact of the Goth's lips against her own._

_Then suddenly her body felt very cold when she felt the weight lifted off of her. Her eyes shot open to see a very amused smile on Jade's face that was back in the driver's seat. Jade grinned as she turned the ignition on .By the look on the half Latina's face she knew she won this round. "Ready to go?"_

"_What the hell!" Tori exclaimed when Jade let out a stifled chuckle. Jade put the car into gear before she dropped the handbrake. Then suddenly the handbrake was pulled back up. _

"_Vega!"_

_Tori unbuckled her seatbelt as she reached over and turned off the ignition. "Don't Vega me, you started this!" Jade let out a laugh as she was swiftly straddled. Her seat dropping back when Tori pulled the lever, giving them more room. Before she could say another word Tori's hot mouth was on hers in a frustrated kiss. She returned the kiss with equal fervor as her hands crept up to mold the brunette's butt, squeezing. Tori let out a moan into the Goth's mouth as her fingers ran through raven hair, deepening the kiss. Her tongue seeking entrance, gliding with Jade's. The kiss broke, both of them drawing in a desperate breath. Jade grinned. "I thought you didn't love kissing me anymore." Jade managed to breath. _

_Tori leaned back and chuckled. "You know I hate you, right?"_

"_No, you love me, babe." Jade brushed her hand against the brunette's cheek._

"_And that's why I hate you." Tori leaned her forehead against Jade's, her eyes closed._

_Jade couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "So let me get this straight, you hate me because you love me?" _

"_Exactly that, I love how you understand me." Tori grinned._

"_Me too…"Jade said before she drew the brunette in for another kiss. "You know we are going to be late right."_

"_We are teenagers, hormones take first priority."_

_Jade chuckled. "You know, I always loved your ability to prioritize." Tori laughed before she placed her lips over the Goth's._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . _

Jade yanked the pen out of her mouth tossing it against the windscreen before slamming her head against the steering wheel. She breathed in deeply, trying to get the memories out of her head. As sweet as they were they constantly would lead to a tear or two. And frankly she was tired of crying over something she couldn't control. "You know this would be a whole lot easier if I wasn't thinking about you every second of everyday." Suddenly she heard a tap on the passenger window. Jade lifted her head, her vision suddenly obstructed by a darkened figure that resembled the half Latina. The Goth couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head. Now she was imagining things as well. "God, why do you insist in tormenting me?" Jade leaned her head back against the steering wheel. Her eyes closing for a moment before she heard the tapping again. Jade's brows drew as the knocking sound became much louder. Her head jerked up, her eyes widened. "I'm not imagining things…" She murmured to herself as Tori smiled at her. She watched intently as the brunette used her hands indicating at the door. "Oh shit, right." Jade quickly unlocked the door.

Tori opened the door, with a smile. "Hey there."

Jade returned the smile. "Hey."

"Am I interrupting? You kind of seemed busy, um, talking to yourself." Tori grinned.

Jade cringed, a shade of red creeping onto her cheeks. _Oh great, now she must think I'm nuts._ "I, um, well thought I was imagining things."

"Why do you get people who haunt your thoughts a lot?" The half Latina joked enjoying the unexpected reaction she was getting from the Goth. It was cute.

Jade ran a hand through her hair. "No…" _Only you_.

Tori laughed. "Oh I don't know if I believe you, you just looked as if you saw the ghost of a long lost lover."

Jade laughed awkwardly. "Naaah, its just stress."

The brunette smirked. "So I'm the girl with amnesia and you the girl who imagines things. What a combination."

"You have no idea."

"Ah, mind if I sit?" Tori pointed to the empty seat.

"Nope, go ahead."

"Thanks." Tori jumped into the familiar car, enjoying the feel of it. She shut the door closing the two of them from the outside world. "What are you doing here?"

Jade put her notebook aside shifting in her seat until she was facing Tori. "Waiting for my mom."

"Oh right, your dad is in a coma. I'm sorry…" Tori placed a sympathetic hand on Jade's knee.

Jade stared at the hand and then back at the girl in front of her. "You shouldn't be…" She said, her voice and expression seemed emotionless.

Tori gently retracted her hand sensing that the topic was off limits and she was usually one to pry but for some reason she knew now wasn't the time. A change in subject was in order. "Well my parents are consulting with my doctor."

"Oh, is everything alright?" Jade stiffened barely managing to keep the worry out of her tone.

"Oh yeah, it's mostly about insurance formalities." The brunette explained.

Jade's body relaxed and she released the breath she didn't know she was holding. "That's good." Tori nodded in agreement. "So, I haven't seen you around school the past week."

Tori shied away, her eyes dropping to the gear stick between them. "You noticed I wasn't there?"

_How could I not? _"We in the same classes." Jade offered the simplest answer.

"Ah, I, well." Tori let out a huffed breath, thinking it was better to admit the truth. "I was scared, okay."

Jade nodded, accepting the answer but wanting to know more. "Why?"

Tori raised her head to meet the Goth's beautiful green eyes. "I still don't remember the place and well I know the people are probably not as scary as I make them out to seem. But I don't feel… I don't feel-"

"Safe?" Jade finished.

Tori nodded slowly and smiled weakly. "You must think I'm a big wuss."

"Yeah pretty much." Jade smiled.

"Hey!" Tori smacked the Goth on the arm and both of them burst out laughing. The laughter eventually died down both of them staring at each other. Tori couldn't help but get lost in Jade's magnificent green pearls. She doubted she had seen anything more beautiful, whether they were dull or bright like they were right now. It was like being lost in a trance. "You have the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen." Tori let out in a daze before she could control herself.

Jade arched a brow witnessing the blush make its way onto the brunette's cheek. _Oh interesting…_ Jade shrugged, her usual way of not taking well to compliments. "Um, thanks."

Tori smiled awkwardly, the air in the vehicle suddenly feeling a bit too thick and tense. "Yeah, well I think I should go. My parents will send out the national guard if they find I left the waiting area."

"Yeah well, I don't blame them." Jade smiled.

Tori opened the door and hopped out. She turned back to face the Goth, her eyes finding the pen on the car floor. She picked it up and examined it, wrinkling her nose. "You chew your pen? Ewe, Jade, this is gross."

Jade let out a small laugh, accepting the pen held out towards her. "So I've been told."

"See you around." Tori shut the door and strode towards the hospital entrance.

"Bye…" Jade whispered, watching her go…

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tori stretched her arms out as she slipped out of bed. She strode towards her window, drawing the curtains to the dazzling Saturday morning sunlight. She grinned as she checked her clock. "Saturday cartoons!" She ran down the stairs seeing her mother in the kitchen, nursing a cup of coffee.

"Morning mom."

"Morning honey, want a cup?" Tori's mother indicated towards the coffee maker.

"I'll help myself."

"Oki doke, I'll just get this cup to you father, before he tries to formulate sentences without it." Mrs. Vega grabbed her two mugs of the potent mixture heading up the stairs.

Tori giggled. "Yeah, I still think he doesn't know that grumbling doesn't count as words."

"Ah, Caffeine is the magic tool to adult world." Mrs. Vega shouted over her shoulder.

"I'll try to remember that…" Tori smiled as she leaped onto the couch, grabbing the remote. Before she could switch on the television, the doorbell rang. She frowned at the front door wondering who it could be. She lifted herself off the couch walking up to the door, pulling it open.

"HI TORI!" Cat beamed.

Tori jumped at the intensity of the greeting. Her heart rate going up. "Um, hi?" Tori watched as the strange, short, redhead girl skipped into the living room.

"Ooh, I smell coffee! Yay!" Cat danced into the kitchen.

"Oh sure, help yourself." Tori said, sarcasm dripping from her tone as she watched Cat retrieve a mug from the cupboard. "I just have one question."

"Yes?" Cat drawled as she sipped on her beverage.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything but what's your name?" Tori shrugged awkwardly watching the redhead make herself at home in Tori's home.

"Cat, what's your name?"

Tori's eyes widened. "You just said my name."

"I did?" Cat tapped a finger on her lip.

"Yeah you practically screamed Hi Tori!"

Cat giggled. "Oh right, you have amnesia you must have forgotten, your name is Tori."

"Um, no, no I didn't forget that." Tori arched her brow. _Wow…_

"Oh, I'm confused now? Does that mean I have amnesia now, too!" Cat shrieked clutching her cheeks with her hands.

"Oh, I doubt it." Tori stared at the little redhead incredulously. Then the doorbell rang again. "You don't move, while I get that." She told Cat.

Tori pulled the door opened once more seeing three strange guys standing in the door frame. A scrawny boy, with glasses and curly hair holding what seemed to be a puppet. "Hi Tori, is that coffee?" He strode passed her towards Cat.

The darker teenager with dreads in his hair walked in. He seemed more mellow and cooler. "Sup Tori, hey Robbie don't finish it all." He joined the other two in the kitchen. Her head seemed to be spinning at this point.

And the tallest of the guys, the same person she remembered from the class. She tilted her head, was his hair naturally that luxurious? "Oh and I suppose you want some coffee too. Why not? It's like stranger free pass day here in the Vega house." Tori rolled her eyes.

Beck let out a chuckle as he walked in and shut the door behind him. "Um, no thanks, I had my fix. Is Jade here, yet?"

"Jade?"

"Yes Jade, she told us to meet her here." Beck frowned, wondering why the half Latina seemed unaware of the situation. What was his best friend up to, he thought to himself. He better just watch how its played out. The last place he wanted to be, was caught between Jade and Tori again, he rubbed the small scar on his chin. Then his thoughts were interrupted when Andre called his name. "Excuse me." He said as he strolled past her.

Tori was practically fuming at this point. "Well, of course…" Then she spun around when she heard the doorbell ring once more. She hauled the door open to Jade, whose aviators covered her eyes. "You!" Tori poked at Jade's chest.

Jade lifted her sunglasses resting them on her head, her eyebrow raised. "Good morning to you too."

"You the reason I have weirdoes in my house?"Tori poked at Jade's chest once more leaving her finger in place.

Jade looked down at the finger, removing it from her person. Then she looked over Tori's shoulder to the house full of teenagers. "Yep pretty much…"

"Why?" Tori whined.

"To help you." The Goth shrugged.

"Help me?" Tori asked baffled.

"Yup."

"Oh please explain how having these… These people in my house is going to help me?" Tori jerked a thumb behind her.

"I figured if you get to know them in your own home. An environment you feel SAFE in, you won't feel afraid to come to school."

"Oh I feel pretty afraid right now…"

"Oh c'mon they are not that bad."

"Yeah, what do you expect me to do with that?" Tori indicated towards Cat who was as still as a statue.

Jade raised a brow, studying the redhead. "Um Cat, what are you doing?"

"Tori told me not to move." Cat mumbled through her sealed lips.

Tori chuckled, shaking her head, unconvinced. "You say this is going to help me?"

Jade shrugged. "Well, you can't pick your friends…"

"What? I'm pretty sure you are SUPPOSED to choose your friends!" Tori exclaimed, waving her hands hysterically.

Jade let out a heavy sigh. Maybe this was a bad idea. She pulled Tori outside shutting the chaos behind them. "Vega, calm down."

"Calm down! Calm down! What the hell! My house is full of strangers! Oh, wait no they my friends supposedly …" Tori started ranting and pacing uncontrollably, Jade just watching her go off like a bomb. Jade decided earlier that she would approach Tori delicately, but this was getting ridiculous.

Jade grabbed the brunette by the shoulders and slammed her against the door, her hand covering the soft mouth. Tori's breath was stolen by the motion and impact. Jade's body pinned her to the door, their faces inches apart. Suddenly everything was so quiet and the only thing the brunette could hear was her own heart racing. Her eyes widened as Jade moved in closer, their scents mixed producing an entirely new intoxicating combination. Tori could feel her body reacting weirdly to the proximity of the Goth and it wasn't just those eyes penetrating through her own. "Vega… Shut up." Jade murmured into the brunette's ear, controlling her urge to taste the skin beneath it. Reluctantly she slowly dropped her hand from the brunette's mouth, then stepped back losing the contact. Tori couldn't move, her body seemed frozen against the hardness of the door. Clearly she was still shocked by the sudden actions of the Goth. That was it, nothing more.

Tori moved away from the door, finding her voice, though it was weak. "That wasn't nice."

"I never said I was nice." Jade smirked. "Plus I had to do something to get you to stop freaking out."

Tori nodded. "Maybe you could try less forceful tactics next time."

"I can't make any promises." Jade said as Tori rolled her eyes. "Look Tori maybe this was a bad idea. I'll get everyone out. I just…" Jade's eyes met the half Latina's. "I just thought…"

Jade pushed passed Tori, her hand reached the door handle when Tori stopped her. "Wait, Jade." Jade turned back to face the brunette their bodies brushing slightly. Tori's train of thought got lost. "Why do you look at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"With those eyes…" Tori whispered unable to tear herself from those hypnotizing green crystals.

"It's the only eyes I have…" Jade murmured back knowing that if Tori didn't step back, they both were going to regret something.

"I know it's stupid but it makes me nervous." Tori admitted, managing to drop her gaze to the ground.

Jade knew she shouldn't press but couldn't help herself. Everything about the woman in front of her made her weak. She placed two fingers under the half Latina's chin lifting her gaze to meet her own once more. "Why?"

"They are just so intense. It's like you can see right through me."

Jade could feel her breathing go thick. At this rate, if they continued the seriousness she wasn't sure what she was capable of. Okay so maybe she did know what she was capable of from past experiences, that's what scared her. The old Tori wouldn't mind it. The Tori in front of her was innocent to all that and she shouldn't. She had come to the decision to sneakily take Tori for a trip down memory lane in moderation. That way there was less chance of Tori freaking out and no pressure for her to remember. She stepped back and put on a cocky smirk to lighten the mood. "What makes you think I can't?" The Goth joked.

Tori saw the humor in the Goth's eyes, her own breathing regulating, she chuckled. "Oh yeah, what colour underwear am I wearing?"

"Blue." Jade grinned when Tori froze and let out an awkward laugh. "Am I right?"

"I'm not telling you what colour are my underwear." Tori smiled shyly inwardly cursing herself.

Jade chuckled. "Okay, should I kick these people out?"

"You really think this will help me?" Tori looked afraid.

"You never know, it could, it couldn't."

"Okay let's do it."Tori sighed knowing the Goth was right.

"You sure? You don't have to."

"No I do. Plus I trust you." Tori smiled.

"I know." Jade returned the smile as they both walked into the Vega house.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jade strolled out of Riley's with a smirk for the first time in weeks. The morning was a bit chilly. She pulled her hood over her head as she continued to walk to school. She practically ran out of the house this morning in anticipation for the day. She wasn't sure what to expect but she hoped. The weekend had went down as smoothly as can go. Tori seemed a bit reserved at first but then she had warmed up to Beck. Who wouldn't, he was the nicest guy out there. And then with Andre which wasn't that unexpected, they were best friends. They got on instantly, Andre performing a few of his own work making her join in. She had enjoyed that thoroughly. It was like watching a kid on Christmas morning opening their first present of many. Cat and Robbie seemed to entertain her with their unusual antics. Though she did feel Robbie was a bit weird with the whole Rex thing. Which was totally normal, he was weird. All in all Jade had felt a positive vibe from the experience.

The Goth had reached the school entrance. The hallways still fill of wandering students eager to get to their first class of the day. Jade's first class was usually Sikowitz. She walked up to her locker and stuffed a few books in, shutting it.

"Hey stranger."

Jade turned around to the sound of the familiar voice. "Beck." Jade nodded.

"You look…" Beck studied his best friend for a second. "…Okay."

"What every girl wants to hear. Now I can die happy." The Goth said dryly.

Beck chuckled. "No I mean you actually look like a person." He cringed. "As in not morbid or dead." He said in attempt to save himself. "I should probably shut up now, huh?"

"It would be wise, yes." She nodded.

"But you know what I mean." Beck shrugged indifferently.

"You lucky I do." Jade agreed as they walked towards their first class.

"So do you think she will show up?"

"I really don't know." They both took their seats, Jade's mood dropping when the brunette was nowhere to be seen. Sikowitz walked into class shutting the door behind him all the Goth's hope almost diminished.

Then suddenly the door opened again. "Sorry, I'm late." Tori panted, clearly she had been running.

Every head in the class jerked towards the half Latina, who abruptly took in a gulp of air. But this time she was determined to stay. Sikowitz tilted his head at the student. "Ah, Tori just take a seat, um somewhere." He said noticing there were no seats available.

Robbie hopped of his seat. "Here Tori, you can have my seat."

Tori took the seat smiling. "Thank you."

"You fool, now where are we going to sit?" Rex chastised.

Robbie blinked twice. "Um, I never thought about that."

Rex groaned. "And they call me the dummy."

Tori giggled as she turned towards Jade. She looked at Jade who smiled at her, she smiled back…

* * *

><p><em><strong>So that was chapter 12. It was a bit lighter on the emotions, I figured we all needed it after the last few chapters.<strong>_

_**Anyway who wants chapter 13….**_

_**Let me know… ;)**_

_**Click the little review button!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**All Over Again…**

_**Hey people please don't kill me, I know I have taken forever to update. I had exams to write… and then i went to work where I didn't have internet access. And no I don't work in a cave… Its much much bigger… promise the next update will be swifter… coz no more exams whoop!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Disclaimer: Victorious is not owned by me. I only own **

The hallway was silent as the last of the lingering students exited the building. It was Friday afternoon and school had let out early today. Yet a certain half Latina still remained in the confines of the great institution of Hollywood Arts. Tori grabbed her books off the desk in the library as she finally let out a sigh of relief. It had been a tough month. Yes, it had been a month since she had returned to a school she couldn't recall attending in the first place. But it had been interesting and she had to admit, the work aside, the greatest month of her life. It had been so incredible knowing that she is one of the great talents that school had to offer and she couldn't wait for the big show case that she and her good friend Andre would be performing in. Her memory had not come back, even though it pained her a little to not remember the two years she had been roaming this building, her life wasn't so bad. Her friends were still her friends and she enjoyed them when she could. Sure they were crazy but who wanted to be normal. This month had been very busy trying to catch up the work she had missed out for god knows how long. But today as she stuffed her books in her locker she felt the breeze in the air that spelt freedom! Now she could actually have a social life.

Just as she was about to exit the school she caught something in the corner of her eye. She turned back to witness a certain Goth girl frustratingly slam her own locker. She watched as the scowl fixed itself onto the pale face. How those eyes could be so expressive but at the same time you didn't know what to expect. That girl was just full of contradictions. Tori couldn't help but grin as she found the destructive behavior sort of cute. She walked up towards Jade who was still unaware anyone was around. Jade pounded her locker once more and groaned.

"You know I doubt it did anything to you." Jade startled, swiftly turned around at the sound of the familiar voice, to see Tori smirking at her. "But hey I could be wrong."

Jade felt a smirk tug at the corner of her mouth. "Yeah well until I find Robbie, this locker will have to do."

"Why what he do?"

"The idiot got me detention." Jade said as she threw her bag strap over her shoulder.

"This school gives detention?" Tori halted at the obscenity of the idea.

Jade let out a chuckle. "Well, yeah to those who dare to break school rules, miss lightweight."

"Hey! I'm no lightweight!"

Jade arched her brow, amusement settling in. "No?"

"No!" Tori confirmed with enthusiasm.

"Well did you ever get detention? In your lifetime?" Jade asked smugly, already knowing the answer to the question.

Tori scratched her head for a second. "There was this one time…" Tori frowned. "No wait that didn't count. Oh wait! No that doesn't count either." Tori resigned with a sigh. "Okay, no."

Jade chuckled again and playfully bumped the half Latina with her shoulder. "Lightweight."

Tori crossed her arms with a pout. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. So I haven't seen you around for awhile."

Jade could understand that the brunette had been busy trying to catch up with schoolwork and that she was practicing for the big showcase at the end of the year. But it wasn't just that, as much as she enjoyed spending time with Tori, old memories kept popping up and sometimes she couldn't contain her frustration. It hurt that she couldn't touch her, that she couldn't seek the comfort of a kiss. And when her hormones kept building up the way only Tori could summon, she had no business being around the half Latina. She hated that she had become such a considerate person. That her love for the woman in front of her was over powering the selfish love of herself. Love made people crazy. She understood that now more than ever.

"Um, Jade where did you go to?" Tori brought Jade out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I said I haven't seen you for awhile."

Jade smiled, though it not reaching her eyes. "You've been busy…"

Tori nodded. "So have you."

"Yeah well work has just been busy…" Jade lied.

"Okay well I'm not busy tonight, want to do something?" Tori grinned, in that pleading way that Jade always couldn't help but be submissive to.

"Sure but I only get off work around seven. I'll meet you at your house around then."

"Yay!" Excitement overwhelmed the brunette as she jumped at the Goth and embraced her in a crushing hug. Jade was taken aback by the move, she hadn't held the brunette this close to her in just over a month. Instinctively her arms wrapped around Tori's waist finding the crevices that made them fit perfectly. Her eyes shut as her nose buried into the crook of her neck taking in the familiar scent. She squeezed the petit brunette in her arms. For a moment she had forgotten there was that memory barrier between then. Just for a moment. Then Jade stiffened when the sad reality caught up with her and Tori leaned back gently, her vision captivated by widened green eyes. One moment she was consumed by the warmth of the Goth's embrace and just as instantly hit by the cold of her stiff withdrawal. She couldn't explain which action scared her more. However she wasn't able to tear herself from the gaze. Eyes that held compassion fear and something she quite couldn't put her finger on. That emotion is the one that had a strong hold on her for reasons she couldn't explain. Then Jade unable to take anymore of the scrutinizing emotion emitting from the brunette pulled away, her arms dropping to the side. "Sorry, I just got excited. I haven't been out for awhile." Tori grinned weakly, dismissing her thoughts completely. Perhaps she was just imagining things. Why not? She did have amnesia.

Jade took in a deep breath and turned away from Tori. "It's okay, I'll see you around seven then."

"Yup, I'll tell the guys." Tori nodded dumbly.

"You do that." Jade shouted over her shoulder as she rushed towards her car, leaving a confused brunette staring after her. Jade yanked open the door and slammed herself in. She dropped her head to lean against the steering wheel. She drew in deep breaths and let them out trying to drop her heart rate. She was so close to doing something they both would have regretted. It was just too familiar to be in that position again. Her heart ached as the first tear of frustration was set free. Jade squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to will them away.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jade strolled up the Vega's pathway, the warm air of the evening evident. The sun was yet to set but the orange colour of the sky put the Goth in a better mood. She had gone home straight after work to have a shower and get dressed into fresh clothes. She wore her black skinny jeans and a plain cotton button up shirt. She was looking forward to a night of fun with her friends. With Tori. She had reached the door and hesitated for a second. Her mind reeling in its own twisted realm of fears, regrets and darkness. Behind that door was the only thing that could make her tremble in both ecstasy or apprehension if she let herself admit it. She raised her finger to the doorbell, hear the ring spread through the house. With her hands safely tucked in her back pockets she waited, rocking on her heels gently. The door opened to the only male member of the Vega family. A grin instantly made its way onto his face.

"Jade?" His face straightened as he used his forefingers to rub his chin.

Jade nodded, a smirk hidden on the corner of her lip. "Mr. Vega?"

"Come in, have a seat. Tori will be down in a moment." He led the way to the couch, taking his place at the single seater. Jade lowered herself to the opposite side her eyes never leaving the handsome man. Mr. Vega crossed his legs at the ankles, his chocolate eyes considering the young woman in front of him. he picked up his coffee and sipped slowly. "So Jade?"

"So Mr. Vega?"

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" Jade could see the familiar humor in the older man's eyes. This was a game both him and Jade used to play every time she would wait for Tori to get ready for a date. He didn't understand their relationship but he seemed to like the Goth more than any other guy his baby had brought home. Plus he was a cop so he knew how many kids committed suicide because of their sexual orientation and their lack of support from their parents. He would be damned if his daughter became another statistic. As long as she was happy he was accepting.

Jade let out a staggered laugh and relaxed against the couch. "I don't think you want to know, sir."

Mr. Vega raised a brow. "I don't?"

Jade shook her head. "No."

"And why is that?" He asked before he took another sip of the hot beverage.

"Because I plan to take her to lookout point and you can guess my intentions." Jade smirked.

Mr. Vega choked and spat his coffee back into the mug. "Jesus! Okay you win…" The Goth let out a chuckle. "I think I burnt my tongue…" He mumbled and then joined in the chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

Both Jade and Mr. Vega turned to face the stairs. Jade's grin gradually faded off her face as she watched the half Latina tread down slowly. Her breath caught at the sheer beauty of the brunette, the way her hair swayed at with each strut. Her smile was blinding. You would swear after so many years of knowing Tori, she would get used to it. Yet the Goth's body had a mind of its own. Mr. Vega watched how Jade's usually unexpressive face softened at the sight of his daughter. He remembered a time when he used to be in her place awaiting the entrance of Holly. Tori certainly had her mother's grace.

Tori reached the bottom of the stairs. "Tori Vega, you get back upstairs and change this instant!" Mr. Vega chastised and pointed upstairs.

Tori's eyes widened as she scanned her outfit once more. Her skirt wasn't short and the top she was wearing only showed a bit of cleavage. Nothing too revealing. She frowned. "Why?"

Mr. Vega grinned. "Because you look too beautiful. Don't you agree Jade?" Jade could only nod dumbly not trusting her voice.

"You goof." Tori rolled her eyes as she shook her head. But she smiled as she reached up on her tippy toes to peck his cheek. "Thanks daddy." Tori looked at Jade. "Ready to go?"

Jade nodded. "Yup."

They both walked towards the door, when Mr. Vega shouted their way. "Remember curfew is at-"

"Midnight, we know." Jade finished going through this routine too many times to count.

Tori raised a brow. "How did you know?"

Jade winced. "Um, lucky guess. So where are we meeting the others?"

"Well, about that…" Tori halted for a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Its just you and me tonight. Hope you don't mind."

"I hardly mind but how come?" Jade asked.

"Well I tried calling everyone, but Beck said he had a date. Then Cat said her brother was teaching her how to curse in Chinese. Robbie and Rex where entertaining Northridge girls. And Andre didn't even pick up his phone and he always does. Just seems weird they all suddenly had plans when they were complaining how boring their weekend was going to be during lunch." Tori rambled on.

If Beck had a date, Jade would have known. Something was way off. "Hmmm… Did you call Beck first?"

"Um, yeah, why?" Tori glanced curiously at Jade.

Jade nodded and smiled, everything suddenly making sense. She didn't know if she should kiss that boy or kick his ass. Maybe she should wait until the end of the evening to decide. "No reason, so where do you want to go?"

Tori stretched her arms in the air enjoying her new found freedom. "Hmmm… I don't know, anywhere that doesn't involve books and school. Oooh Ooo and pumpkin pie!"

"Pumpkin pie?" Jade raised a brow.

"You don't want to know." Tori shuddered at the thought.

"I doubt it." Jade rolled her eyes. "How about the new Chinese restaurant on fifth? I'm sure you are hungry."

"Are you psychic or something? First you know when my curfew is and now you know that I'm starving." Tori's dark brows drew.

Jade let out a chuckle and poked a finger into the half Latina's surprisingly toned stomach. "That's because you are always hungry."

Tori shook her head. "Am not!" Then suddenly her stomach growled drawing more laughter from the Goth. She blushed.

"Looks like your stomach's calling you a liar, Vega." Jade lips twitched, enjoying the familiar trivial debates between them. She sighed as they both jumped into the car.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

They arrived at the restaurant as the last of the dying sun dipped over the horizon. Tori followed the Goth into a cozy little restaurant on the beach front. Tori studied the big neon sign on the roof of the shack type building. She had to admit it was weird where this restaurant was situated but this was LA so whatever goes. They reach the attendant up front. The Asian woman gave them a blinding smile. "Welcome to the Fortune Cookie, table for two?"

Jade nodded. "Yes."

"Would your preference be inside or out?" The woman queried as she gathered two menu's from the counter.

Jade nudged Tori with her shoulder. "You decide."

Tori smiled. "Outside."

The woman smiled. "Excellent choice, follow me."

They followed the Asian woman to the outside deck over viewing the beach. They were placed at the secluded table near the edge. Tori sunk down into her seat sighing at the beautiful scene presented to her. She was in awe at the gentle way the water caressed the sand and the peaceful sounds surrounding them. "This is amazing."

Jade lips twitched. "I thought you might like it."

Tori grinned as she opened her menu. "So the food any good here?"

"I don't know, I never really ate here. I just saw it in passing one day." The Goth shrugged as she flipped through her own menu.

"Ah, so your boyfriend never brought you here before." Tori sat back and grinned. So she was fishing. She didn't know much about Jade. Only that she liked black, was an amazing actor and singer, and that people were generally afraid of her. Also from personal experience, she was reliable. It was time to know a bit more about what made Jade West.

Jade took a sip of her water knowing that this conversation would have to come out sooner or later. Now it was time to find out how Tori would react. This was a whole lot different to the first time Tori figured out she was gay. Jade laughed softly to herself, remembering that Tori figured it out first before Jade. Now the shoe was on the other foot. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Why not? You are absolutely beautiful." Tori simply stated.

Jade looked down at her menu. Tori stared at the woman in front of her. Was Jade blushing she mused. Jade was biding her time she should just spill it. She lifted her gaze. "Thank you, but I thought you knew…"

"Knew what?"

Jade leaned forward, the half Latina mimicking her actions. "Tori, I'm gay…"

The brunette stared dumbly at the Goth. Things suddenly making a bit more sense. She had a feeling she couldn't explain on previous occasions but she ruled it out. "What? Really?"

"Yes really… You are okay with that right?" Jade asked still not sure of what to make of the brunette's response.

Tori tilted her head to the side. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Jade shrugged. "Some people aren't exactly comfortable being in the presence of people who are different."

Tori took a sip of her water, knowing that sadly, Jade was right. "Well those people are idiots."

Jade grinned, slightly relieved. "I agree…"

After a few minutes both Jade and Tori settled back into their seats enjoying the placid breeze. Tori bit her bottom lip, her mind reeling about the revelation Jade had just dumped on her. Would she have felt better not knowing? No, she wanted to know. She didn't know how to ask directly so she went about it in a circle.

Jade couldn't keep her eyes off the half Latina, wondering what was going on. Was she regretting coming here with Jade? Time would only tell. "What's on your mind?"

Tori was startled out of her thoughts. "I'm just curious."

"Curious about?"

"What's it like?" Tori offered a shaky laugh.

"To be gay?" Jade mused. _Thinking that is usually how it starts, the curiosity…_

Tori nodded slowly. "Yes."

"It's not something that you can put into words. You just know its right for you even though majority of the world think it's not. You are sort of born with it. People think it's something you can develop, but studies show it's not. It something you discover within yourself at any stage of your life."

Tori chuckled. "Wow, you sound like a textbook."

Jade grinned shaking her head, knowing it was true. "Yeah, well when you sixteen, and have a boyfriend and start thinking about women, in ways you haven't before, you research… A Lot!"

Tori grinned. "I'll try to remember that." Jade smiled. "So how many girlfriends have you had?"

"One."

Tori choked on her water. "One?"

"Yeah, why do you seem so shocked?"

"It's just well you are so beautiful it's hard to think of you with just one person." Tori waved her hand, drinking more water to sooth her inflamed throat. "Did you fall in love with her?"

The brunette witnessed as Jade's expression went solemn. "Yes." Jade said, barely audible and sad.

Tori knew it would be wise to stop seeing how it affected the Goth, but her interest was at its peak. "What happened to her?" Tori asked softly.

Jade dropped her gaze. "She went overseas in the beginning of the year."

"Is she ever coming back?"

"She did."

"She did?" Jade nodded. "Well what happened?"

Jade looked into Tori's eyes, her chest burning, her voice slightly hoarse. "It was as if she forgot I ever existed."

"Jade I'm sorry." Tori hated people who changed that way becoming callous with the important people they leave behind.

Jade smiled, though it was weak. "Not your fault."

"Do you still love her?"

Jade's eyes blazed through the brunette in front of her. "You want the truth Vega?" Tori nodded slowly, her heart breaking for the woman she was facing. "I don't know how to stop."

"Jade?" Tori placed her hand on Jade's on the table. "That's not healthy." She managed to say sympathetically. Meanwhile her rage was building up on the inside for the woman that broke this incredible person. She couldn't understand why someone would pick overseas over the Goth.

Jade let out a rueful chuckle. "I gave up on my health, one year and three days ago." She thought back to the first day she and Tori had officially started dating.

Tori smiled, softly at the brave front she knew the Goth was putting up. "What was her name?"

Jade straightened in her seat. "Her name?"

Tori giggled at the amusing expression on Jade's face. "You, know that thing people used to call her."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Har-Har, you're a riot." Jade looked around the restaurant trying to come up with a name. _Think Jade, think… _"Sonya."

Tori's eyebrows furrowed. "Sonya?"

Jade relaxed back into her seat. "That's right, Sonya."

"Okay." Tori said as the waitress laid down a plate of spring rolls in front of them. It was the right time for a change in subject. "So what are your plans for the weekend?"

Jade and Tori enjoyed the spans of random conversation between them. Talking about their goofy friends and the big show case at the end of the school year. They even circled the hype on Tori's movie that would resume shooting in a month. Tori never felt so connected with anyone, on such a level before. It was weird but at the same time she took pleasure in it.

Suddenly a different waitress arrived with their main course. She gave them a wide smile. "Good evening, my name is Sonya and I'll be you waitress for the rest of your evening since Jane suddenly fell ill." She placed their plates down and left them to their delicious meals.

Jade felt Tori's hand cover hers on the table. She looked up into sympathetic eyes. "Jade, I'm sorry."

Jade's brows drew in puzzlement. "For what?"

"We can leave if you want?"

"Why?"

"Our waitress's name is Sonya."

Realization suddenly dawning, Jade felt like laughing but contained herself. That will teach her to steal names off waitress name cards from afar. "I'm okay with it. I will have to get over it sometime, right?" She gave Tori a reassuring smile.

Tori smiled back. "Excuse me for a moment." She left for the bathroom.

Jade sat back enjoying her meal. Thinking that if Tori ever got her memory back she would never hear the end of Sonya. She definitely put her foot in it there. She missed her so much…

Tori returned, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm back."

"Okay?" Jade patted her mouth with a serviette. "Why does it look like you swallowed Disney land?"

Tori laughed and then took a generous bite of her food. She reveled in the flavors bursting on her tongue. "Because…" She waved her fork. "I got you a date." She pointed to the blonde waitress in the corner. "She just broke up with her girlfriend."

Jade's eyes almost bugged out. "You did what!"

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you out?"

"Um, the perfect kind?"

Tori rolled her eyes. "Nonsense! It's just one date Jade. Maybe it will help you get over Sonya?"

"No." Jade tilted her head defiantly.

"God you're so stubborn. I don't care I'm giving her your address, to pick you up on Friday." Tori pulled out her cellphone.

"You wouldn't dare." The Goth glowered.

"Wouldn't I?" Click, send!" Tori smiled sweetly, battering her eyelashes.

"Vega!"

She scowled. How the hell was she supposed to get herself out of this one? She would think of something. "Don't be rude, wave back." Tori said as she waved.

"No." Jade sulked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's okay, she thinks you're badass and likes it." Tori grinned.

Jade slowly but dramatically banged her head on the table in defeat.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

After Tori's little matchmaker incident the night went off without a hitch. This was usually unusual for them considering all the trouble they had gotten into on previous occasions. But it wasn't midnight just yet something was still bound to happen. The vehicle had drawn to a stop outside the Vega property. "Thanks for the food, Jade. My stomach thanks you too."Tori patted her stuffed tummy. Jade smiled as they both jumped out of the car. "And have fun on your date." Tori winked.

Jade groaned inwardly. "There's no way I'm going."

Tori chuckled walking backwards across the road, trying to keep the Goth's amusing expression in her view. "You will not be rude, Jade."

The Goth shook her head, mumbling. "Yeah, well watch me." Tori laughed heartily.

Jade's smile rapidly fell when she witnessed a speeding car shoot straight through the stop sign and Tori standing in the middle of the road. "Tori!"

Tori saw Jade running towards her, alarm on her face. Then she turned when she felt the heat of the headlights cover her. Jade grabbed her arm swiftly pulling the half Latina into her, the reckless car missing her by a mere inch. Tori buried herself into the Goth's body, squeezing her shirt beneath her hands. Jade held her so tight she was probably crushing the petit body. Yet both of them didn't care. She didn't know which one of them was trembling more. "I didn't see it." Tori managed to breath, her throat stinging from the tears she couldn't withhold.

Jade rocked Tori gently against her, her own tears threatening, her heart caught in her throat. "Shshsh, it's okay, you're safe." This is too much. How many times was God testing the strength of her heart? She was certain the next time would result in her death.

"I could have died again." Tori buried herself deeper her sobs becoming more distinct.

Jade pushed Tori gently back shaking her head. "Nope, I wouldn't have let it happen." Tori sniffled as Jade pulled her into the comforting tight embrace again. "It's okay baby. It's okay…" Jade whispered mainly to console herself. "It was that drunken fools fault."

Tori nodded against her neck. Her tears staining the Goths shirt. She lifted her head to see Jade's glistening eyes staring back at her. Her gentle sobs stopped as their gaze never faltered. Tori couldn't help herself, as the only sound between them was the howling of the gentle wind. Her sight leisurely dipping to the Goth's unpainted lips watching as the small pink tongue made an appearance. Then her eyes scanned their way back to the green emeralds. Jade watched in fascination, her mind screaming at her to let go, but her heart keeping her in place. Tori could feel her heart pound against her chest. She couldn't comprehend what was happening and right now she couldn't care less. Her hands were very sensitive to the feel of Jade's shirt beneath her palms. It was probably just her nerves heightened by the incident. That was probably it. But why couldn't she bring herself to look away.

Jade felt the heat between them radiate in waves. She was certain that Tori felt it too. But now was not the time. Suddenly Jade used everything against her body's will to smile, breaking the trance between them. "C'mon let's get you home."

Brought out of it, Tori smiled back as Jade grabbed her hand and they both crossed the road. They walked in silence until they reached Tori's door. Both of them seemingly calm. "Thanks for tonight Jade. For everything."

Jade nodded. "Anytime Vega." Tori and Jade just stood there for a bit. Then Jade let out a laugh.

Tori raised a brow. "What's so funny?"

Jade's laugh turned into a grin. "I can't go home."

Tori frowned. "Why not?"

The Goth smirked, her eyes dropping to the small distance between them. "You're still holding my hand."

Tori looked between them and their fingers interlaced. She quickly jerked her hand out of Jade's and let out an awkward laugh. Her face gradually burning up to a crimson colour. "I'm sorry." _**Stupid, stupid, stupid…**_

"Don't worry about it. Goodnight Vega." Jade said thoroughly amused.

Tori opened her door. "Goodnight Jade."

Jade walked back down the path towards her car, a big smirk on her face. She would definitely have to kiss that boy.

"Hey Jade." The Goth halted at the sound of Tori's voice.

"Hmmm?"

"I think Sonya is a fool." Tori smiled as she entered her house closing the door behind her.

Jade's lips quirked slightly. "Oh she is… But that's what I love most about her." The night her only confidant.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whoop chapter 13 down…<strong>_

_**Chapter 14? Anyone? Promise it will be way faster… It was torture not being able post.**_

_**This story will self destruct if you don't hit the REVIEW button in**_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… (I'm sure you get the point) 3… 2… 1…**_

_**Hit it!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**All Over Again…**

_**Thank you guys for the all the reviews, they really motivated me to post faster… I missed you guys, so anyway let's get this Jori on the road…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Disclaimer: **_**this stupid thing again…**__**how many times do I have to say**_** I don't own Victorious… **_**sure, rub it in…**_

_Arching her neck, eyes shut tight, she whimpered at the gentle trail of hot moist kisses caressing along her jaw. Her arms were pinned to the side of her body by the glorious weight settled on her. "God…" She moaned in delirium, hips slightly bucking at the sensation of tiny nips at her earlobe. The body above hers adjusted slightly granting her arms the freedom to roam. Bringing her hands to get lost in the luscious thick hair, holding it in place. Her body trembling beneath with need she never knew could exist. She wanted more. Hell, she needed more or she would explode. Her lips aching for the joining, she pulled the traveler's lips to her own, sighing into the kiss, that was the most arousing, languid, she had ever experienced in her eighteen years. Her fingers running through the dark hair, deepening the kiss. She wasn't sure what type of desire was invoked, all she knew was she wanted to consume and be consumed by the radiated heat. She moaned when a gentle tongue penetrated her lips, tousling with her own. She was practically vibrating with the need that ran south pulsating between her legs. Her arms dipped squeezing the body more into her and broke the kiss in a gasp as a thigh was insinuated into her center. "Jesus!" Her eyes shot open seeing the lazy smirk on her lover. Her pupils adjusting to the darkness to take in the beautiful stranger in front of her. Instantly she noticed the glowing green eyes that have been haunting her. Her hand reaching out to cup Jade's cheek, she smiled. Jade smirked back before dipping to join their lips again…_

Tori shot out of bed with a loud gasp. Her breathing came out labored as her heart was thumping hard against the inside of her chest. She brought up her shaky hands to cover her face. "God…" She drew in a deep breath. _What the hell was that!_ She peeked through the gaps between her fingers at her blinking alarm clock on her dresser. It was 3.30 am. She shook her head before slamming back down against her pillow, staring at her dark ceiling. Her body was still drumming from the intense dream. _How did it feel so real…_She shut her eyes still able to feel the tingle of where Jade's lips had roamed, producing a sudden jump in her stomach. Her eyes snapped back open, her hand resting on her sweat drenched tank over her tummy.

"Jade…" She whispered. Why _did she have this dream? What did it mean?_ Well, she had been spending an awful amount of time with the Goth recently. They had surprisingly gotten along really well. That could be it. Her unconscious mind playing with the daily events. But _why this sort of intimate dream?_ She did have an attraction to the beautiful Goth. But never in a million years would she have deemed it a sexual attraction. Sure, the Goth had the most amazing eyes she had ever seen, or a dark aura you just wanted to get trapped in. The way her jean was snug against her showing off her amazing assets. Or the way her messily thick hair sways with each stride. Tori's eyes widened… _God, Tori what are you doing!_

She hopped out of bed and stepped into her bathroom, switching on the light and then the tap. She splashed her face with cool water. Reaching for the towel on the hook, she patted her face dry staring at her reflection. Her face look flushed as did her body. Sex dreams did that to you. It was perfectly normal, right? Of course it was. She had some before. _But none like that… Oh I don't know, Tori maybe because Jade is a woman. _She rolled her eyes at her reflection.

But how do you explain last Friday night. Was she about to kiss Jade after the near miss? "God…" Tori leaned her forehead against the cool smoothness of the mirror. "What is wrong with me?" She leaned back scrutinizing, her appearance. "I'm not, am I?" She pulled her tank over her head. Then peeled off her saturated panties. Grimacing, she turned on the shower. There is no way she could sleep with that uncomfortable wetness. _Caused by Jade… _She squeezed her eyes shut. "Would you shut up?" Her eyes popped open. "Oh that's just great, first I'm having lesbian dreams and now I'm going mad." She needed to clear her mind. Stepping under the hot sprays she let her thoughts drift away…

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

There was a distinct chill in the air as Tori made her way into Hollywood Arts. Though she was only familiar with this school for just over a month she felt it was home to her now. She shuffled past other students in the busy corridor towards her locker. She yanked her locker open, gathering her textbooks she needed for this morning's class. She stifled a yawn as she shut it back closed. She hardly managed any sleep last night, her mind solely placed where it had no business being. She glanced around the hallway hoping to avoid a certain girl she wouldn't know how to face. Relief swarming through her she turned towards her first class bumping smack into Jade.

"God, I'm so sorry." She apologized, trying to untangle herself out of the vicinity of the person. Their jacket zipper getting caught in her knitted sweater. She concentrated on her task carefully not trying to tear anything.

Jade raised a brow, a smirk evident in the corner of her lips." You know we really need to stop bumping into each other like this." Jade said remembering Tori's first day over a month ago.

Tori's eyes snapped up at the clear sound of the Goth's voice, her hand jerking fast, laddering her sweater. "I…I"

Jade considered the brunette, who seemed afraid for some reason. "Are you okay?"

Tori's heart was racing so fast being so close to the Goth. She could smell the intoxicating mixture of fresh coffee aroma and soap. Her palms began to sweat as those green eyes scanned over her. She dropped her gaze up able to hold it without literally melting to a puddle. She was being ridiculous. It was just Jade. They were friends. Tell that to her body, who was sending out signals that could be felt on Mars. "Yeah, I'm just tired."

"Rough night?"

"Yeah, you kept me up for most of it." Tori stood there mortified she just said that out loud.

Jade raised her brow. "What?"

"I said I was up for most of it." Tori blushed profusely as she randomly headed down the passageway. "I'll meet you in class, just need the bathroom." She yelled over her shoulder not turning back.

Jade stood there dumbfounded watching the half Latina disappear into the Ladies. "Okay, weird." She shrugged with a frown as she headed towards Sikowitz class.

Tori slammed the bathroom door behind her, leaning back against it, breathing heavily. She dropped her face into her hands. "What is wrong with me?"

Tori stepped up towards the basin, turning on the tap, drowning her palms in cool water. She looked at her reflection for the fifth time in less than eight hours. She shook her head. "Why do I keep thinking that I will find the answers in the mirror?" Jade did not do anything to insinuate this, its all you Tori and you know it. She needed time to think, to straighten all these confusing thoughts up. She was probably just sexually deprived. Hormones running wild. Was she still a virgin? God, she had no clue. "Why did I have to pick this part of my life to have amnesia?"

"Which part?" Cat asked from behind her stepping out of the cubical.

Tori nearly jumped out of her skin, clutching the sink she turned to face the redhead. "Jesus Cat! You scared the life out of me."

Cat waved her off. "That's okay Tor, you can have one of mine. My second grade teacher said Cats have nine lives."

Tori couldn't help but grin at the oblivious innocence the redhead. "I think she meant the animal."

"She never specify." Cat shrugged as she washed her hands. "So which part?"

Tori bit her bottom lip, unsure what to say. Maybe she should just ask Cat, it wasn't like she would understand anyway. "Um, Cat, can I ask you a question?"

"Mmm, hmmm…" Cat nodded slowly.

Tori studied the redhead uncertain how to phrase what she wanted to ask. "Do you think I'm different?"

"Different how?" Cat tilted her head.

Tori shook her head. Good question Cat she thought to herself. "I don't know, you know different from most people. Like have extra long arms or dress funny or attracted to women… You know those kinds of things." Tori rambled on very fast.

"Well…" Cat drawled, just before her phone rang. She reached into her red leather handbag and pulled it out. "Hello. Oh hi…" Then she let out an excited screech. "Okay I'm on my way." She disconnected her phone, pulling open the bathroom door. "Sorry Tori, I have to go, they just got the new solar powered flashlight at the Sky store!" She screamed again.

"Wait Cat-" Tori sighed as she was left alone. Guess she had to figure these things out on her own. She reached the door and then halted lifting a brow. "Wait, why would anyone need a solar powered flashlight?" She shrugged and headed towards class…

...

Jade strolled down the sidewalk, the freshness of the Saturday morning surrounding her. A small smile graced her lips. Today was Tori's eighteenth birthday. Then gradually her smile faded, she tucked her hands in her pockets, thinking about the previous week. It had been a weird one. She thought last weekend were a clear indication of things were going to be okay. However the half Latina had been avoiding her throughout the course of this week and she had no freaken idea why. Tori had taken her revelation with such grace and she knew the brunette would never have had a problem with it. "She didn't have a problem with it." Jade murmured to herself, now uncertain.

She entered the bookstore, grimacing at the familiar ring of the bell. Maybe work would take her mind off things. She tossed her bag in the cupboard under the counter, retrieving her new lame work vest. Placing it on, she went to check on her boss. She raised her hand knocking gently on the antique wooden door. "Come in…" Was shouted from behind the door.

Jade smiled as she walked. "Good morning Mrs. Riley."

Mrs. Riley picked her head up from the accounting books. She let out a warm smile. "Oh, Jade honey, it's just you."

"Why are you expecting someone else?" Jade wiggled her brows. "Melvin?"

Mrs. Riley chuckled deep and loud. "God no, we are taking a break."

Jade grinned, over amused. "Ah, I see…"

Mrs. Riley sighed. "No, I'm waiting for Alex, he is taking me to the doctors again."

"Is something wrong?" Jade asked, alarmed. She scrutinized the older lady, her eyes did seem puffy and her facial features did seem a little flushed.

"Oh, no honey, it's just a small flu." Mrs. Riley shook her head. "But you know Alex, I so much as sniffle in front of him and he has the ambulance on speed dial." She rolled her eyes. Jade managed to grin through her worry. "Do you mind locking up for me today?"

"No, ma'am, I have nothing better to do." Jade thought about Tori's party in the evening, she was still unsure if she should go or not. If she was going to make Tori uncomfortable, then probably not. Plus work could really keep her thoughts at bay and preoccupied.

"Thank you Jade. I don't know what I would do without you." Mrs. Riley smiled.

"Probably curse Melvin and his son to oblivion." Jade shrugged.

"That is true." The old woman considered with a brief laugh.

Jade worked through most of the day unpacking the new fiction novels and the magazine racks. She marked each one with a price tag and recorded the numbers in the logbooks as well as the computerized books. She had a busy day and to her dismay it was near closing time. Her mind wandered over to a certain brunette.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tori leaned against the railings of the balcony in her parent's bedroom. She sighed as she listened to the party going on downstairs. The streams of loud music and hoards of conversations booming across the house. In short it was every neighbor's worst nightmare and every teenager's dream. It was her birthday. The one day she looked forward to ever since she was born, she supposed. Yet, it was anything but happy.

The brunette sighed reflecting about the past week. She had gone to class as usual but baled on lunch plans avoiding the Goth like a plague. Why? Because her dreams had been coming more frequently leaving the half Latina with less sleep and more late night showers. She just couldn't get Jade off her mind and being around her was just as torturous. Looking at her knowing where those lips have trailed, touched and what they tasted like in her dreams. "I have to be going insane…" Tori felt the twisting in her stomach. But avoiding the Goth had also been painful, she usually enjoyed their playful manner. The disinterested looks the Goth dealt out at the public for their monogamous behaviour. She was an education, Jade. But more than that she was the closest friend Tori thought she had since the amnesia accident. She couldn't explain their connection but knew it ran deep. Clearly since she had been the only inhibitor of your late night pleasure dreams…

"You know I found it awfully weird…"

Tori whirled around at the sound of Jade's voice. Her hearting pounding in her ears and screaming for joy but at the same time panic ran down her spine. "What's that?"

Tori stared at the Goth who casually leaned against the frame of the door sipping on some punch in a plastic cup. She winced at the spiked concoction. Then downed it all in one go. Crunching the cup in her hand, she went to lean over the railing, her eyes searching over the neighborhood view. Tori just watched her, looking for a reaction, looking for something. She wasn't sure what. Jade tilted her head gently sparing the brunette a brief glance, her eyes and emotions unreadable. "Oh you know, that this is a birthday party and yet the birthday girl is no where to be found. Weird…"

A tiny grimace ghosted around Tori's lips. "I just didn't feel like partying…" She admitted softly.

Jade arched a brow, curious. "And why is that?"

Tori slowly dropped her gaze. "Because…" She sighed. "I didn't think you were going to come."

A smirk crept onto the corner of the Goth's mouth. "I wasn't…"

"Why?" Tori asked her voice small. In fact she felt small.

Jade regarded the brunette feeling the sadness and regret emit from her. She placed two fingers under Tori's chin bringing her brown eyes to meet her green. "You tell me…" She murmured.

Tori felt the hot stares of Jade's incredible green eyes burn through hers. Yet she couldn't bring herself to look away. Standing in the Goth's vicinity was driving her senses mad, she wasn't sure how long she could keep standing, her knees feeling weak. "Because I have been avoiding you the whole week."

Jade let out a chuckle, though some pain shot through. "So I haven't been imagining things."

"No." Tori said squeezing her eyes feeling ashamed.

Jade looked at her empty squashed cup wishing she had more. "Why? Did I do something wrong, Vega?"

Tori's eyes snapped up. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Jade. "No! God, no!" Tori shook her head. "No, I am just confused about some things."

"Is our friendship one of them?"

"No! I'm not confused about that. We are friends Jade." Tori looked at her. "I just needed a little alone time to figure out some stuff. It was stupid. I am stupid."

Jade saw the battle in Tori's eyes deciding to let it go. She grinned at the half Latina. "Yep pretty much."

"Hey!" Tori tried to chastise, but a smile broke through witnessing the familiar dark humour in the Goth's eyes. She fell into the Goth drawing pulling her into a crushing hug that caught the Goth by surprise. Tori buried herself into to Jade want to be consumed by the warmth, her eyes shut. She felt long strong, capable arms wrap around her own body. "God, I missed you." She whispered into Jade's neck causing the Goth's own breath to hitch. "I don't think it is healthy how much I missed you."

Tori felt Jade chuckle low, into her hair. "Probably not…" Jade managed to say, hoping Tori wouldn't sense the change in the thickness of her voice. Her body was wired and ready to explode. Tori let out a watery chuckle and smacked her lightly on the arm. Jade pulled back sadly knowing that she had to. She smiled. Tori smiled back. "C'mon lets go back to the party before your parents call the National Guard."

Tori nodded rolling her eyes. "They are still so paranoid." She said as they treaded down the stairs. Jade smirked thinking they weren't the only ones.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Tori's eyes opened slowly as she shifted on her pillow, sighing softly. Another day, another dream. It was like she couldn't escape them now. She pulled down the covers, getting out of bed. She thought about the weekend with a smile. Her birthday was the best yet. Sure it started out miserable but when Jade had showed up, it just felt… Right. They had worked out their differences. Well her differences. Yet she didn't think it was fair to Jade to mention the dreams until she was certain what to make of them herself. Right now she had to get ready for school…

A shower later and dressed in her skinny blue jeans and a green top, Tori was searching for her sneakers. "I know I put it somewhere…" She groaned. She decided to look in her cupboard. "Eureka! I should have check there first…" Just as she reached in a black paper gift bag caught her eye. Forgetting about her sneakers she pulled out her bag and settled it on her bed. She arched her brow, she thought she unwrapped all her presents. Placing her hand into the bag she gently drew out what looked like a craft book. Sitting on her bed, she wiped a hand over the front cover feeling the texture between her fingers. She carefully opened the book a smile coming to her face. The front page read: _**Happy eighteenth birthday Tori Vega**_.

She turned the page seeing a picture of herself with press bold letters reading '_**one of the best talents of their generation'.**_ She read the article almost giddy but at the same time poignant she could not remember. Scanning over the entire book she realized it was every article and every posting ever done on her since her apparent movie in New Zealand. Later she would sit down and read every article. She placed the book on her desk. The grabbed the bag off her bed feeling a slight rattle in it. Frowning she turned the contents over and out fell a small black box. She picked it up opening it staring in awe at the white gold necklace with a simple music note charm dangling from it.

Sprinting downstairs with treasure in hand, she reached the bottom of her stairs, she saw her parents at the breakfast table. She walked up behind her mom hugging her. "Thank you!" She panted.

Tori's mom chuckled. "You're welcome…" She turned around in Tori's arms grinning at her now eighteen year old. "But what are you welcome for?"

Tori chuckled. "For this…" She showed her mom the necklace.

Mrs. Vega's eyes widened. "Tori its beautiful."

"I know thank you."

Her mother raised a brow. "Tori I didn't get you that."

Tori's smile fell. "You didn't?" She looked at her dad who was sipping his coffee.

"Don't look at me." He raised his hands. "My taste is very questionable as your mother says, but that is very pretty honey."

Tori frowned. "But then who could have gotten me this and the book?"

"Book?" Mrs. Vega asked.

"Yeah, there's this book with all my movie progress articles in them." Both Mrs. Vega and Mr. Vega looked at each other, a silent communication passing between the two. "What?" Tori asked.

"Tori if we didn't give it to you. Who do you think gave it to you?" Mr. Vega inquired.

"I don't know…"

He smiled, rubbing a loving hand on her head. "Think about it. Now get moving or you are going to be late for school."

Both her parents left her standing confused in the kitchen…

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tori went through school thinking about all the possible people who could have afforded her such a meaningful and precious gift. But her mind kept coming back to that one person who had been haunting her thoughts every waking and unconscious moment. When the final bell rang she decided she would just asked the Goth straight out if she were her secret Santa. Playing with the necklace charm against her neck she strolled towards the car park, smiling. She reached the end spotting the Goth leaning against her car talking to someone on the other side. The closer she got the clearer the other person was becoming. Eventually she recognized the same blonde waitress from the Chinese restaurant. Jade hadn't gone on the date she mused as she strolled closer to the two.

Then suddenly she froze watching them kiss right in front of her. Jade pulled out of the kiss her heart sinking at the sight of a mortified Tori. "T-Tori." She stuttered.

Tori couldn't explain what was going through her mind, all she knew is she had started running. Running so fast and back into school, trying to erase that image from her head. She stepped into Sikowitz class, noticing no one was there. What was wrong with her? For some reason she felt hurt, seeing that blonde shove her tongue down Jade's throat. She buried her face in her hands shaking her head. Jade stepped in trying to catch her breath. "There you are. I was looking all over for you." Jade breathed heavily.

"Why?" Tori asked facing the blackboard.

Jade straightened. "What do you mean why? You just ran out of there like a house was on fire or something?"

"Well you were kissing your girlfriend." Tori shut her eyes as she moved closer to the wall.

"What?" Jade's brows furrowed. Tori remained silent. Jade stood there dumbfounded. What the hell was going on and why wasn't she given a script? She walked up to Tori and turned her around seeing the tears welled in her eyes. "Hey, what's going on?" She asked sympathetically and softly.

"Just go back to your girlfriend Jade." Tori's voice failed her. Why was she saying these things? God she probably sounded like a jealous girlfriend.

Jade groaned because she was getting nowhere with the brunette. "Hell Tori, she is not my girlfriend. I told her that I didn't want to go on a date with her, so she kissed me. She kissed me saying that's what I was going to miss out on." Tori looked at her. "She kissed me…" Jade whispered. Why was Tori hurt she wondered? "Why am I explaining myself Tori? I did nothing wrong."

"I know…I know that." Tori sighed feeling like a complete fool. She held the necklace charm between her fingers seeing the registered expression on the Goth's face. _It was her…_

Jade stepped up to Tori grabbing her chin gently between her forefingers. Lifting it until her eyes were searing through the half Latina's. "Talk to me Vega. Tell me what's wrong? You have been acting weird all week."

"Jade I…" Tori's thoughts ran off as Jade stepped closer. She closed her eye feeling the warm breath graze her skin. She opened her eyes to see Jade staring back at her with a glint in her glistening eyes. Her same desire reflected back at her. Her breath hitching when those green emeralds lingered at her lips then peering through her.

Jade couldn't control her body. She was certain she was actually trembling or was that Vega? She had seen that look in Tori's eyes before. A very long time before… That very look that had the power to impair her mind from her body. Step back Jade… She warned herself. But her body wouldn't listen. It had been deprived for way to long. She leaned in gently her eyes never leaving Tori's as their lips made brief contact.

Tori standing stiff and shocked as a tingle was sent straight to her toes. She felt the wet brush, moving her own lips to join in the motion. Her body reacting on its own accord, her eyelids fluttering closed as her lips gliding against the softness of Jade's.

Jade felt the familiar pleasure shooting straight through her. It felt so right, yet at the same time she felt as if she was doing Tori an injustice. Maybe the half Latina didn't want this anymore and it broke her heart. Using all her strength capable she tore herself from Tori's lips, squeezing her eyes tight to hold back her tears as she laid her forehead on Tori's stiff shoulders. "God, Tori I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen." Jade whispered trying to trap down her needs that were running wild. She shouldn't have let it happen.

Tori just stared at the Goth in her daze. She wasn't sure what she was feeling. Was it fear? Was it confusion? Was it desire? Probably all of the above. Next thing she knew she cupped Jade's face bringing it in front of her, seeing the pained desire. They both just stared at each other, not sure what either should do. Tori couldn't explain what happened next or how it happened but Jade's lips were suddenly on hers. Yet she was leading this time, her hands straining pulling the Goth closer to her, deepening the kiss. God, she wanted her closer, she wanted her inside her person.

Jade's hands settled around Tori waist as her body pressed her back into the wall. Her mind switched off, as she felt Tori's fingers run through her hair gripping her in place. Tori's mouth assaulting hers with equal fervor. She felt as Tori's tongue dip into her mouth dueling with her own, Tori letting out a moan. Jade wanted to taste more. She had to taste more. Her hands running up the sides of Tori's petit body brushing the curves of her breasts causing the brunette to break the kiss in a loud gasp. Taking this opportunity, Jade lowered her mouth to the planes of the half Latina's neck. Sucking a trail up to her jaw.

Tori was straining against the wall her body giving off loud responses. She arched her neck as Jade licked against her jaw up to her earlobe. Tori moaned when she felt the tiny nip. The sensations so much better than her dreams. So much better. Jade's hands trailed down her back reaching her nicely shaped rear. One hand still trailing beyond that, down the back of her thigh, until it got hooked in the back of her knee. She drew Tori's leg up, the brunette wrapping it around Jade's butt, while the Goth insinuated her hip bone into Tori center, causing the brunette's breathe to catch.

Tori pulled Jade's lips back to hers needing an outlet for the pressure build up she was feeling. She felt like she would explode any minute. Her head was actually ringing.

Tori's phone started to ring bringing both girls out of their delirium as it vibrated against the brunette's thigh. Jade pulled out first staring at Tori who looked at her with frightened eyes. Ring, ring, ring…

Tori dug into pocket, trying to control her breathing, she answered the phone. Her gaze dipping. _What had she done?_ "Hello…" She managed to croak.

Jade turned around her body still pulsing but the frightened look of Tori engraved in her head. She pinched the bridge of her nose. This was the most incredible experience of her life. She had never longed so much and been granted with such a gift. However it was too much too fast. She screwed up letting it get out of hand. _Shit! She had scared the brunette_. They practically combusted in here.

Tori hung up her phone, her mind was never in the conversation. It was reeling over what had happened here. Tori hugged herself suddenly feeling very cold. She couldn't look bring herself to look at Jade. "I have to go."

Jade turned around seeing the apprehension, knowing she had to fix this. "Wait, Tori, I think we need to talk."

"I can't Jade, I can't…" Tori's voice broke as she dashed through the exit.

"Fuck!" Jade slammed her fist into the wall, her words echoing the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh wow, I won't lie, writing this chapter was no walk in the park…<strong>_

_**But damn, what's to become of Jade and Tori…**_

_**How fast do you want the next chapter? Let me know…**_

_**Reviews are a great motivator…**_

_**So butter me up… ;)**_

_**Review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**All Over Again…**

_**I dedicate this chapter to a crazy person that I love dearly who reminded me of this…**_

_**K & K motto: "I write for me, no one else…"**_

_**So I appreciate all your reviews, they make it all the more worth it. Plus lol, they like a bribe to help motivate me. So pay up… hehehe ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Victorious mostly because Dan thought of it first… I swear he steals most of my ideas before I even think of them… I mean how do I compete with that?**

Jade shoulders slumped as she walked out of school towards her car. Her mind reeling on the past few minutes she spent making out with Tori. That was mildly putting it of course. The way their bodies fitted together in perfect harmony creating a storm of emotions. That's just how it was between them, always contradictions. Then the memory of the dread coating the brunette's eyes when she realized what she was doing and who she was doing it with, stopped her thoughts dead. Her eyes shut as she tried to stop the sting that resided behind them. Not watching where she was going, she bumped Beck's books out of his hands.

Beck whirled around, highly irritated at the figure. "Oh c'mon!" He stared at all his books sprawled on the cement ground.

"Sorry…" She murmured as she continued walking through the car park, hands tucked in her jacket pocket.

Beck's scowl fell as he noticed who it was. "Jade?" He called out but got no response. Did she just say sorry? Book's forgotten, he raced up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Jade?" With no effort at all he spun around, his heart breaking at her dazed vulnerable expression. "Hey…" He pulled her into a strong embrace. She melted against him, her eyes squeezed tight trying to hold in the tears that threatened to overcome her. Without a word they walked over to his truck with his arms around her, he pulled down the hatch. He sat down pulling her against him. The silent tears drenching his shirt as his hands were rubbing comforting circles on her back. His thoughts mixed with anger and spite at the Gods thinking about how many of her tears were spilled on his shirt this year alone. He placed a tiny kiss on her forehead as he tightened his hold on her. Her sobs soft and breathy, he let her cry until she could no more.

After what seemed like an hour, Jade leaned back looking at the huge wet stain on Beck's navy shirt. She sniffled, wiping her nose with her sleeve. "Sorry…" She whispered.

Beck produced a small sympathetic smile, wiping the remaining tear residue off her of her cheeks. "It's okay, I never liked this shirt anyway…" She let out a tiny smirk. With that Beck let his own emotions overwhelm him. He pulled her against him again, crushing the life out of her, kissing the top of her head forcefully. "God, don't ever do that to me again!"

"Do what?" She stifled into his chest.

He gently pushed her back, searching those magnificent green eyes. "Apologize. You scare me, when you say shit like that!"

Jade let out a watery chuckle, shaking her head. "You goof."

Beck smiled. "Yes, but I'm your goof." She leaned back into him. Her rock. After a moment, Beck spoke, his voice low. "What happened, baby?"

Jade sighed. "I screwed up, Beck. It's over. I'm done."

Beck didn't have to ask what Jade's vague nature was about. He knew only one source could break the Goth this bad. "Why?" Jade relayed the details of her last encounter with the half Latina. Beck nodding with a composed face, yet his mind seemed to be working constantly. He thought back to before Tori's movie. That girl would have conked him on the head if she saw how messed up he let Jade get. He shook his head as he stroked his hands across the length of her arms. "It's not your fault Jade."

Jade let out a humourless chuckle. "Then who do I blame? The anti- gay Gods?"

"Damn straight! Bastards..." Beck chastised with a grin, satisfied when she let out a genuine laugh. Then his expression softened. "Listen Jade, you are only human. Tori didn't push you away. Clearly she wanted you to."

"Yes but-"

He shook his head. "No buts, Tori is not a kid. She knows what she wants. Her actions are her own. She just needs to realise it."

Jade sighed, shaking her head. "I can't do it anymore Beck. I don't think I can take anymore…"

Beck let out a heavy sigh, wishing he could ease her pain. But he didn't know what he could say that could make it any better. She had endured more than one person should have to. They would have to figure it out amongst themselves. He placed one last comforting peck on her forehead. "C'mon I'll drive you home."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

_The fingers of the thick blades of grass caressed the edges of her sneakers. Her feet moving on their own accord tracking across the slight dampness of the ground. The only light guiding her path was the burning blue light emitted from the moon and flaming arrows of the stars. The night was silent, eerie silent. The only sounds were the echoes of her squishy footsteps. Finally she reached her destination. For some reason there was a feeling in her gut telling her she was where she wanted to be. Tori spun around in a circle trying to grasp where she was. Her eyes traveled of the stillness of water of the small creek. "Hello…" She yelled, still trying to place the vagueness of the area in her mind. The fear driving through her spine. Where was she? Suddenly she caught something move in the corner of her eye. "Hello?" She swiftly turned getting hit with the continuous echo of her own words. She noticed the huge old oak tree that wasn't there a minute ago. She was drawn towards the magnificence of it, the leaves spun gold. It lit up the whole creek within moments, Tori placing her arm over her squinted eyes to avoid the direct glare of its brilliance. With a final step she reached the tiny vicinity of the tree, its glow dying off. The flaws and age more evident now. Tori raised her head inspecting the great height of it, her fear being replaced by a sense of security. She grazed her finger gently around the trunk feel the rough texture until she felt the slight dip in the wood. Inspecting closer she found a carved heart shape surrounded by chains and flames. Smiling at the beautiful design, letters seem to appear on the inside. Tori shut her eyes tight already knowing what letters resided with in the heart. Opening her eyes, she let out a low gasp at the initials and abruptly the tree was consumed by flames. The heat burning bright as it fell over with a big thud._

Tori eyes popped open at the sound of slight banging on her door. Groaning she rolled over burying her face in the pillow. "Who is it?"

"Tori, mom said supper is ready." Was shouted outside her door. But Tori was still trying to grasp the meaning of her dream. Why couldn't she just get Jade off her mind for one damn minute? "Tori!" Trina yelled after she got no response.

"What!" Tori shouted back, annoyance creeping in her tone.

"Mom, said supper is ready!"

"I'm not hungry…" Tori said as she turned over staring at her now dark ceiling.

"Jeez, don't get your panties in a twist. Did you break up with your girlfriend or something?" Trina mumbled to herself as she went back downstairs.

There was another knock on the door. "Trina! How many times must I tell you I'm not hungry?" Tori's head rose from the pillow when she heard the door click open, seeing her mother standing in her door way. Her mother flicked on the lights causing the younger brunette to squint her eyes. "I'm sorry I thought you were Trina." Tori sighed.

Mrs. Vega leaned against the door frame, concern masked in her eyes. "I heard." She smiled good- naturedly. "May I come in?" Tori could only nod as her mother stepped into her room, closing the door behind her. She reached Tori's bed, nudging her daughter's knees. "Shift up." Tori obliged moving up a little, her mother lying down beside her. She raised her arm inviting her daughter closer, which Tori happily cuddled into the side of her mother, needing the comfort. Both of them staring at the stickers on the ceiling. Mrs. Vega just sat in silence until Tori would be ready to talk and if she knew her daughter that shouldn't take so long.

Tori savored the comforting scent of her mother, nothing could ever make her feel so safe. She sighed. "Mom?"

"Hmmm?" Mrs. Vega responded, her eyes still on the ceiling.

Tori closed her eyes, tight. "I think something is wrong with me…"

Mrs. Vega turned her head to face her beautiful daughter, smiling recalling a similar conversation over a year ago. "Why do you say that, baby?" She brushed a strand of hair off Tori's face.

"Well, I have been having these feelings…" Tori started, not entirely comfortable relaying her intimate dreams to her mother.

"Does it have anything to do with Jade, sweetie?" Mrs. Vega thought she would help her daughter out.

Tori's eyes widened, a bit of fear prickling. "How did you know?"

Mrs. Vega smiled softly. "I'm a mother honey, we tend to know what is bothering our babies."

Tori raised a brow. "Then how come you never know what's bothering Trina?" She retorted thinking about how dumbfounded her parents get over her demanding and high strung sister.

"Tori, I'm a mother. Not God." Her mother waved her off, smiling when Tori broke into a genuine laugh.

Her laughter died down gradually, she sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with me mom."

Her mother mimicked her sigh. "Do you have feelings for Jade, Tori?"

Tori stared at her mother with a sense of shame in her eyes. She nodded slowly, eyes closed knowing she couldn't lie to her mother, her fingers gripping the charm tight.

"Its okay, Tori…Its okay, you don't have to feel ashamed."

"I don't?" Tori's voice broke.

"Of course not…" Mrs. Vega said forcefully. "It's okay." She smiled, Tori gathering her own courage to smile back, feeling as safe as ever. They sat in silence for a while to calm the waters, before Mrs. Vega broke it. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know…"

"Why?"

"Well she's still in love with Sonya." Tori sighed wistfully.

Mrs. Vega's brows furrowed. "Who? That sweet little waitress from the Fortune Cookie?"

"No mom, keep up." Tori rolled her eyes. "There was this girl Jade fell in love with, but she went overseas and then came back and forgot all about her, like she was some stranger." Tori fumed at the thought of someone hurting Jade.

Mrs. Vega blinked twice, registering and then let out a soft chuckle. "Did Jade tell you that?"

Tori looked at her mother, nodding. "Yeah."

"That was pretty clever of her." Mrs. Vega grinned at Tori's confusion. Thinking it was time to reveal the truth. "Honey, Jade's not in love with anyone named Sonya. She is in love with you."

Tori's heart flipped in her chest. "Wait what? How do you know?"

Mrs. Vega patted the brunette's knee. "Because before you went to New Zealand, you two used to date."

Tori shook her head, her head spinning with the sudden knowledge. "But Jade said that she only ever had one, you mean, I'm-" Tori fumbled unable to finish any of her sentences when realization dawn. "But wait, that would mean the whole time I was-"

"Gay. We know." Tori's mother interrupted squeezing her knee, showing her support.

"Wow." Tori breathed her last few weeks finally making sense the slight apprehension making her weary.

Mrs. Vega could see the torment in her youngest daughter's eyes. She pulled Tori into her placing a smacking kiss on the top of her head. "We love you, Tori. Don't ever forget that. We will always love you and support you in whatever you do and what ever makes you happy. So don't ever be afraid to be yourself." She gently pecked Tori's head once more.

Tori was stunned, her eyes feeling full. She was so confused. "I don't know what to do…" She finally admitted when she found her voice.

"You don't have to do anything, honey. Not right now at least." Tori's mother stroked her hands along her daughter's arms.

"I think I just need to think." Tori whispered, her mother nodding.

"Okay, I'll be just downstairs, if you need to talk." Mrs. Vega rose off the bed, Tori nodding.

"Mom?"

Mrs. Vega halted at the door. "Hmmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby." Mrs. Vega smiled as she closed the door behind her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tori stared at her alarm clock. It was almost midnight and she couldn't bring herself to sleep a wink. She really didn't know what was so appealing about her ceiling but her eyes couldn't defer from it. Perhaps she was looking for answers from above, she let out a snicker. Yeah, right...

She tried so hard to remember one thing about her previous two years. But even if she did remember it how would she know what was true and what was a figment of her over active imagination. One thing she did know was that whatever she was feeling for Jade ran so deep to her core. And she couldn't understand why... Did she play it up to history?

The ring of the doorbell spread through the house. Tori frowned thinking perhaps she was imagining things. But when it rang again, she sat up abruptly, checking the time once more. It was 11:45 pm. The rest of the household were probably already down for the night. Slipping on her sneakers, Tori jogged down the stairs. She went to the door peeked through the peephole to see Beck, shuffling his feet, hands tucked in his denim jacket.

After a few clinks of the locks Tori opened the door, to an icy breeze. "Hey." She studied him.

"Hey Tori, please tell me Jade is here." Beck's golden brown eyes were laced with concern.

"Why would she be here?"

"Shit." He kicked the ground in frustration. "Jade's missing."

"What?" Tori's eyes grew wide, panic suddenly coursing through her body.

"Her mother called me, she's not home and I have looked everywhere. Riley's, school, the janitor's closets. Every fucking where." Beck's usual composure broken. He was terrified. "Then I came here. Do you know where she might be?"

"No, I…No." Her heart beating erratically. She couldn't think, her mind just wasn't functioning.

"Please think of somewhere anywhere, that she might go and call me." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Tori I'm scared… She is not exactly in the best frame of mind. Her mother said that all the alcohol is missing from their liquor cabinets."

Tori's eyes shot up. "What! Why would she do something like that?"

"I think you know…" He gave her an understanding glance from beneath his bangs.

"You know…" The brunette's eyes diverted.

"About this afternoon? Or before New Zealand?" He couldn't afford to tread around her this time. "You do know about before new Zealand right?"

Tori could only nod and respond weakly. "My mom told me."

Beck smiled, screaming FINALLY, in his head. "Tori, I know you don't remember this. But before you went off to New Zealand, you and Jade were inseparable. God, you two used to fight like Cats and dogs. Teasing and annoying each other constantly." He grinned through his worry remembering their playful manner. "But I had never seen any two people more in love. That's why it was easy to let go of her, you know. But when you were about to leave, you asked me to do something for you. Do you know what it was?

Tori shook her head. "No."

"You asked me to watch over her, until you came back. And I did it. I did it for you and I did it for her."

Tori lifted her head and stared into his handsome face. "Beck-"

"But you're here Tori." He interrupted. "You're here. However you never really came back, did you?" He smiled though it looked pained. "So now I'm going to ask you to do something for me." He looked her straight the eyes, his own pleading. "Come back Tori, Come back." He whispered his voice low and pensive. Then she was left standing in her doorway alone, her arms wrapped around herself warding off the chill of the wind…

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tori found herself walking in the slight torrents of rain, her hands in her jacket pocket, trying to keep them warm. Her mind and heart were in a frantic state of worry, pressing her subconscious to try and remember something that would lead her to the Goth. Anything! She closed her eyes, trying to picture that slight smirk that would creep on Jade's face, when she was in a playful mood. Or that even though her face would remain composed you could always see the emotions stirring in those beautiful green eyes. The way their lips seem to fit together perfectly. "Goddammit Jade, Where are you!" She yelled into the empty street, the only response were numerous barking of dogs. She sighed, not having a clue of where she was going, her feet just moving. Her mind attentively travelled through the bits and pieces of the dreams she encountered. Jade's voice mingled with her own echoing in her head.

...

_Tori watched as awareness traveled through those pure greens. She witnessed the mixture of fear, hate and love create a storm within them. The last glance she had was a hint of courage before Jade's lips were on hers. The fast meeting that they both couldn't seem to control. Jade's arms instinctively reaching down to posses Tori's hips. While Tori's working hand moving to the back of Jade's head, pulling her deeper. Their lips expressing what their ears craved to hear._

…...

"_So you don't want to know?"_

"_No." Jade said stubbornly._

"_Okay…" Tori dragged out and smiled. Tori mentally started a countdown in her head. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two…_

_Jade swiftly turned Tori to face her, their eyes held. A pure brown meeting misty green. "Vega!"_

…_..._

"_What the hell do you want from me, Vega?" Jade's eyes darkened._

"_Honestly I don't know. I don't think I ever did." Tori tried to push past the Goth towards the door. She reached it, turned the handle and it opened slightly until Jade shut it firmly again. Jade kept her hand against the door trapping Tori's body against her own. Tori's eyebrows knitted as the rage within her started to increase. "Let go!"_

"_No." Jade said softly against Tori's neck. Tori's eyes closed as she felt Jade's breath against her._

_She turned around to face Jade. Still enraged she asked. "Why?"_

_Jade shook her head, trying to withhold all the emotions only the brunette brought out in her. "I can't." She said as she crushed her lips against Tori's. _

…_..._

_Tori opened the window to a fresh breeze that entered her room. "Yes, can I help you?" She stuck her tongue in her cheek._

_Jade simply rolled her eyes. "Just get your ass down here, Vega."_

"_You know, I would but I'm a little afraid."_

_Jade's brows drew. "Oh and why is that?"_

"_Because my girlfriend doesn't usually make romantic gestures like this, how do I know you are really her?" Tori said with her eyes playful._

_Jade snorted at the word 'romantic'. "What romantic gesture? There was this giant bug on your window I was trying to kill. If it happened to wake you up in the process, it couldn't be helped." Jade shrugged._

…...

_She couldn't help herself as she slipped her arm around Jade's waist and molded their bodies. She smiled as she placed a tiny kiss against Jades neck. Jade stirred slightly as she unconsciously linked their fingers together at her waist and pulled Tori closer. Then she mumbled something in her sleep. "Vega, your feet are cold."_

_Tori had to stifle her laugh against the pillow. "I'm sorry baby, shshsh get some sleep." Jade was out like a light. Tori buried her face into the Goths hair and was soon out too._

…...

A tear slid down Tori's cheek when she came out of that reverie, the emptiness in her gut overwhelming. Blinking a few times, her throat caught as her whereabouts seemed to have a sense of familiarity. Turning around in a small circle, she witnessed the water of the small creek ripple with the millions of tiny rain drops prickling it. Then there it stood. She watched in awe as the huge oak tree swayed with the calling of the wind. She found herself drawn to it once more but this time she was not dreaming. Or at least she assumed she wasn't. Reaching the monumental figure of the creek, she traced the pads of her fingers along the rough trunk needing to feel the truth of it. Her fingers slightly nicked on the deep impression low on the trunk. Her breath caught when she realized what it might be. Dropping to her knees, she took in the design carved by love. JW + TV. "It's real…" She whispered. That would mean most of her dreams were real too.

"What are you doing here?"

Tori startled jumped up and spun around. To release a relieved breath. "Jade?" Her chest felt the greatest amount of relief seeing the Goth four feet away from her, safe.

"Um, sorry wrong number." Jade rolled her eyes, taking a deep swig of the bottle in her hand. She dropped down against her backpack, her feet spread out, not in the bit concerned that the rain was drenching her.

Tori studied the Goth with a raised brow. "You're drunk?"

Jade let out a chuckle, taking another sip. "Not quite. But it's a work in progress."

"Jade why are you doing this?"

"Firstly I don't need a reason to do anything. Secondly how the hell did you get here?"

Tori hugged herself, not liking the situation one bit. "I don't know. I just knew the way."

Jade smirked though it was more of a pained grimace. "So you remember?" She used the vodka bottle to point at the indentation of the tree.

Tori pinched the arch of her nose. "I remember some…"

"Well good for you…" Jade shouted sarcasm dripping in her tone.

Tori stared at the Goth incredulously. "Can we just go home and talk about this?"

The bottle stopped on its way to Jade's mouth. Their eyes met. "Nope." It meeting her lips as she swallowed the burning liquid. Tori's anger got the better of her. The Goth infuriating her with her nonchalant behavior. She walked up to Jade, using all of her body strength to drag her to her feet. It never shock Jade in the least she knew what the brunette was capable of when fury took her over. "Satisfied?" Jade smirked, eyes clouded in disinterest, causing Tori to punch out furiously. Jade ducked and caught the second round in her palm. "You know if you swing again, I'm actually going to start thinking you want to hit me."

Tori's eyes were dark, she had never felt so angry in her life. "Maybe I do." She said, her voice dangerously low.

"That would be very dangerous…" Jade said, her voice equally low.

This time Tori let out a humourless chuckle. "Why because you are some tough guy?" She gripped the front of Jade's shirt. "Bullshit! Look at what alcohol did to your dad! Look at what you are doing to yourself, Jade!"

Jade threw Tori's hands off her, turning around. Shutting her eyes her own anger rising. "Fuck you Vega, seriously fuck you… You did this to me!"

"Did what Jade? Did what!" Tori shouted back.

Jade whirled around. "Made me fall in love with you, dammit!" She flung the bottle, busting it against the carving in the tree. Tori flinched at the loud crash. Jade's chest heaved, her breathing fast. "You made me fall in love. I lied, Tori, I am not gay." She shook her head vigorously. "I'm not." Her eyes opening wide, melancholy settling in. "Because the only woman I ever wanted was you." She murmured. "Only you. I don't see myself with someone else. Man or woman… No one but you Vega. Only you Tori. Only you…" She repeated in a dazed whisper. "So excuse me if I want to get a little drunk!" She spat out bitterly.

"Jade…I-" Tori could only stare stunned.

Jade turned her back towards Tori, a gaping hole in her heart. "Just go away Tori, Just go away…" She dug into her backpack pulling out another bottle. "Please."

The brunette strode up to the Goth, ripping the new bottle away, tossing it ten feet away. "No! I listened to you and now you are going to afford me the same courtesy." Jade's brows drew wondering what had gotten into Tori. "Did I ever tell you are a psychopath?"

Jade stood her ground. "Countless of times. You think that insults me? Ha!"

Tori wagged a finger at her, shaking her head. "Oh no, I know it doesn't. But I must not be that far off the wagon, if I'm in love with a psychopath."

"I didn't catch that. What?"

Tori waved her hands around, pacing, Jade's eyes following her movement. "I don't know what is wrong with me really. I have to be a masochist. It's the only explanation I can think of."

Jade shook her head. Maybe the alcohol was getting to her because she didn't understand what was happening. "What are you going on about?"

Tori whipped around "Do you how much you scared me today? I mean what the hell is wrong with you!"

Jade flinched at the sharp words. "Excuse me?"

"What the hell do you think I would have done if something happened to you?" Tori's voice broke, her emotions getting the best of her. "I mean it takes me the whole fucking day to come to terms with it and then you go and do something so impulsive and so reckless. I mean what the fuck?"

Jade let out a low snicker, the sound of Tori cursing still getting to her. "Um, what did you come to terms with?"

"God, are you even listening to me!" Tori shouted head tilted, hand on her hip.

"I'm trying, but I don't understand…" Jade shouted back, exasperated.

"Neither do I." Tori said softly. Then she looked away. "I don't understand it…I spent the last few days trying to understand it. Frankly, I don't think I ever will." She turned back to Jade, her eyes wide and light. "But that doesn't make it any less true." She stepped towards the Goth, stopping a mere five inches away. She looked up into those green storming eyes. "I do love you, Jade." Jade could only stare at her dumb as Tori confessed what she thought she would never hear again. "I love you, so so much…" Her tears streaming down her face, mixing with the moisture of the rain. She threw herself into Jade's arms. Jade closed her eyes, squeezing them tight as she felt the weight of the world melt off her shoulders and everything in her life clicking back into place. "Don't ever scare me like that me again." Tori whispered into the Goth's ears.

Jade just nodded against her neck as she couldn't find her voice for the moment. She buried her lips into Tori's brunette hair. "I love you too, Tori." Tori leaned back slightly her eyes locking with Jade's. She smiled but worry was settled into those brown warm eyes. "What's wrong?" Jade asked, her heart causing a clump in her throat. _Please don't let this be a lie…God no._

Tori blew out a heavy sigh, her eyes averted to the ground. "I can only remember a little bit, Jade. What happens if the past two years don't come back to me completely?"

Jade's face broke out into a relieved smile. "That's what you worried about?" She tucked a hand under the brunette's chin, lifting it until their eyes held. "I love you, Tori. Not who you were, not who you'll be. Just you, anyway you are."

Tori smiled her heart threatening to burst. She reached her hand up to caress the side of Jade's face pushing a few wet strands away. She reached up pressing her lips softly against the Goth. This time it was difference, the passion and lust overcome by a greater desire and the promise of love. Their tears mixing together, with the subtle brushes of lips and gliding of tongues. After what seemed like an eternity the kiss naturally broke, their foreheads resting together, staring into each other's eyes. "I love you Jade."

Jade pulled the brunette against her placing a kiss on her forehead. They stayed in that position holding each other tight, reveling in the feel of the embrace a long time forgotten. The rain started to come down slightly faster, making Tori shiver a little. "Cold?" Jade murmured against her hair.

"Yeah…" Tori whispered into the crook of the Goth's neck.

Jade pulled back leaving one arm slung around Tori's shoulders. "Let's go home." Tori nodded, smiling to herself. She leaned her head on Jade's shoulder thinking she could definitely get used to this.

They walked through the long blades of grass in the direction of Tori's home. "Beck said we used to fight a lot."

Jade chuckled. "Naaah…" She playfully bumped Tori's shoulder. "You just used to blindly agree to everything I say."

Tori halted rolling her eyes. "You're so full of shit, you know that."

Jade let out a laugh, grinning. "But you love me anyway."

"Oh yeah, I should have _**sucker**_ tattooed on my forehead for falling for you twice in one life time." Tori mumbled in good humour.

"I know a guy who could do that." Jade shrugged.

Tori froze, letting out a nervous laugh. "Um, yeah, no thanks." Then a thought occurred to her. "Wait do you have any tattoos?"

Jade considered, scrunching her face. "Yeah a couple."

Tori's interest peaked. "Where?"

Jade laughed and then winked. "I'll refresh your memory when we get home, okay."

Tori gulped, seeing the sexy smirk on the Goth's face. "Okay…" She said her breath feeling thick. She knew the next few days should be interesting rediscovering the overwhelming feelings in her heart.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I must say that JORI rocks, but you all already knew that right? <strong>_

_**Want the next chapter?**_

_**Well don't worry, I'm cheap, will cost you a REVIEW… (Evil Grin) ;)**_

_**Click the little review button…**_


	16. Chapter 16

**All Over Again…**

_**Whoa so this is it huh? I wish it wasn't so, but this story deserves to go off on a good note. I dedicate this final chapter to Tori and Jade who have stolen my mind completely… **_

_**And thanks to all the reviewers who took a few minutes of your time to give me feedback.**_

_**YOU GUYS ROCK!**_

**Chapter 16 (Conclusion)**

**Disclaimer: Victorious does not belong to me, but this story is my own, hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

><p>Tori stirred in her sleep feeling exceptional warmth against her back. Instinctively she leaned back into it, finding a more comfortable position to remain in. Then she stiffened when she felt a body shift into her, a wandering hand slip around her waist to rest on her tank. "Hey relax, it's just me…" Was whispered by a familiar voice into her ear.<p>

"Jade?" She asked her voice full of sated sleep.

"Hmmm?"

Tori turned around in the embrace until she faced a very tousled Goth. Brushing the raven hair away to gently reveal Jade. "Whoa last night really happened, huh?" She thought back to them at the creek and then returning to the Vega home. It was too late for Jade to go home so Tori forced her to spend the night. Not that she needed to be forced.

"Yep, do you regret it?" Jade gazed into Tori's eyes searching for possible lament.

"No, I'm too far gone…" Tori smiled, her knuckles brushing Jade's cheek. Jade leaning into her touch.

The Goth returned the smile, but her voice was a bit weary. "Good… Feeling uncomfortable?"

Tori gave her the warmest smile she could muster. "Quite the opposite, I'm feeling too comfortable, I might never get up." She snuggled more into the Goth.

Jade let out a low chuckle, her arms wrapping a bit tighter. "I missed you…"

"I'm here, baby…" Tori leaned up and brushed her lips against Jade's. "God, I'm sure that was my favorite thing to do..." Tori breathed when she released her woman.

"Second…" Jade corrected, her eyes twinkling.

"Oh yeah? What was my favorite?"

Jade whispered into Tori's ear, watching as her eyes saucered and filled with mixed emotions of wonder and desire. "We did that?" Tori asked her voice a little hoarse from the sudden dryness in her throat.

Jade grinned. "Maybe…"

Tori chuckled and nudged the Goth playfully. Then suddenly she stopped, tilting her head at an angle. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure…"

"Um, no, never mind, it's stupid…" Tori averted her eye.

"Ask me anyway…"

"Okay well, I had this dream, right…"

Jade's nuzzled into the small gap of the brunette's neck recapturing that scent that drove her mad. "Mmm, hmmm…"

Tori arched her neck slightly, enjoying the reaction her body was stirring. "Remember last night, how I told you that some of those dreams were subconscious memories, right?"

Jade slanted back. "Yeah, so?"

"Well, I had this one dream last night."

"Yeah?" The Goth mused.

Tori let out a chuckle. "Don't look at me like that?"

"Like what?" Jade asked failing miserably at hiding her grin.

"That's it I'm not telling you…" Tori pouted tilting her head defiantly.

"Oh, c'mon I'm interested now." Jade nudged her. "I won't laugh."

"Liar…" Tori stuck out her tongue.

"Tempting…" Jade retorted causing the brunette to retract her tongue, as her nerves set in seeing the look in Jade's eyes. "Tell me…"

"Oh… Kay… Well…" Tori let out a half laugh. "No laughing if this is just one of those dreams." Jade just nodded, her lips drawn thin to suppress her smirk. Tori turned her gaze to her ceiling. "Well, did we ever… you know, in Riley's storeroom?"

Jade shuddered at the memory and smiled. "Oh yeah…" Tori smiled suddenly feeling shy, laying her head down on Jade's chest still avoiding eye contact. Jade ran a hand through her hair. "But in my defense, the video was your idea."

Tori's head popped up. "Video? What video?"

Jade chuckled at the mortified look on Tori's face. "You don't remember the copies of the surveillance tape, do you?"

"You are lying…" Tori said her face turning a whole different shade of red.

Jade continued laughing. "Fraid not…"

"Oh God, what have you done to my innocence?" Tori moaned dramatically burying her head into the pillow.

"If anyone was doing anything to anyone that day, you would definitely be it…" Jade smirked.

"God…" Tori mumbled into her pillow, knowing exactly what Jade had meant, knowing exactly what activities she was involved in. Her body responding to the statement as well as the close proximity of the Goth.

Jade scooted a little closer spooning up to the brunette, Tori melted into the contact, her body feeling wired to her touch. Jade placed a tiny kiss against the back of Tori's neck getting a whimper out of her. "Vega?" She whispered into the crook of the brunette's neck, her hand caressing over the curve of Tori's silk boxers, down her bare thigh.

"Mmmm?" Tori let out in the breath she was holding, her hand gripping the bed sheet in an iron grip.

"I want…" Jade murmured into the trail of kisses she treaded across Tori's jaw to her ear. Tori fully willing to let her reign where ever she pleased.

"Mmmm?" The brunette sucked in her bottom lip, her eyes falling closed.

"I want…" The Goth licked at the sensitive spot getting a gasp out of the brunette.

"You want?" Tori asked as Jade linked their fingers together.

"I want breakfast." Jade placed a sound kiss on the brunette's head then pulled out of bed, dragging a confused brunette with her.

"Huh?" Tori snapped out of it.

Jade gave her a mischievous smirk. "I'm hungry and I want breakfast, let's go." She said as she pulled Tori towards the brunette's bedroom door.

Tori's eyes narrowed. "Oh, you are evil…" She declared low and dangerous.

Jade laughed and pulled the brunette against her, then turned her around until she was trapped against the door. Their faces an inch apart as Jade lowered her head closer, their noses slightly brushing. Those green eyes pinning Tori to the spot. "Yes…Yes I am." She murmured drawing Tori's bottom lip into her mouth so painfully gentle, kissing her softly. They released, foreheads pressed together. "Now. Breakfast." Tori could only nod in a daze. Jade smiled as she twisted the door knob, opening the door, moving Tori aside. Tori watched baffled as the Goth left her room.

Jade smirked as Tori caught up to her, linking their hands as they treaded down the stairs. They entered the kitchen to find Tori's mother already hovering over the coffeemaker.

"Good morning ladies…" Mrs. Vega smiled.

"Morning mom." Tori yawned as she sat at the counter next to the Goth.

"Mrs. Vega." Jade acknowledged with her signature nod.

"You two sleep well?" Mrs. Vega asked as she pulled the sizzling bacon of the stove.

Tori glanced at Jade and smiled. "Yeah."

Tori's mother smiled glad to see those two working out their problems. "I'm glad…"

"Glad about what?" Mr. Vega asked, strolling down the stairs trying to turn out his shirt collar. Then he spotted his daughter and Jade sitting at the breakfast counter. He wiggled his eyebrows at his wife getting an amused grin in response. "Good morning Jade, Tori." He plopped down opposite them as his mouth watered at the breakfast spread in front of him.

"Mr. Vega."

"Morning daddy." Tori leaned over and kissed his stubble.

"So Jade…"

"Yes?" The Goth responded pouring a glass of orange juice. She took a healthy sip of the pulp drink, her eyes never leaving the handsome man.

"Do you plan on marrying my daughter?" Mr. Vega asked as he buttered his toast.

"What!" Jade choked on the juice, her face going paler than usual.

"Dad!" Tori patted Jade's back, as she was still finding hard to breathe.

"What?" Mr. Vega asked innocently with a tongue tucked in his cheek. "It's a valid question. I want grandkids."

"Kids?" Jade eyes widened. "I don't think that's possible."

"There are ways…" He considered waving his fork, a grin plastered on his face. Tori just shook her head in absolute mortification.

Jade grabbed the cloth dabbing her mouth, studying the older man through narrowed eyes. "Okay fine today you win." She returned the grin thinking he totally caught her off guard, winning their usual game hands down.

"Yes!" The Vega male shot a fist into the air. "Until next time, West." He challenged with a wink.

"You're on, Vega." She shot back.

Tori just stared between her father and her girlfriend in utmost bafflement. "Were dad Jade always this weird?" She whispered to her mother who seated herself next to her.

Mrs. Vega just let out a low laugh. "Don't worry honey, you get used to it after a while. It's just them bonding over their love for their favourite person."

Tori nodded slowly still a bit freaked out by the display. "Scary but endearing, I could get used to it. Maybe…"

"So Tori, excited to resume shooting today?" Her father asked.

"Um, sort of, I'm just a little nervous that's all." Tori shrugged.

Mr. Vega stood up, folding his leather jacket over his hand. "Don't be honey, you will do great as always." He kissed her forehead. "I'll be a little late." He kissed his wife's cheek and then departed through the front door.

Tori turned to Jade. "Are you coming to the studio?"

"Do you want me to?"

Tori rolled her eyes, glaring at her girlfriend incredulously. "Of course I want you to."

Jade grinned. "Then I'll be there…"

"Good…" Tori leaned in to quickly peck Jade on the lips while her mother's back was turned away from them.

"Gross!" Both Tori and Jade shared an eye roll and then turned their attention to the oldest Vega sibling. Trina waved a finger at both of them. "So you two are back together, then."

Tori sighed, exasperated. "Yes Trina, we are back together…"

"Well, it's about damn time! I swear you are more annoying without Jade tagging along…" Trina tilted her head as she sat on the stool, pouring a tall glass of orange juice.

Jade raised a brow. "Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

Tori shrugged. "Hey, I don't know…" She never knew when it came to her Diva of a sister.

Enjoying their breakfast, suddenly a vibration could be heard hitting against wood. Trina frowned as it was starting to annoy her. "Okay some one answer their phone!"

Tori turned around to see the little device bouncing around the coffee table in the lounge. "Jade I think that is yours…"

Jade hopped off her stool and grabbed her phone briefly checking the caller I.D. before answering it. "Yeah, what?" Tori shook her head in amusement thinking maybe Jade should work on her people skills. Then Tori's smile fell when she saw Jade's eyes widen in shock and then slowly disconnect the call.

"What happen?" Tori asked as all the Vega women turned to face the Goth with concern.

"My dad…" Was all Jade could say her throat feeling constricted.

Tori jumped of her stool. "Did something happen? Is he okay?"

"He's… He's awake." The Goth revealed, still in an unusual haze.

Tori blew out a relief breath, her chest falling. "That's great." Trina and her mom smiled to each other behind them.

"He is asking for me…" Jade mentioned as she brushed past Tori towards the small garden, her face fixed in a scowl.

Tori felt the inner torment emanate off the Goth, her heart breaking. "Well, what are you waiting for?" The brunette's head shot up towards Trina in puzzlement. "Go be the good girlfriend." Trina shooed.

Tori sighed staring at the Goth's back behind the glass door, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't know how. I've tried to get her to talk about her father before. It's like off limits."

"For how long?" Trina retorted.

"Trina!" Her mother rebuked. Trina shrugged and mouthed 'what'.

Tori shook her head. "No mom, Trina is right…" Then she shuddered. "It pained me to admit that." She said causing Trina to flip her off behind her mother's back.

"Okay, well then we will just be upstairs if you need us." Mrs. Vega stepped off her stool.

"But I haven't finished…" Trina whined.

Mrs. Vega just shook her head dragging her eldest up the stairs, as Tori stared enjoying it. Then she turned towards the garden her smile falling. Stepping into the garden, she walked towards the Goth. She was glad that Jade wasn't wearing any shoes putting them close to the same height. She slid her arms through Jade's to link at her waist, her chin resting on her shoulder. Both of them stared out into the beautiful spring colored garden. "Remember the last time we were here like this…" Tori murmured.

"I'm not the one with amnesia, you know."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Shut up and humor me."

Jade laughed softly for a moment. "We were arguing about New Zealand…"

Tori smiled. "We are always arguing about something…"

Jade smiled weakly. "Yeah…"

"Jade about your dad-"

"Vega, please…" Jade pulled out of the embrace.

"No Jade, we have put this off long enough." Tori turned Jade to face her. "He almost died and he is only human. He made a mistake." She brushed a lose strand of the Goth's face. "He is your father and how messed up your family might seem, I'm certain he loves you."

"What do you want me to do, Vega?" Jade pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm not asking to forgive him, I'm just asking you to go see him." Then Tori smiled. "Who knows maybe things will work out on their own?"

Jade let out a small rueful chuckle. "Always the optimist, Vega."

Tori grinned. "Hey it could happen…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Jade considered for a moment. "Fine, I'll go."

Tori beamed at her girlfriend. "Great, I'll drop you off on my way to the studio." Jade simply nodded.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in?" Tori asked standing outside the private room.

Jade shook her head, she knew she would have to face this sometime. "No, its okay, you are going to be late."

"I don't mind."

"Yeah, but I do."

"Fine but if you need anything…"

Jade pulled her in for a smacking kiss, getting a few weary stares from the hospital staff. "Just go."

"Kiss me and then expect me to leave." Tori mumbled with a frown, dragging her feet towards the elevator. Stopping, she watched as Jade entered the small room, her father seated in an upright position. Most of his superficial injuries seemed invisible now, except for the bandage wrapped around his head. His face broke into a splitting smile however Jade seeming distant. Then suddenly the older man pulled his daughter into a crushing hug on the bed. Jade looked stiff as her face was buried into his neck. Then her own hands came around to cling onto the man, tightly, her body relaxing into the embrace. Both of them seemed as if they were trembling into the contact. Jade's dad kissed her hair repeatedly. Tori wiped the small tear that escaped her eyes when the elevator opened. She stepped into it grinning, knowing there was a lot still to be worked out but hey it was a start.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Okay that's a wrap for today, people!" Phil shouted through his microphone, sitting in his director's chair.

Tori smiled, greeting a few of the crew members that walked past her. She reached the refreshment table feeling a bit parched. She unscrewed a bottle of water gulping down a large amount when she got a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she saw Rachel leaning against the table in her usual cocky stance.

"That was nice acting today, Tori." She said in her annoyingly silky voice.

"Um, thank you Rachel." Tori's brows drew in confusion.

The blonde turned around. "Yeah whatever, just so you know. I could have done better though."

Tori chuckled, there was the Rachel she knew. "Of course you could…" She said rolling her eyes.

Rachel stopped, pointing to the seats in the far corner of the set. "I'm pretty sure that belongs to you." She said and walked off.

Tori looked in that direction, a huge smile breaking out when she spotted the Goth. She used all her restraint not to run. "Hey what are you doing here?"

Jade grinned, her arms crossed over her chest. "I said I would come, didn't I?"

"Yeah…" Tori slid her arm through Jade's. "Ready to go?"

"Oh yeah, I could use a shower and some clean clothes. Stop over at my place?"

"Sure…" Tori smiled as they greeted the security guard on their way out.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Jade stepped under the sprays of the piping hot water, with a slight gasp as her muscles relaxed. Running a hand through her long black locks as the water thumped on her forehead streaming down her body. She opened her eyes to foggy steam as she leaned her hand on the front wall, her head faced down. The last twenty-four hours had been an emotional rollercoaster and she was almost drained completely. Suddenly she stiffened when she felt the shower door open, a bit of the mist escaping. Smelling the familiar vanilla scent, her lips quirked as she turned to the naked brunette, her gaze remaining at eye level. She watched amused as Tori couldn't help herself her eyes taking in all of the Goth in her glory, her brown eyes in a desire haze. She lifted her gaze until they met the only green eyes she ever wanted to see when she woke up in the morning for the rest of her life.

Jade raised a brow. "What do you think you're doing?"

Tori laughed softly at that as if it wasn't obvious. "I'm taking a shower. What are you doing?"

"Well I was doing just that, but somehow I seem to have gotten a bit distracted…"

"Oh?" Tori's eyes twinkled as she reached for the shower gel. "I can't imagine why…" Lathering her hand in abundant until they were foaming, she tilted her head. "Turn around."

Taken aback by the clear demand, Jade stared at the brunette. "What?"

"I said turn around, I want to wash your back…" Tori gave her the sweet smile that usually had Jade narrowing her eyes suspiciously. But she abided placing her hand against the wall again, her back to the brunette.

Tori stepped closer, both her hands starting at the Goth's beautifully shaped shoulders, sliding against wet heated skin. Jade's eyes fell closed at the touch as her heart rate picked up. Tori's hands dipping lower, rubbing soft sensuous circles around the two protruding bones in the Goth's well defined back. Tori felt her breathing thicken and she knew it had nothing to do with steam levels. Leaning closer her hands hovered against the small of her back before her hand went around to Jade's flat stomach. Jade gasped surprised by the move. "I thought you said my back…" She breathed.

"So I'm improvising, sue me." Tori blew out against her neck. Jade chuckled and then whimpered when Tori pressed flush into her back. Tori would have chuckled at the sound that emitted from the Goth's mouth if a million of her own sensations weren't taking over. With her hand slowly trailing up Jade's abdomen, she trailed hot wet kiss along the strong shoulders. "Jade…"

Jade's eyes were squeezed shut, her jaw clenched, trying to control her strained breathing. "Mmmm?"

"Why didn't you want to make love to me this morning?" Tori whispered into Jade's ear before she cupped her firm soft breasts. Both of them moaning at the contact.

"God…I did." Was all Jade could manage through her panting.

Tori placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder her palms moving in a circular motion against Jade's taut nipples, causing the Goth to suck in her bottom lip. "So why didn't you?"

Jade's eyes opened as she turned around in Tori's arms to look at her girlfriend. She smiled but it was weak. "I wanted to wait…"

Tori's eyebrows drew in confusion. Her hand reaching out to cup Jade's cheek. "Wait for what, baby?"

Jade sighed. "Well, a lot of things were said yesterday and I wasn't really sure if it was just in the heat of the moment, you know." She dropped her gaze. "I guess I was just giving you time-"

"To change my mind." Tori finished when realization dawned. She could see the fear Jade tried to hide, the vulnerability that seemed to seep through. She smiled. "Jade…"

"Mmmm…"

"Look at me." Tori placed two fingers under Jade's chin, raising it until their eyes held. The contrast between them so evident but so was the love. "Remember the first time I told you I loved you?" Jade just nodded. "Well I don't…" Tori grinned, Jade raising her brow in confusion. "Well not as yet, anyway. But that doesn't matter because I know in my heart I meant it that day as much as I mean it now. I love you so much." Jade let out a relieved smile. "Surprisingly that didn't change amnesia and all."

Jade chuckled, shaking her head. She pulled Tori into a crushing embrace them both drenched under the waterfall. "God I'm in love with a nut."

Tori laughed into the crook of Jade's neck, spitting out some water, her own arms wounding around her body. "And I'm in love with a psychopath. I guess we are even."

"Not quite, nut trumps psychopath."

Tori chuckled again and leaned back. "Shut up."

Jade smirked. "Shut me up…"

"Somehow I remember that being my favorite thing to do." She grinned before her hands snaked up into thick raven hair. Before Jade could retort her response was muffled against Tori's lips. Jade was consumed in the kiss her heart feeling lighter than it had ever felt before. The kiss deepened as she pushed Tori against the back wall of the shower, their mouth's never missing a beat. "Jade…" Tori managed to pant out between the fast brief kisses.

"Hmmm…"

"Are you going to make love to me now?" She asked as she felt Jade's hand glide down her slick body to rest at her butt, massaging the flesh.

"Just you try and stop me, Vega." Jade challenged as she tore her mouth away to nip at the soft skin at planes of Tori's neck.

"I'm a nut, not stupid." Tori retorted before she whimpered. Jade let out a brief laugh before her mouth found more interesting things to do. Her hands sliding between their bodies until she found her prize. "God!" Tori cried out when Jade rolled her fingers over her erect nipples. Then she strained against the wall agonizingly when Jade's fingers were replaced by the tip of her tongue just lightly teasing those painfully aroused buds. "J-Jade…" Tori moaned when the insane throbbing shot straight down to between her thighs. "Please…"

"I'm here." Jade hummed into her activity. "What do you want, baby?" Her light kisses leisurely travelling lower with the path of the heated water.

"Please…" Was all Tori could say as her breath hitched, her eyes shut in an overwhelming haze. There was a small splash when Jade's knees hit the floor, flipping her wet hair out of the way. Her target was clear to her, as Tori's eyes flew open and became very large. Jade looked up with a devious smirk on her face before lifting the brunette's right leg and threw it over her shoulder. Tori watched as Jade's hot mouth blew against her lower extremities, causing her toes to curl. "Oh hell!" Tori's threw her head back, her eyes rolling to the back of her head when she felt a tongue swipe through her drenched folds. Tori's fingers running through raven hair on their own accord. Jade sighed in delirium the familiar taste, her tongue lapping against the oversized bud furiously as she knew it wouldn't take much. Tori was moaning against the sprays of water, trying to find some purchase on the wall behind her. Then she cried out when her climax hit hard, her knees bucking. Jade pinned her in position keeping her upright. "Jade…" Tori pleaded unable to stand up anymore. Jade taking the hint moved back letting Tori slide down to the floor.

Before Tori could fully regain her breath Jade's mouth was already hot on hers. Tori reaching up to grip sleek black hair, pushing Jade back under the sprays, their kisses mixing with the water. The brunette's instinct taking over when her hand crept between them, her two digits entering the Goth in one swift movement. Causing Jade to break the kiss in a loud gasp. Tori's mouth suckled on side of Jade's neck as her hand automatically maintained a pumping motion as Jade's head fell back, her breathing labored and becoming faster with each thrust. Her hips rising to the motion as Tori increased the pace. Then she felt the heat burn through as Jade's inner walls came around her. Jade bit down her moan, between gritted teeth as the pleasure overcame her.

Tori looked up and slowly withdrew her fingers slick with Jade's essence. She fell against the Goth, both their breathing fast and deep. Jade just simply wrapped her arms around Tori as they remained on the floor of the shower stall for a few minutes, in that exact position. Neither eager to get up. "Um, wow I think that was some of the best sex of my life." Jade whispered into Tori's hair when she found her voice.

Tori laughed into her shoulder, placing a kiss against it. "I can't remember better…"

Jade stared at the brunette for a moment and then threw her head back in laughter at the amnesia joke. Both of them just sat there and laughed until their hearts content…

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

_A few months later…_

Jade raced up the hospital steps, reaching the second floor out of breath. "Victoria Vega's room." She panted at the nurse at the reception.

"One moment please." She clicked away on her ancient desktop. "Ah, Victoria Vega, room 5B."

"Thanks." Jade shouted over her shoulder, the old woman frowning. Jade reached the room seeing Tori dressed in a hospital gown sitting up staring out the window. She stepped into the room, her heart rate erratic, telling herself not to panic.

Tori faced the doorway and smiled. "Hey."

Jade stepped closer wearily. "Hey, what happened?"

"Nothing serious, I'm just going in for a CAT scan." Tori waved it off.

Jade halted. "I'm thinking a CAT scan is pretty serious, Vega."

"You know what I was thinking about?" The brunette asked turning her head to face the window again.

"Not psychic, you know." Jade pinched the arch of her nose, trying to ease the tension that was creeping in.

"I suppose." Tori turned to face the Goth. "Well I was thinking about what you said."

"Which was?"

"Oh, just this and that. Remember that time, you threw Rex arm in the set fan? Or that time we got locked up in Becks Rv. Or that time I punched Beck into the pool? Whoa it was like I was superhuman." Tori's eyes went animated in amusement.

Jade stared at her girlfriend with a frown, thinking maybe she lost it."Okay what's going on?"Then realization hit and Jade's face split open in a smile. "You remember… You remember everything, don't you?"

Tori returned the grin. "Yup." She patted the bed beside her. The Goth happily kicked off her shoes and jumped up next to her. "But you know what kept coming up all the time."

"What's that?"

"That it didn't matter what I was doing, where I was or who I was, I always loved you. You know that right?"

Jade leaned over and crushed Tori in an embrace. Her face nuzzled into the crook of Tori's neck. "I love you Tori, I love you so much…"

Tori placed a kiss into Jade's hair, running her hand through it. "I remember that too…" They both let out a watery chuckle. She felt a little moisture against her shoulder. "Jade are you crying?"

"No…" Jade mumbled, sniffling a little.

Tori held on a little tighter. "God baby, how can you not hate me for what I put you through this last year?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just the better person." Jade mumbled earning her a playful swat on the arm. "Ow!" She lifted her head and grinned.

Tori grinned back, cupping the Goth's face in her palms. "How about we just sit at home for the next fifty years, no overseas movies, no car accidents, no amnesia. We can just watch TV…"

"I'm game, but I get to pick the channel."

"No horror movies!" Tori declared knowing she would be traumatized in the first hour if she gave Jade her way.

"You are no fun…" Jade sulked.

"Yeah, yeah, if I'm no fun now, imagine what you'll tell me in fifty years." The brunette rolled her eyes.

Jade looked into Tori's beautiful face humor dancing in her eyes. Her Tori. "I'd tell you I love you… you old hag."

Tori's smile grew gradually her heart feeling so content. "And I'd say I love you more… you old witch."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**_Epilogue…_**

Jade returned home to her off campus apartment of three years. Tossing her keys into the large wooden bowl on the table she pulled open the fridge. Scanning through the spans of half eaten food, she settled on a Coke. She opened the can, she stepped into the bedroom gulping down her drink. She dug into her back pocket feeling the small object before unbuttoning her shirt. Then she saw her manuscript of _All Over Again_ spread out on the bed. Putting her can down, she picked it up, her nerves setting in when she realized it was on the last page.

"Hey there beautiful." Tori leaned against their bedroom door.

"You finish read it…" Jade plopped onto the bed.

Tori smiled. "Yup."

"So what do you think?" Jade asked biting her lip.

"Well…" The brunette tilted her head to the ceiling.

Jade fell back on the bed. "Oh God, you hated it! That's it I'm screwed, I could always fall back on actin-"

"Jade!" Tori yelled.

"What!"

"It was absolutely brilliant!"

"Really?" Jade's head popped up.

"Really, your lecturer is going to love it." Tori lay down next to the Goth, both of them staring at the ceiling. She never felt so proud.

"You really think so?"

"I really do. But."

"Oh god there's a but…" Jade covered her face with her hands.

Tori straddle the Goth on her stomach and shook her shoulders. "Would you just shut up long enough for me say something."

Jade removed her hands, glaring at the brunette. "Well jeez, go ahead."

"Thank you!" Tori placed a smacking kiss on Jade's lips. "I was just gonna say maybe you should add an epilogue. You know to prove they had a happy ending after that."

"I was thinking the same. But I'm not sure which one to go with, college, marriage and kids or them getting abducted by aliens." She looked up to see the half Latina glaring at her. She chuckled. "Okay married and kids it is."

"Good…" Tori smirked rolling over to her side facing the Goth.

"You know I was thinking…." Jade spoke her voice low.

"Hmmm…"

"Since this piece was based on a true story, why not let the ending come true too." Jade turned to face the half Latina.

Tori sat up, her heart practically beating out of her chest. "You mean l-like with the marriage and kids."

Jade smiled sheepishly. "Yup."

Tori shot up. "Are you proposing?"

Jade sat up as well. "Well essentially… "

Tori considered the girl next to her, then her eyebrows drew. "Where's the ring?"

"Wait, what?" Jade asked when Tori got off the bed.

"Where's the ring?" Tori asked again.

Jade stood up. "I'm proposing to you and all you can think about is the ring?"

"I'm a woman it's what we do." The brunette said nonchalantly.

"You're an insufferable woman!"

"Well, you're an incorrigible woman!"

They both couldn't help but grin at each other. Both so full of love and life. Then Tori's smile faltered as Jade revealed the little black box that was tucked into her back pocket. Her breath caught, when Jade flipped it to reveal the golden band with a single diamond in the center. "Jade I was kidding…"

Jade smiled. "I know, but I wasn't."

Tori stared at her for a moment before she jumped the Goth both of them falling back onto the bed, the ring falling out of her hand, forgotten. "YES! Yes, yes, yes!" She said raining kisses all over the Goth's face.

Jade was chuckling, squirming under the brunette, trying not to lose an eye. "I never even ask you yet."

"I don't care whatever it is the answer is always yes!" Tori slowed down, never leaving the green emeralds as she placed a kiss on Jade's cheeks, her nose and finally her lips. The Goth reeled her in deepening the kiss and flipped the brunette on her back. She pulled back to stare at the one person, she went through hell with, the one person she would be willing to go through it again with. "You know, I can't wait to tell my mom, Trina and Cat. They are going to get so excited. I was thinking we should elope in Spain or maybe South Africa or maybe-"

Jade couldn't help but grin. "Vega, Vega."

Tori snapped out of it. "What?"

"Shut up." Jade said against her lips.

Tori rolled her eyes. "And I here I thought you were going to be all romantic and say I love you."

"Well that too." Jade smiled before she lowered herself to Tori's lips. Then they both released, chest heaving out of breath. Jade slipped her arms around the brunette, twisting so that she was lying on the bed and Tori cuddling into her. Enjoying the silence, enjoying each other. The Goth thinking about the message she wanted to convey through her writing. Something she lived by…

_It's through the woes of life that love is tested over and over again. A constant battle fought every day. People leave, people stay. People change, some remain the same. But in the end you know life's true challenges are met if each day you stare at the person next to you, no matter whom they decide to be today and realize that you're falling in love __ALL OVER AGAIN… _

_Jade West (soon to be famous author)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This last chapter deserves a review, C'mon be nice… Hehehe<strong>_

_**Even if you haven't reviewed ever, pay tribute to the cause… (I just have to figure out what that is…but details, details…) All I know is it's a good cause. It has to be good right…**_

_**Just like to know what you think of my story overall and my style.**_

_**Let me know if you want more from me in the future. If you have a few suggestions don't be shy, lemme have them…**_

_**Thank you for reading…**_

_**Until next time **_

_**I'm just your friendly neighborhood **_

_**Knightales…**_

_**This is a shout out at JoriRocks, I might be playing around with your student/teacher relationship idea, sounds Hot… hehehe.**_


End file.
